I'm A Vocaloid?
by WanderingAnime
Summary: Vocaloids are special people who gains powers through the songs they sing. Hatsune Miku, an average high school girl, finds out she is a Vocaloid. Now all types of people are after her, mainly a secret organisation. What would happen? How are all the events connected?
1. Chapter 1: Miku and Gumi

**Authors Note: If you are looking for a story with brilliant, fantastic writting, one of the best, please look else where, if you think you can enjoy writing by an elementary schooler(it won't be that bad), you may continue reading. If you want to see how I write, you may read the Chapter 1 and maybe consider reading the rest.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Miku and Gumi

Miku starred at her history teacher who kept rambling about Japanese history and other types of history related stuff. History wasn't her strongest but she enjoyed it either way. Today was just a very long recap of what they were taught for the past few weeks, or **months.** Nothing too interesting to care about anyway. She glanced at the clock once more, it was almost time, just five more minutes. Suddenly, she felt someone poke her from behind. She immediately turned behind to see her green haired best friend smiling at her.

She had been friends with her since they were 1st years in junior high, and now they're still friends when their 1st year high school students. Unfortunately, when they introduced themselves, she didn't tell Miku her surname. All she said was "I'm Gumi." And nothing else, but they got along just fine. But she can't help but wonder which family Gumi belonged to.

Then, Gumi pointed to the clock to 'inform' her that it was almost the end of class. She nodded her head and packed all her things into her bag. While she was packing, she realised her classmates already packed was ready to dash out of the classroom. Both of them would usually just calmly walk out of the classroom unlike the others. Last time they asked their classmates why they were in a hurry, they replied "We have important business to attend to." But today, Miku and Gumi have important business to attend to as well.

Miku glanced at the clock once more, just 1 more minute. The watched the second hand move every second, she wanted it to move faster but it won't. She felt as if the hand was mocking her. Tick,Tock,tick,Tock…

10…

All the students gripped tightly onto their bags.

9…

They pushed out their chairs.

8…

The teacher is still oblivious to what is happening.

7…

The students targeted the door.

6…

They prepared to charge out of the classroom.

5…

The poor teacher is still so oblivious to what is happening.

4…

The teacher placed the piece of chalk down.

3…

The teacher turns towards the students.

2…

The teacher opens her mouth.

1...

All the students made a run for it out of the class prison.

A huge gush of wind blew past and the teacher quickly pulled down a skirt to prevent it from flipping up. The moment the female history teacher looked like up, all of them were gone, only tables and chairs. She was surprised Miku and Gumi didn't stay and help, maybe that had something urgent that they needed to attend to. She sighed as she turned towards her desk. A huge stack of books sat there, waiting for her to carry it.

'Why must I carry this by myself…'

～（第二段）～

Miku and Gumi dashed out of the school along with all the other students, maybe not students. From the outside view, it looked like their teal hair and green hair was like fish out of water inside the dust cloud forming as they ran. Today, was a very special day, but it had to be during the weekday, when there is school and other things that you should know. If you don't know, get a life or watch more anime.

Anyway, the dust cloud split up at a traffic junction, where half went straight ahead while the other half went in the train station. Miku and Gumi went along with the half that into the train station. They climbed down the flight of stairs as the students in front of them cleared the way. Not for them, but it was a race to catch the train, so they had to push whoever stood in their path. They pushed and shoved their way through and managed to get a ticket. They entered the train platform where the train was about to depart. Despite their aching legs, they dashed towards the train and jumped in just before the door closed. Miku collapsed on her knees and catched her breath while Gumi leaned against the train doors. Both had perspiration trickling down their foreheads and had a hard time regaining back their stamina, but they managed to find two seats. The best friends sat down on their hard deserved seats and rested for a while.

"I can't believe we managed to catch the train." Miku mentioned as she wiped off the sweat forming on her forehead.

"Yeah, what time does the auditions start again?" Gumi replied as she reached out to her bag to grab her phone.

"I think it starts at 4."

"Good, since now is 3.45 we can at least practise for a while."

"What about your company meetings and stuff?I thought you must attend them."

"Today is my free day, they can't expect a 16 year old to do much without a break."

Gumi works for a special Organisation that she can't speak much about. The only thing Miku knows is that she must attend meetings and must do her 'work' 1 hour after school. That's the only thing she knows, Gumi wouldn't even tell her the name of the mysterious company. Despite not knowing so many things about her Best Friend, they still got along just fine. But it made Gumi even more mysterious than ever.

"Do you want to practise now?" Gumi asked as she waved her song sheet in front of Miku's face.

Miku replied with a bright smile and took out her song sheet. Both placed their earphones in their ears and cleared their throats.

"Do you mind if I sing mine first?" Miku asked.

"I don't mind, I'll listen to you then you will listen to me." Gumi responded as she took off her earphones.

Miku's face lit up, it has been quite sometime since Gumi heard her sing. The last time was about… 2 months ago or more. She cleared her throat once more and sang out the lyrics

" _Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_

 _sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto iine?_

 _Sono san.."_

The moment Miku stopped, she felt a strange energy surging through her body, and her hand started to glow. Out of the blue, she felt as if she shot something out of her hand. Before she could react, the train exploded. She saw the train explode into bits and pieces in front of her as the flames ingulf the train. She shielded her face with her hands as a she felt a strong gush of wind from in front of her.

'Why aren't I dying? I'm inside the train too right?' Miku thought.

Then, she felt someone carry her bridal style and ran off with her. She looked up to see Gumi carrying her to safety, but they were going at unbelievable speeds. Miku didn't know Gumi could run that fast. The train was slowly exploding from behind them and it was catching up. Miku knew her mysterious Best Friend was tired since she was slowing down, are they going to die like this?

"Catch!" Gumi shouted as she tossed the teal haired girl into the air.

"Wait, what?!" Miku screamed.

When she was tossed into the air, someone caught her and the person brought her to a hospital. Miku realised her left arm she used to shield herself was scalded and it was beginning to hurt. She looked up at her new saviour and it was… Gumi?

'What? I saw Gumi throw me up and she would be inside the exploding train, how could Gumi catch me again? Perhaps there's two of her. Nah, impossible. But the speed she ran at was incredible, it was so fast…' Miku thought as Gumi brought her in the hospital.

Miku wanted to thank Gumi but her body was aching and ended up passing out.

～（第三段）～

Miku POV

Why is it so dark? Why can't I see my body? Oh wait, my eyes are closed.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the bright sunlight that entered the room, it's likely around morning. I blinked, and realised that I'm in an hospital room. I looked down to see my left arm bandaged up and a teal haired boy sleeping on my lap. I touch my forehead to find it bandaged up as well. Wait, earlier I saw a teal haired boy.

"A teal haired boy?!" I screamed.

"What? Another boy is here?!" The boy shouted.

"Oh, it's you Mikuo."

"You're awake! Thank goodness, I was getting worried. You fainted for 3 days straight."

"Oh… Then where's Gumi?"

"She wasn't charged in the hospital, she just brought you here. She didn't suffer any injuries from the train explosion. I found it weird, but at least you're alive. Only 10% of the train passengers survived."

"Really? So when am I going to be discharged?"

"2 hours from now, you only scalded your left arm and fainted from shock, so you may be discharged 2 hours after you wake up."

I Guess Mikuo and me are a bit alike. He is my Cousin, Mikuo Hatsune. We meet very often, he studies in the same school as me, he is in class H2-B. Why is there a H in the class name, you may wonder. Well, the school I study in is a junior high school and high school. So ages from 13-18 study there, there's no need to take any entrance exam to go to the high school classes. So ages 13-15 have a J beside the class name, which represents junior, while ages 16-18 have a H beside the class name, which represents high.

I am in class H1-A along with Gumi. Speaking of Gumi, how did she save me. I saw two of her, but how? The speed she ran at, how could she run so fast? Among my train of thoughts,I forgot the most important question. What was that explosion? Was it caused by me? What was that thing that shot out of my hand? What was that energy that surged through me? Why am I asking myself questions that I know I cannot answer?

"Are you done spacing out?" Mikuo asked me as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." I apologised as I got out of my bed.

"Can you stand?" He asked as he tried to give me a hand.

"Don't worry, I won't mind leaving now. I really need to find Gumi and stretch a bit." I replied as I walked towards the wooden door.

"I agree that you must stretch a bit, but leave the thought about Gumi behind. Don't you find her mysterious enough?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Mikuo to see his worried face.

"Alright, sorry to make you worry." I apologised again.

"Right now, we're in a hospital that's a bit far away from your house, but we are going to take the train anyway, it's a 3 hour ride." Mikuo explained.

"It's ok, let's go."

Luckily, the Nurses and Doctors allowed me to be discharged and we left the hospital with no problem at all. We walked towards the train station and bought our tickets,took the train home. The ride wasn't eventful but it felt weird taking a train again after what happened.

At around 1 we arrived at my house, Mikuo insisted that he stayed for the night to watch over me, but I declined and sent him back to his house. It was about 7 at night now and I realised that I have no one to prepare dinner for me. Thanks to my scalded arm, I can't cook for myself. I sighed and decided to buy some instant noodles, I should be able to cook instant noodles with one hand right? I quickly changed into a plain light blue shirt and a dark blue mini skirt. I left the house, locked the door and started my journey towards the convenience store.

As I walked pass the other houses, I can't help but feel creeped out. Despite it only being 7 at night, the area was as quiet as a graveyard. I continued walking along the road despite the eeriness but I saw someone approaching me.

She had Long straight pink hair that blew along with the gentle wind. The woman's blue eyes starred into mine, but I can't help but notice how big her breasts are! How are they so big?! But she does remind me of someone I met before. Anyway, we kept starring at each other in silence, as much as I want to move, I have a feeling that I shouldn't. This woman means business.

"Umm… Hi?" I greeted in an uneasy tone.

"Have you forgotten who I am Miku?" The woman asked.

"Wait, no way. I haven't seen her for 6 years, she can't be you." I denied as I backed away.

"But I am standing right in front of you."

"L-Luka? Meg-Megurine Luk-ka?"

"Bingo, but I would like you to come with me Miku."

"W-why now out of all days?"

"Because we confirmed it. You're a vocaloid."

"Eh? EHHHH?!"

Info Time!

-The song Miku sang was actually from the song 'World Is Mine'.

-According to the Internet, I just created the first mix school for junior high and high school students.

-Upcoming Vocaloids

-Blue hair man, ice cream lover

-Yellow haired twins that loves to use their roadroller

-A mispronunciation of Hatsune Miku and is a weirder version of her.

-Purple haired samurai

-Luka was wearing her Vocaloid 2 clothes

-If you learn Chinese, the Chinese words means (Number) Paragraph.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Kaito

Miku POV

It has been a day since I met Luka, I can't believe she would just appear out of nowhere after six years. I'm angry but at the same time I'm elated to see her. If I recall, she should be twenty years old now. For now, I'll just put Luka aside and continue with my shopping.

Even though my left arm is still scalded, I can at least go shopping for some instant noodles or something. I didn't eat dinner last night because of a certain incident, so I'm starving to death right now. I walked through the crowded streets and I finally arrived… At the park?

Alright, I, Hatsune Miku is lost. I've lived in this town for so Long, how could I be lost? Well, serves me right for being so deep in thought. Maybe I should ask for directions. In a distance, I saw a woman with long pink hair, maybe I can ask her. I walked towards her but I have a bad feeling about this.

"Excuse me, do you know where is the supermarket around this area?" I asked politely but when I looked at her face, I just realised who she was.

"Oh, it's you Miku." She replied nicely.

"It's you!" I shouted.

Why of all people, is Luka here?! I'm dead, I should activate my powers, I'm not going to lose to her. I reach down to my new watch and open my mouth, prepared to say the words. At that moment, Luka saw through my actions and tackled me. She covered my mouth and gave me a pissed off look.

"Nothing wrong here. You see, my Friend is very hyper today, and she's so excited to see me." Luka made up.

At that moment, I realised after I shouted, everybody in the park was watching us. Luckily, when they heard Luka's lie, they continued with what they were doing. Luka helped me up, but why would she do that? She's the enemy!

"What were you trying to do? You know you can't activate it in public." Luka asked me.

"Wait, I can't?" I asked, confused.

"He didn't tell you about that?"

"Wait, let me recall…"

～（第四段）～

Last night…

"Eh? EHHHHH?!"

Wait a minute, what is she talking about? What's a Vocaloid? Argh, I'm so confused!

"I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt your little reunion." Someone said.

Both of us looked at the direction of the voice and saw a man with blue hair standing on the roof. He immediately jumped down the roof and landed gracefully. Wait, why isn't his legs broken? Any normal human would at least suffer from a sprain. But after I saw Gumi save me, I think at least half the people I know aren't normal as well.

"You've come Kaito." Luka mentioned as she crossed her arms.

"Why not? When I find someone with Vocaloid potential, I have approach them to prevent your organisation from turning them into puppets." Kaito replied nonchalantly.

"Wait! How did you two find me?" I asked, even though I'm still confused about this Vocaloid stuff, I need to know how they found me.

"Gumi told me where you live, so I was on the way to your house. Fortunately I found you on my way there." Luka explained.

So Luka is in the same Organisation Gumi is in. But what does that have to do with me?!

"Well, when I saw you going to school with Gumi, I thought you looked like someone I knew and the fact that you were talking with Gumi. So I had to follow you. I saw the train accident and more till now." The man named Kaito explained.

"Wait, so you've been stalking me?" I asked him suspiciously, but I can't help but feel creeped out.

"No, rather, following you, not **stalking**."

"But it's still considered stalking."

"Fine, fine. I surrender, I was stalking, but for now, stand back."

"I agree. Miku, you should stand back and let us handle this. You can even watch how this ends up." Luka agreed.

"Ummm… Ok?"

I took a step back, but again, what does this have to do with me?! First Luka approached me, then this man named Kaito came in, then later I'm left out of all this. Did I waste all my luck when I got full marks for my geometry test?!

"Vocaloid 1!" Kaito shouted as the clothes he wore changed. (Kaito's Vocaloid outfit)

"Looks like you already changed." Kaito continued.

"Luka Luka⭐️Night Fever." Luka said and a small pink disk with a star on it appeared in Luka's hands.

She placed it in a watch she wore on her right hand and her body started to give off a pink aura. She walked forward one step but disappeared on the next. Suddenly, Luka was behind Kaito and she kicked him in the back. Kaito flew towards a wall and crashed on it. The impact was so strong, it created a Kaito sized mold on the wall. It must have hurt. Kaito managed to pry himself off the wall and regain his footing.

"Sacred bow! Power select Snowman!" Kaito shouted as a blue disc with a snowman in the middle appeared in his hand and he placed it on the watch.

Suddenly his blue scarf turned into a futuristic like bow and a quiver filled with arrows appeared on his back. He quickly took a arrow and placed it on the bow. He quickly drew the arrow and aimed it at Luka. Unfortunately, Luka jumped back to dodge it and the arrow landed on the ground. At that moment, the entire floor turned into ice.

Wait! The floor turned into ice?! I quickly ran to a near by bench and decided to watch from there. When Luka landed back on the floor, she slipped a bit but managed to balance herself.

By the time Luka looked back at Kaito, he was preparing to shoot another three arrows. He released the string and the arrows came flying at Luka. Luka disappeared from the two arrows and appeared in front of the third arrow and deflected it at Kaito. With his fast reflexes he managed to knock the arrow away with his bow and the arrow struck a lamp post.

Out of the blue, Luka teleported in front of Kaito and attempted to kick his stomach but he blocked it with his bow. After that failed attempt, she kicked left, punched right and punch him in his face but he managed to block all three attacks with his bow. Luka teleported back and regained her footing.

"As much as I want to continue fighting you, I don't want to cause a commotion. It would be bad if someone saw this. I will come back for you next time Miku." Luka said calmly.

Suddenly, cherry blossoms started surrounding her and she disappeared.

"I can't believe she held back. That's a first. Anyway, are you alright?" Kaito asked as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I responded.

"Now, let me explain everything. You, me and Luka are a special type of humans called Vocaloids. When we sing songs, we will gain a power that is based on that song. There are many types of Vocaloids. For example, I'm a Wielder. A special item of mine is the source of my powers. For example, my scarf. It can transform into weapons and it would have special powers according to the song I activate. For example, I activated Snowman, since it is related to a snowman, I have ice related powers."

"Oh…"

"Using a special machine, we are able to compress songs into a special disc. This disc would be placed on a watch or what we call a power bank, that helps activate your powers without actually singing the song. So now that you know the basics, I've prepared a power bank for you. I'll also give you five discs for now, just press the middle of the disc and sing your song, and it will absorb the power."

"The watch is cyan, so are the discs."

"Of course, it thought it fits you most. Anyway, try to avoid that Organisation, their dangerous. For some reason their after Vocaloids like you and me. So we must find other Vocaloids before they do. So I'll come and get you if I find a Vocaloid. If you get a strange feeling after meeting someone, it can mean that they may be Vocaloids themselves. Oh! And I almost forgot! We also have different ranks, the lowest is 'Vocaloid 1' while the highest is 'Vocaloid 4'."

"Interesting."

"Kaito!" I heard someone shout.

Both of us turned back to see a little girl that looked a lot like me running towards us. She really looks like me, the hair, the structure. But she's way shorter, maybe till knee length.

"Hachune? Why are you here?" Kaito asked as he patted her head.

"I was worried!" She cried.

"Oh, and this little girl here is Hachune Miku." Kaito introduced.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Um, hello?" I greeted nervously, it's not easy greeting someone that almost looks like you and has the same name as you.

"Anyway, I have to go, bye!" I said as I ran off, waving my hand.

"See you next time!"

～（第五段）～

Now…

"Nope, he never told me." I told Luka.

"What an idiot. Anyway, since Vocaloids are not known to the world yet, Scientists may want to experiment on us, so for now it's best to remain neutral, only when no one is around, then we fight. So outside the battlefield we're even." Luka explained.

"I understand."

Suddenly, Luka's phone beeped and she took her phone.

"Oh, sorry. I have to go, see you next time." Luka said as she went off.

"Bye!" I said as I waved back.

Then I realised, I forgot to ask Luka why she disappeared from my life for 6 years! I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I didn't ask her! Argh! Why is life so cruel to me? Well, I always have next time. I sighed and decided to ask someone else for directions but I ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" The person said.

I accepted his and stood up. When I looked at the person who helped me, I just realised who it was.

"Len.." I muttered.

"Miku…" He mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

"Nothing…" I replied rudely as well.

"Hey! Len!" A blonde girl from behind shouted as she ran towards us.

"Len! Le… Miku…" She said the moment she saw me.

"Rin…" I said as I took a step back.

"Goodbye." I immediately said and left them alone.

Well, we met before and I don't want to be reminded of the incident. For now, we're just strangers who keeps saying each other's name when we meet each other. But I realised something, the reason I said goodbye wasn't because I wanted to leave them as soon as possible, it was because I had a strange feeling. A feeling I never felt before. Could they be Vocaloids too?

～（第六段）～

Luka POV

I climbed up the long flight of stairs towards the company's building, they were rich and prepared for anything. It's safe to work for them, I think. After I met Miku last night, I had a feeling that this company is up to something and I should quit immediately, but for now I'll just work for them.

"You're back." I familiar voice greeted me.

"Hey Gakupo."

"Did you managed to convince her?"

"Kaito came along."

"Damm, but we always have next time."

"Yeah…"

"Did you tell her why you left?"

"I didn't get a chance."

"Well, we can't do much about that. Let's go, boss is waiting for us."

The end

Info Time!

-Why is Kaito a Wielder? Well, because he is seen most of the time with his scarf, so I thought I could make use of that scarf that can transform into sacred weapons.

-Originally, Gumi was supposed to be the one to approach Miku, not Luka, but since Luka is linked with Miku's past, why not?

-Upcoming Vocaloids

Long blonde hair… Wow, I can't find much about her on the Internet… Never mind, it's Lily.

He has white hair… Yet again, someone I can't find out much, never mind again, it's Piko.

-Next Chapter Preview

"You're coming with me Kagamine's"

"Even though we hold a grudge for each other, it doesn't mean I won't to help you."

"Vocaloid 2!"

Next time! Chapter 3: The Kagamine's

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Kagamine's

Luka POV

I walked into the ever so grand lobby of the building, which had a red carpet leading to the counter and was laid on the polished marble floor. An expensive chandelier was hung in the middle of the room which had golden painted walls. Couches was placed at the sides and flower pots with flowers in them between two or three couches. The counter had professional looking workers answering phone calls and doing paperwork. Well, they look busy enough, so it's best not to bother them.

"Which floor is the boss waiting for us on?" I asked Gakupo as we walked towards the lifts.

"If I recall, it should be the 30th storey, room 5." Gakupo responded.

I clicked on the up button and the lift came immediately. The lift doors opened and we entered the lift.

"How did you meet Hatsune Miku?" Gakupo asked me curiously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, but I can at least tell you that I met her 9 years ago. The rest is private, I don't wish to speak about it." I explained.

"Oh…"

At that moment, the lift stopped at the 10th floor. Gakupo thought it was the 30th floor and walked out, but I pulled him back in by his clothes and pointed at the floor indicator at the side at the lift. Gakupo was indeed embarrassed, since he was blushing and all. At that moment, we heard laughter. We both looked in front to see a blonde hair girl and a white haired boy laugh at Gakupo's mistake.

"Ha ha, so funny. Am I not wrong Miss Lily and Mr Piko?" Gakupo asked sarcastically.

"Alright, we will stop laughing. But this is our first time seeing the ever so careful Gakupo make a mistake." Lily agreed.

"Shut up!" Gakupo snapped.

"Did we make you mad Gakupo?" Piko asked but it sounded more like a tease.

"Hurry and get in or else we will be late!" I reprimanded at the both of them.

"Y-yes Luka!" They apologised in unison.

We entered the lift in silence and waited for the lift to reach the 30th floor. The moment we reached, we walked out quietly and found room 5. We approached it slowly, and opened the door.

"We're here." We said in unison.

"Sorry, but you cannot be friends with Hatsune Miku until she has joined us. Have I made it clear Gumi?" My boss shouted at Gumi who was at the verge of tears, someone got a scolding.

I saw Gakupo was about to approach the boss but I tapped his shoulder and shook my head. I saw him grit his teeth and stop whatever he was doing. Typical sis-con person. But if you're going to approach the boss, you need to think carefully. You can get fired, and who wants that?

"I-I'm sor-ry, I-I understand." Gumi apologised in disappointment.

"Good. Oh! You guys are here!" My boss exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"Hi guys!" Gumi greeted as she wiped off a tear.

"Anyway, let's start the meeting! Take your seats everyone!" My boss told everyone cheerfully.

My boss isn't the best nor the worst, but she sometimes act all childish and friendly, then suddenly a killer the next. I guess she could be considered a yandere. What's weird is that she always carries a toy bunny everywhere she goes, but when she becomes a killer, she carries an axe, and you don't want to mess with her when she's like that.

All of us took our seats and the lights went off the moment we did. The screen turned on, and there was a slide that showed the map of Miku's school. It was also the school Gumi, Lily and Piko attended.

"Our informants told us that there are 2 Vocaloids studying in this school. It seems their powers are going to be awaken soon. Kaito would most probably go for them too, but we need to get to them before he does. The only other information we have is that their siblings but no gender is indicated." My boss explained as she herself sat down on her own comfy chair.

"That means me and Luka can't take part in this Mission, am I not wrong?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes you are half correct, I'll explain later." She answered.

"But I'm in high school 3rd grade, Gumi is in high school 1st grade and Piko is in junior high school 3rd grade. If the Vocaloid siblings aren't in the same grade as us, it makes it harder to find them." Lily responded.

"As Long as they're in the same school, it should be fine. But with Hatsune Miku working with Kaito, he would have already told her to keep an eye out for them. That's why we're going to have Luka going in as a teacher." My boss answered Lily's problem.

"Wait, why must I? Can't you at least ask Gakupo to come?" I asked.

"One, you're the only one with a teaching license. Two, Gakupo would be looking for them from outside the school, he would stand out as a teacher with that samurai outfit he is wearing. Understand?" My boss explained.

"I understand."

"So now that's done with, you all are dismissed. Oh! And Luka, you start your job as a teacher tomorrow." My boss dismissed us.

～（第七段）～

Miku POV

Amazingly, when I took off my bandage to check my scalded arm, it already healed. Maybe Vocaloids heal faster than normal humans. So I can finally cook again! Right now, I'm just lazing around at home checking all the discs and checking how the power bank works and all its special features.

Unfortunately, so far I haven't got much luck on what type of Vocaloid powers I have. If I try to use my powers here, I'm afraid that my house would end up like the train. I sighed and looked at my power bank, maybe I can take it off for a while. Wait a minute, how do I release this thing? I just slot it in my arm and it amazingly fits but why can't I take it off? I tried pulling it away, but it doesn't seem to budge. Umm? What should I do?

"Ding-dong."

After hearing the bell, I quickly ran downstairs and opened the door to find the mailman standings there with a package in his hands, but why does he look so familiar?

"Could you be Hatsune Miku miss?" He asked me.

"Yes I am."

"Oh, then this package is for you."

He handed me a big box and ran off into his truck. Wow! That box is rather big, but I thought I had to sign something. Guess not. I closed the door and dragged the huge package into my room. I placed it beside my bed and opened it up. Inside it was a CD, a letter and lots and lots of Styrofoam balls. I took out the letter and it written on it was

 _Dear Miku,_

 _I know you're having trouble finding out what kind of Vocaloid you are so I'm sending you this CD. It was a camera footage from one of the cameras in the train. If you slow the video a bit, you should see what type of powers you have. Good luck with that!_

 _Also, there seems to be two Vocaloids in your school. I bet the Organisation is already after them. I saw someone from the company register Luka to be a teacher at your school. So be careful and find out who they are. You should know I'm smarter than the informants who works for that company, so I got a bit more detail on who they are. Apparently, they are fourteen year old twins._

 _Lastly, I would like you to babysit Hachune for two days while I'm gone doing stuff, she should be sleeping in the box. Remember only Vocaloids can see her so try not to talk to her in public, or else people would think you're talking to yourself. Anyway good luck!_

 _Best wishes,_

 _Kaito Shion_

Fourteen year old twins… So I was right! It's Kagamine Rin and Len! I can't approach them! No way, no way at all. We're enemies, I think. Maybe there are other twins in my school that are fourteen. But if a recall, there are only 1 pair of twins. I'm dead. But the letter also said that Hachune is also in the box. Wait! She could suffocating in the box!

I quickly dug out all the Styrofoam balls and founds sleeping Hachune at the bottom of the box. But why is she holding a leek? Are I and she seriously so alike? Maybe I can just take the leek away can quickly eat it… But I can't! It's mean! But leeks are so delicious! No, I shouldn't!

"Hi again!" Hachune cheered.

"Oh you're awake!" I screamed, surprised.

She peered out of the box and starred into my eyes. She tried jumping but she couldn't get out of the box. I have to admit the box was big. I sighed and carried her out if the box.

"Thank you!" She thanked me cheerfully as she hugged me.

I continued to stare at her, thinking about an idea I could use…

"Kaito wrote that people can't see you and only Vocaloids can right?" I asked her.

"Yup!" She exclaimed as she raised her leek in the air.

Suddenly an idea flashed across my mind.

"Hey, you don't mind coming to school tomorrow with me right?"

"No problem at all!"

"Then I'll let you wander around the school. If you see fourteen year old twins, go in front of them and test if they can see you, is that ok?"

"Of course! I get to wander around the school!" Hachune cheered but she was too happy and accidentally threw the leek out of the window.

"…"

"Wah! I want a leek!"

"It's ok! I have a whole supply of leeks. Follow me."

Both of us went downstairs and I led her into a room. This room was my favourite room.

"Welcome to the Leek room!"

"YOU HAVE SO MANY LEEKS?!"

"Yup! I'm quite a leek lover myself."

"Then, I'll take this one!" Hachune said as she took one of the leeks on the shelf.

Well, tomorrow is going to be an eventful day…

～（第八段）～

Currently, I'm waiting in class for my geometry teacher to come in the classroom. She was never late once, I wonder what happened. But I just let a younger version of me walk around the school aimlessly, hoping my plan would work, so I Guess it's better if my teacher is late.

I looked at the seat at the back of me and saw Gumi starring out of the window with a blank expression. She hasn't talked to me at all, well, it does make sense, she's the enemy now. Well at least Luka gives me advice here and there while saying Kaito is an idiot for not telling that. But Gumi stopped completely. I sighed and looked in front again.

Then, I saw a woman with long pink hair walk in the classroom. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the teacher. Ok, I get it, people think she's hot. She's got the figure, the beauty and the boobs. She's almost perfect. But I won't fall for it, you know why? Because it's Luka! Well, I expected that. A teacher to watch over me, just what I needed.

Luka took a chalk and began writing down her name.

"I'm Megurine Luka, your new geometry teacher. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

All the students, who were still in awe by her beauty immediately stood up, except for me and Gumi.

"Good Morning Megurine-sensei!" All of them greeted, except for me and Gumi.

"You all may take a seat."

All the students took their seats but I and Gumi remained in our seats the whole time. I don't feel like greeting the enemy, but I'm not sure why Gumi didn't greet. Luckily, Luka didn't bother about us not greeting and started the lesson. When I knew her 9 years ago, she was good in her studies, make sense how she got a teaching license. Basically, it's just normal classes. After many many hours (it seemed like it), it was finally lunch! The moment I stepped out if the classroom, I saw Hachune running towards me.

"Miku! I found who you were looking for but they're in trouble! They are at the abandoned classroom 1!" She wailed.

I widen my eyes and immediately dashed towards the staircase and climbed up the stairs as quickly as I could. The abandoned classrooms were at the fourth floor, I only had to climb up two storeys since my classroom was at the second floor. The moment I reached the fourth floor, I sprinted towards classroom 1 and slammed open the door.

"You're coming with me Kagamine's… Argh! Who is it?" Someone complained.

I found 4 people staring at me. Blonde hair twins, a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with white hair.

"Well, well, aren't you Hatsune Miku from class H1-A?" The girl asked which wore a choker on her neck.

"Mik-ku…" Rin muttered.

I turned to the left to see Rin's arm bruised and Len's forehead bleeding. Well, they don't play nice. I tried to remain calm, but I really can't. What would Kaito do in this situation? Well, I do need to know their names.

"Who are you?!" I asked them angrily.

"Oh, I'm so rude. I'm Lily and he is Piko. Nice to meet you." Lily introduced.

"What did you do to them?!"

"They denied our offer, so we helped them try to reconsider it." Piko explained.

Why did they hurt them? Would Luka have done the same if I denied her? But they hurt the Kagamine's, so I have no choice but to defeat them as I need to prevent any more harm. Luckily, these are the abandoned classrooms, no one is here, so…

"Vocaloid 1!" I shouted but nothing happened.

"Did someone's transformation backfire? Too bad!" The Lily teased.

"What? It worked so well with Kaito…" I muttered to myself.

"Well, you're not Kaito. So, Vocaloid 2!" Piko shouted as he transformed.

"Vocaloid 2!" Lily shouted as she transformed too.

Why can't I activate my powers? My opponents are Vocaloid 2! Their rank is higher than mine. Or maybe…

"Vocaloid 2!" I shouted.

"No way will that work! No one can start at Vocaloid 2 when… What?!" Lily said but was confused the next when I transformed.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

"You… Piko Piko⭐️legend of the night!" Piko shouted as a wire formed in his hands.

Piko suddenly dashed towards me, using the wire as a whip to attack me. I quickly dogged left, but the whip hit the floor so hard, the ground shook. I regained my footing and tried to think of something, if I don't know what type of Vocaloid I am, I can't do anything! Am I a Wielder like Kaito? Nah, I don't think I have anything personal that I treasure so much.

Then, Piko teleported behind me and used his whip to slash my back. I howled in pain as I landed on the floor. My shirt torn and blood was gushing out of it, I really want to stop the pain. I should have watched the CD Kaito sent me before going to school, but I didn't have the time. I quickly got onto my knees but I was knocked down by Lily using her fist.

"Please… Stop…" Len begged as he stood up.

"Don't force yourself!" I shouted at Len.

"I can say the same for you! Why are you even helping us in the first place?!" Rin screamed at me as she leaned against the wall, regaining her balance.

"Even though we hold a grudge against each other, it doesn't mean I can't help you." I explained.

"I admire your determination and all, but you can't do anything to hurt me! You can't even activate your discs! I bet you wish Kaito was here!" Lily teased, she loves to tease, doesn't she?

"Did someone say Kaito?!" A familiar voice shouted heroically.

"Speak of the devil." Piko mentioned.

"Who said that? Are we in some kind of Anime or Fanfiction?" Rin asked as she looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Kaito!" I exclaimed as a transformed Kaito stepped into the classroom.

"Well, well, looks like today is Piko and Lily. I really wanted to settle the score with Gakupo and Luka but you guys have to do, I can help myself to some small fry every once and awhile." Kaito said calmly as walked into the now ruined and smashed into pieces classroom.

"We're small fry huh? Then, let me show you what small fry can do! Wave!" Lily shouted angrily as she swiped a yellow disc over her power bank which spawned a water like spear in her hands.

"Sacred Sword! Power select: Cantarella!" Kaito said as he blue scarf turned into a Long broadsword.

It was made of a special blue crystal, maybe sapphire or diamond. It looked tough and awesome, just like his bow. He gripped onto the sword tightly with both of his hands and took a step. Then, he was gone. I felt a strong gush a wind and found Kaito above Lily, he quickly brought down his sword and sliced it through her back easily like paper. Piko's eyes widened, but before her could react further, Kaito drove his sword into his stomach. Kaito slowly drew out his sword from Piko's body and examined the blood on his sword. He sighed and his overpowered sword turned back into his soft blue scarf. Kaito took them out easily, they are small fry to him.

"Are they going to be alright?' I asked worriedly, despite my own injuries.

"You should know by now that you heal way faster than normal humans. Touch your back, your wound should have stopped bleeding by now." Kaito explained as I touched my back, it did stop bleeding.

"Umm… Thank you?" Len asked, very confused.

"Alright! Time for my favourite game! Guess what is happening now!" Kaito exclaimed as the ruined classroom turned into a game show like lively atmosphere.

"Here is how you play, I ask the question, you guys write the answer on the whiteboard provided. Any questions? Never mind, I don't care! Question one, who are the villains in this scenario?" Kaito asked.

(This is what is written on the whiteboard.)

Rin: Piko and Lily. But what is this game show?

Me: Piko and Lily, but what the hell is going on?!

Len: Piko and Lily. How did you prepare this?

"All of you got it correct! The answer is Piko and Lily! Now question 2 for Miku only! Explain what a Vocaloid is!"

Me: A Vocaloid is someone who gains powers that is related to the songs they sing. There are many different types of Vocaloids. According to that huge blinking screen in front of me, Piko is an 'Attacker'. He attacks with only one specific weapon, which was his whip. The songs he sings makes his whip have special attacks which are related to the songs. Vocaloids also have power levels, the lowest is 'Vocaloid 1' while the highest is 'Vocaloid 4'. Today, I just learnt that Vocaloids heal faster than normal humans. Lastly, why are we even playing this game anyway?

"You're correct! Another question to you Miku! How do Vocaloids activate their powers without actually singing the song?" Kaito asked.

Me: Vocaloids use a watch, also known as a power bank, to activate their powers. They record their songs into discs, and those discs absorb the power from the song. So Vocaloids just have to place the discs on the power bank in order to activate their powers. Can I please go back? Lunch is over…

"You are correct once again! Now another question for you again Miku! What is this Organisation up to?"

Me: We don't know the true purpose nor the goal of the organisation, but all we know is that they are hunting Vocaloids for their Organisation and we need to stop them. Lastly, my teacher is going to kill me for being so late…

"You are correct once again! Now for Rin and Len! Now that you have heard what's going on, will you help us?"

Rin: So I'm a Vocaloid… Alright! I'll help you!

Len: Why not? If Rin's going, I'm going too!

Me: Wait! So we're friends again?

Rin and Len: Yup!

"That's good! Now, I'll explain to Rin and Len a bit more details afterwards, but can you guys tell me what happened between you guys long ago?"

Rin: NO WAY!

Len: LET'S GO RIN! We're very late! LET'S LEAVE THIS BUSYBODY ALONE!

Miku: GO TO HELL! NOW I'M VERY LATE!

"W-wait I was kidding! Anyway, take care!" Kaito shouted as we all headed back. To our classrooms.

It was nice to be friends with Rin and Len again, but where is Hachune? I can worry about her later... I wonder what's going to happen next. First I met a rather unusual guy named Kaito, found a long lost Friend, Luka but I just made Gumi stop talking to me and made Lily and a Piko more pissed off at me than they should have. Can't my life get any more perfect? (I was sarcastic)

～（第九段）～

? POV

I stared out of the airplane window as the plane prepared to take off. I'm finally going back to Japan, and I could see him again. He told me he met fourteen year old twins and a promising sixteen year old girl. I also get to finally get a taste of my favourite sake that can be only bought in Japan. I couldn't find any Vocaloids in Sweden, but I had fun. But it's so hard to speak Swedish.

"Please fasten your seat belt miss, and someone wanted me to pass this to you." The flight attendant told me as she passed an envelope to me

"Thank you." I thanked her.

I stared down at the envelope, who could it be from? I opened up the envelope and took out the letter inside. I slowly read the words addressed to me.

 _Dear Miss Sakine,_

 _I heard you were heading back to Japan and I can't wait to see you there. You should be leaving Sweden by now, and I hope you enjoyed your stay at Sweden. Were there any Swedish Vocaloids? Maybe not yet, it's unlikely. Anyway, my Friend and I would be waiting for you at the airport, maybe I can prevent Kaito from seeing you_ so _you can join our organisation I own! Woul_ _dn't that be fun? I'll bring my bunny along as well! It has missed you dearly and it really wants to see you again. When was the last time you saw it? Oh! It's when Kaito came running to your rescue to prevent you from being hurt by it! Anyway, I'll see you there!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Your dearest friend._

I crushed the note in my hands and stood up, trying to find the flight attendant, but she wasn't there. The plane had already begun to move. I gritted my teeth and sat down. They tried to hurt me once, and now they're coming again. Well, all I have to do is find Kaito first. Until then, I shall rest up…

Info Time!

-Why is Piko an attacker? Well, I found it a bit weird that Piko has a wire attached to him so I made use of that wire.

-I apparently made Miku an 'I always freak out at something that's not normal' type of main female protagonist, and also the kind hearted one.

-Can you guess who the boss of Luka's company is? I ready gave so many clues.

-I think you should know who the ? POV is.

-Next Time!

-"Did you enjoy your trip?"

-"I'll defeat you no matter what!"

-"Kaito!"

Chapter 4: Meiko


	4. Chapter 4: Meiko

Miku's POV

I stared at Kaito's big blue house. How could he afford such a huge house?! I don't even think it's a house, it looks like a skyscraper! I gaped in awe with Rin and Len, we were officially speechless.

"I know it's a bit big but you'll get use to it. Everybody I know does." Kaito said calmly as he led us into his house.

"A bit big? I think that an understatement." I mentioned.

We walked into Kaito's gigantic house and found ourselves at the first floor, and I thought the outside looked big. There was a beautiful red carpet in the floor and dark blue painted walls. It was decorated with plants and furniture that was unlikely going to be used. We walked towards the lifts and Kaito pressed the up button.

"How did you get enough money to buy all this?" Rin asked curiously as she looked around further.

"My Father owns one of the most famous banks in the world, but I'm the one who searches for Vocaloids not someone who counts money. Oh! The lift is here!" Kaito explained as we walked in the lift.

Kaito pressed the 10th storey button and we waited patiently till the lift reached the storey. But I wonder, why did Kaito invite us to his house? It's only been two days since the Rin and Len incident, so why on all days did he invite us to his skyscraper house? At least I could get along with the Kagamine twins now. Len is a sweet and innocent boy, it's easy to get along with him. Rin is cute and kind too, but sometimes she can be a childish, but I can get along with her too.

The moment the lift reached the storey, we walked into a normal room. A typical adult room, just with an ice cream stand at the side. I think this is Kaito's room, but his room is the entire floor! In front of us was a few comfy couches and a coffee table in the middle of them along with a nice television. Other than that, it's just doors.

"Now to clarify some thoughts. One, this is not my room. Two, we're going to check on your powers in a special room I created. Three, follow me and no questions till we reach the room." Kaito explained to us as he opened one of the many doors.

We walked down a rather small corridor which led to one door at the far end. He pushed down the door handle and showed us the special room he created. We entered an observation deck with tones of equipment. But most if it are machines, sound monitors. There was also a special window that allowed us to see a huge white room. Are we going discover our powers in that room while Kaito stays here and watch us?

"Alright! I'll quickly explain what this room is for! This is my Vocaloid Discovery Centre. This is where I can discover the type of Vocaloid you are. My Guess is that Miku hasn't even looked at the CD I gave her so that's why we are here! This is how it works. You will sing the song in that white room. I will observe your movements and your power level from this room with all this high tech stuff you guys know nothing about. So we will start with Miku first!" Kaito explained.

"Wait! Why me first?" I asked.

"I only got a small glimpse of your powers so it would it easier for me to find out what type of Vocaloid you are. Secondly, I want to finish this as soon as possible."

"Why?" Len asked as he walked around the room, taking a good look at the equipment.

"Since 'she's' coming back! If I'm late, I'm dead! 'She' would fry me, then barbecue me, after that she would serve me on a plate with an apple in my mouth!" Kaito responded.

"Who is 'she'?" I asked as I turned towards Kaito.

"Sakine Meiko." Kaito answered as he shivered.

"Can we please follow you?" Rin begged on her knees.

"Fine, but just don't cause trouble. She'll be meeting us at the airport. Anyway, let's start. Miku could you go into that room? The door is over there." Kaito told me as he pointed to a black door.

I nodded my head as I walked towards the black door. I turned the doorknob and entered the gigantic white room. I know Bankers are rich, but they could afford this huge room? Not to mention the huge skyscraper! I walked to the middle of the room where a microphone was placed along with earphones.

"Testing, testing 123. Can you hear me Miku?" Kaito's voice rang through the room.

I nodded my head and looked at the observation room in front. Rin was waving at me while Len was just… Standing there. While Kaito was holding onto a microphone.

"Alright. I'll give you a song, and you sing it. It's ok if your powers activate here, this room is made of a material that can't be scratched by anything. It's almost harder than diamond. So put on the earphones and you can start singing."

I reached down towards the earphones and placed it in my ears. I heard the rhythm of the song. Wow, it sounds nice. I opened my mouth and…

"Ring-ring! Ring-ring!"

Kaito immediately stopped the music and reached in his pocket to take out his phone. Seriously? Right when I'm about to sing and find out what type of Vocaloid I am, Kaito's phone rings. Just great.

"Hello?" Kaito asked.

I placed back the earphones and walked into the observation deck to see Kaito with a clearly ticked off face. Something must be wrong, Kaito is usually so happy-go-lucky, as far as I know. This is the first time I've ever seen him angry.

"Why would I?!" Kaito shouted.

Kaito was frowning, I wonder who is Kaito talking too? A Friend? An enemy? Whoever he or she is, Kaito surely doesn't like them. Kaito closed his phone and placed it in his pocket.

"We're going to the airport now. The organisation wants to play a game, and their dragging Meiko into it." Kaito told us.

We nodded our heads and ran out of the room. Even though I have no idea what type of Vocaloid I am, it can wait. We need to save this Meiko person, even though I've never met her, we need to save her from whatever game we're going to play.

~(第十段)~

Meiko POV

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. That was a Long flight. I released my seat belt and looked out of the window. We've landed. I stood up and looked around, the plane was empty. I raised my eye brow and walked towards the plane's exit. I exited the deserted plane and headed towards the luggage pickup. Something weird was going on. I walked to the also empty luggage pickup area and saw one luggage on the conveyor belt. Obviously, it was mine. I picked it up and quickly walked towards the arrival area. It was empty too. Something was definitely wrong. Suddenly, I saw a holographic screen appear out of no where and on it was none other than the boss of the Organisation, Mayu.

"Hello! Nice to meet you again! Well, it is the first time for Miku, Rin and Len. Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Mayu, the boss of the organisation you are against. Welcome to my little game I have planned. I have rented the entire airport so this is our playing area. The goal of our game is to find Meiko first. I and my Friend, Gakupo, is going to find Meiko. If we find Meiko first, we have the right the fight her and make her join us. If Kaito and his friends find her first, you guys win. If we see her at the same time, we will fight. Simple, isn't it? Let me give you a tip. Meiko, if you try to hide from me and Gakupo, it would also make it harder for Kaito and his friends. Lastly, you are allowed to break anything here, you're practically free to do anything. Now that's settled, let's play!" Mayu said cheerfully as the screen disappeared.

Damn it. We're stuck playing Mayu's dumb little game. I can't hide, there are more disadvantages than advantages if I use that tactic. I sighed. Well, if I can't hide, I'll run. I'll turn this hide and seek game into a running game for me. I just move around and avoid Mayu and Gakupo. If I see Kaito or his friends, I'll just go to them. It's a rather simple tactic, but it's all I got. I can't bring my luggage wherever I go, so I'll just leave it here for now.

I placed my luggage on a bench and began walking around the airport, hoping my tactic would work...

~(第十一段)~

Miku POV

After we arrived at the airport, the entrances were immediately locked and a holographic screen appeared in front of us. Apparently, this Mayu person is the boss and we're playing her little game. Yay...

"Now we're toys who plays Mayu's games. Let's just get this over with." Kaito sighed as he messaged his Temples.

"So let's play!" Rin exclaimed.

"So are we splitting up or are we going as a group?" Len asked.

"We're going as a group but occasionally will split up. Meiko would most likely use a tactic that involves a lot of running… She would keep walking around the airport till she sees someone. If it's Mayu or Gakupo, she would hide till their gone. If she sees one of us, she would go to us. So we should start moving now." Kaito explained our tactic.

All of us nodded our heads and walked towards the departure area first. Kaito said that Meiko would have most probably thought of walking there by now. As we walked, I can't help but wonder, why is their boss a 15 year old?! I mean, they have enough money to rent an airport! An airport for god sake! Can you even rent one?! How rich are they? How did they get the money? Is Mikuo going to suddenly appear at my house again? And once again, I'm asking myself questions I know I cannot answer. I should just ask Kaito on why their boss is a 15 year old.

"Kaito, why is the boss of the Organisation a 15 year old?" I asked.

"I'm actually not too sure myself. I've tried asking Luka, but she kept calling me an idiot. I tried asking Gakupo, but he slammed his sword onto my head instead. I've tried asking Gumi, but she totally ignored me. I've also tried asking Piko, but he just told me to shut up. I've tried asking Lily too, but she commanded her gang to attack me. So I never knew why their boss is a 15 year old.

At that moment Rin and Len did a slow applause while I just stared at him. Wow, he went through that much pain just to _"_ ask why their boss is a 15 year old. I should give him a slow applause as well. But I didn't. After the twins stopped clapping, we continued walking towards the departure area.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached our destination.

"Alright. We'll split up from here. Stay within the departure area, if you can't find Meiko in about half an hour, we will report back here." Kaito commanded, wait, who made him the leader?

All of us nodded and went to different directions. I walked passed a few shops and benches but no sign of an adult woman. I walked little more and saw a man with purple hair in a distance. Could he be this Gakupo guy Kaito wants to fight against so much? Well, it's best to avoid him.

"Hey you!" He called out.

Too late.

"Umm… Hi?" I said as he walked closer towards me.

Is he wearing a samurai outfit? Explains the Katana he is holding. Suddenly, he unsheathed his katana and pointed it at me.

"Woah, woah. We're fighting already?!" I screamed as prepared my power bank.

He didn't respond but just attempted to slash me but I miraculously managed to dodge it. I want to feel happy but I don't think this is the time.

"Vocaloid 2!" I shouted as I transformed.

Even though I don't know anything about my powers I have to try this technique. It's not the most efficient but it's all I got.

" _kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi me wo akeru no mo okkuu_

kono mama doko mademo ochi te yuki dare nimo mitsuke rare nai no kana." I sang as I dodged Gakupo's fury of attacks.

"I have no idea why you're singing but I've ran out of patience. Dancing Samurai!" Gakupo shouted at me as he missed another attack.

 _"doko e mukai, nani wo sureba? futo sashi komu hitosuji no hikari_

te wo noba seba todoki sou dakedo nami ni sara ware te miushinatta.

are wa ittai nan datta no kana atatakaku te mabushi katta no

muishiki no kauntā iruminēshon uso tsuki wa dare?"

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do. But I'll make sure I'll defeat you before you do. There's no use going into that drink store."

" _shinkai shoujo mada mada shizumu_

 _kurayami no kanata e toji komoru_

 _shinkai shoujo dakedo shiri tai_

 _kokoro hikareru ano hito wo mitsuketa kara."_

At that moment, it was that strange power surging through me again. I immediately lifted my hand and aimed it at Gakupo, who was charging towards me. Please work… At that moment, I saw a blue light, no, a blue robotic eagle suddenly appeared in front of my hand and went flying towards Gakupo. Then, the water from water bottles came out and formed water jets that was aimed at Gakupo too. The moment he saw this, his eyes widened as the eagle hit his stomach, along with tons of water jets.

Gakupo flew towards the wall, causing it to crack. He fell from the wall and looked up. He looked rather surprised, but I'm more surprised that a cool looking blue robotic eagle just came out of my hand!

"N-no way… You're a t-tamer…" Gakupo said in disbelief before he passed out.

"Woah. You're a Tamer! That's very rare. Looking at your pigtails and teal hair, you must be Hatsune Miku." A woman said.

I turned back and saw a woman around her twenties walking towards me. Judging by her short brown hair, she must be Meiko.

"Since you found me first, you guys win the game. Mayu should already know since Gakupo has been knocked out. Anyway, let's get out of this airport, it's so creepy with no one around." Meiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's been half an hour so they should be waiting." I responded.

We walked towards the meeting area and saw everyone waiting for us. At that moment, Meiko ran towards Kaito and pounce on him.

"I missed you so much Kaito!" Meiko exclaimed as she ruffled Kaito's hair.

I stared at the rather strange sight as my mouth gaped open. I thought Meiko looked like a mature woman, Guess not. I turned to Rin and Len who seemed unaffected. Do they do that all the time as well?! Rin and Len are twins, so they are exceptional. But I have this feeling that Meiko will annoy Kaito for the rest of his life. I pity him.

"Alright, I'll drop you guys at your houses, so let's get going." Kaito said as tidied his hair that Meiko just messed up.

"Did you see Miku in action just now? She was pretty impressive." Meiko asked.

"All we heard was a crash but we ignored it." Kaito answered.

"If you had seen it, you would have gotten a chance to witness a Tamer Vocaloid in action."

"I thought Mayu was the rare illusion type while Gakupo was a Transferrer."

"Remember you wrote to me that you saw a blue light come out of Miku's hand during the train accident? Well, it was a blue robotic eagle."

"So what you're saying is Miku is a Tamer, one of the top 3 rarest Vocaloid types."

"No kidding, and I witnessed it with my own two eyes. It was amazing."

"You know I could ask her to show me when she's free."

"But I saw it first."

"You're going to continue mocking me, aren't you?"

"Yup."

That's when I stopped listening to their conversation, I really need to learn about all these types of Vocaloids. I'm a Tamer, but I don't know what kind if powers does a Tamer specialise in. Well, at least I defeated my first enemy without Kaito's help. I'm satisfied with that.

 _2 days later…_

I stared outside the window to see the beautiful cherry blossom petals being blown away by the wind. That's why I like spring. I get the see all the beautiful cherry blossoms. But instead for enjoying them for myself outside, I'm stuck in class. Once again, my 'guardian', Luka is teaching us geometry. I have to admit, everyone in my class has improved by leaps and bonds because of Luka. I wonder do they improve because they want to impress Luka with their academics or Luka just teaches very well.

"Miku, please tell Gumi what I just said." Luka told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Both of you, detention after school." Luka said sternly as she resumed her lessons.

I was too deep in thought, again. Well I can't help myself, I need to think for a while. It's been 1 week or more ever since I met Kaito, but all this Vocaloid stuff is so confusing. I sighed and glanced at the clock. Wait, geometry is the last period. So after this lesson, detention. Luckily, the bell would ring any minute. Any minute now. Just wait. Argh!

"Ring!"

See. Told you. It just rung.

"Alright. Class dismissed. Gumi, Miku, you're staying." Luka dismissed.

Once everyone walked out of the classroom, Luka shut the door and closed the window half way. She sat on the Teachers table and stared at us, mostly me.

"Do you know why I only gave you and Gumi detention?" She asked.

"Because I didn't pay attention?" I guessed.

"No. This is more related to Vocaloid matters. I had to purposely catch you while you're deep in thought so I can talk with you alone with no interference and a time where Gumi could listen as well." Luka explained.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to answer my questions."

"And I what do I get?"

"You get information of what type of Vocaloid I, Gumi, Gakupo and Lily are. I'll also tell you what we can do and what you can do if you answer the questions correctly."

"I didn't give you permission to tell Miku that!" Gumi shouted.

"I have a higher authority than you. So remember that." Luka said.

"I'll answer your questions." I replied.

"Good. For the first question, when you attacked Gakupo, was it an animal that did it?" Luka asked.

"Yes."

"What animal was it?"

"An eagle."

"Was it robotic?"

"It was."

"Was it accompanied by another attack?"

"It was."

"What was it?"

"Water jets."

"Interesting. That's all I needed to ask. Now I'll give you my information. So what do you want to find out first?"

"What type of Vocaloid I am and it's information."

"You are a Tamer. The Tamer type is one of the top 3 rarest Vocaloid types. Usually, Vocaloid powers focus on one item, but usually that item is a thing, like a sword for example. It can also have guns, but guns are rarer than classic weapons. The even more rare types are elements and living things. For your case, a robotic animal is very rare. Known to us, there are only 3 other people like you in the entire world. So your powers always uses an eagle and the eagle gets special attacks or effects that is related to the song you chose."

"Ok, than what about you?"

"I'm an Elemental. The Elemental type is also one of the top 3 rarest Vocaloid types. Usually, Vocaloid types end with an '-er'. The elemental type is one of the only two that doesn't. But it isn't the name that makes it rare, it's the power. The elemental type is the only type that can control complicated elements. Like the ability to manipulate the ground, but it doesn't stop there, it can go on to manipulating tectonic plates or maybe even the earth's core. So far there's only 5 elemental as far as we know. The pattern on how I use my element is related to what song I choose, sometimes it can also increase my physical ability as well."

"What about Gumi?"

"She is a Maker. The maker type is the top 10 rarest types. Lily is also the same. The maker type, as the name suggests, their ability is to make things. For Lily, she makes weapons that's related to the song. Gumi is a special type of maker, she can make clones of herself, and both she and her clones get a power related to the song."

"Lastly, what about Gakupo?"

"Gakupo is a transferrer. The transferrer type is common but in its on way it's unique. His power is not a thing but something that's in their body. They can transfer that power into something. That thing he transferred his powers into will have special powers/effects related to the song. Gakupo is a special type, he has managed to transfer his powers into a cursed sword."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Ask away."

"Why is your boss a 15-year old?"

"…"

"Umm? Did I say something wrong?"

"Our chat is over."

"Wait!" I shouted as Luka and Gumi left the classroom.

Well, at least I know that much. But there are many more Vocaloid types out there and I there are even stronger ones out there. Vocaloids are special, so that's why I'm going to save them from that Organisation, with Kaito and my friends, I should be able to do just that. But I know somewhere out there, that there are other people who wants us Vocaloids for our powers. Even though our main focus is the Organisation Luka and Gumi is in, I know that there are others so I need to be on high alert.

"Miku!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

I turned to the door to see Rin running towards me. She hugged me tightly as Len approached in a more mature fashion as usual. Well, at least I have my friends. I just have to continue my life as it is for now.

~(第十二段)~

? POV

"You're going to be attending a special academy which provides both junior high and high school classes. We have detected around 6 Vocaloid students and 1 Vocaloid Teacher. It is reported that this girl, Hatsune Miku is a Tamer. According to our informants, the Kagamine twins are Attackers. Twin attackers are very rare and their power would be two times stronger than an average Attacker. So your main focuses are these three. Just find out more about them and we will proceed with out plan afterwards. Can you do this job?" My boss told me as she handed me three pictures.

"Yes boss." I replied.

"Good. You start classes tomorrow. Don't be late."

"What about VY1 and VY2?"

"Their getting ready for something. Just get ready and do your job, IA."

"Yes boss."

Info time!

-Why is Miku a Tamer?

Originally, her powers are supposed to be related to leeks, but that was a bit weird. When I was randomly searching YouTube, I saw this fan made Vocaloid Anime opening and Miku was with a blue eagle all the time. So, INSPIRATION!

-Why is Gumi a Maker?

The first song I ever watched Gumi in was 'Ten-faced'. So that's how I got the idea, instead of personalities, they became clones.

-Why is Gakupo a transferrer?

He is a samurai. He has a sword. I want something good. So that's why!

-Why is Lily a Maker?

When I first saw Lily, the first thing I realised was her choker. Yup. So i wondered if I could make Lily into some kind of gang leader. Then, I got the idea of her using lots of weapons. So, there you go

-The song Miku sang was 'Deep Sea Girl', that's why there were water jets.

-Why is the game of Finding Meiko a bit quick?

Originally, I didn't want to include the game, but I needed a way to introduce Gakupo and Mayu, so I made the game a bit quicker.

-Why is Mayu the boss?

Well, I saw this very popular fanfiction, which is the most Favourite Fanfiction for the Vocaloid fanfic, where Mayu was a Son of a bitch. Really, she was. So that's how I got the idea.

-Why did I explain almost everyone's powers in this chapter?

I wanted to show more of the story than the actual explaining of the Vocaloid. It's troublesome to type in an explanation so I just explained almost everything in this chapter.

-What's going to happen in other chapters?

I wanted to not only have one Organisation hunt Vocaloids, but also other Organisations with different goals. Im going to add the Seven Deadly Sins Franchise after this franchise.

-At the end, you guys saw IA mention VY1 and VY2. Their next chapter's upcoming Vocaloids!

-Why is this chapter's info time so long?

I have lots of information to type. So, yeah.

-Next time!

"That's the new hot girl, Imako Akiyama! Also known as IA!"

"Would you like to try our new game?"

"Miku! Snap out of it!"

Next time! Chapter 5: Online Game Addicts Sprechchor Part 1.


	5. Chapter 5: OGAS Part 1

Miku POV

I stared at my lunch box, but the food wasn't made by me. I do know how to cook, but Mikuo switched his lunch box with mine! When I get back home, I'll crush him. But he did say that he was going for a one week trip to Korea tomorrow. I would have loved to eat my lunch, but Mikuo forgot to add extra leeks. Forget crushing him, I'll kill him! So I ended up poking the rice with my chopsticks.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch Miku?" Rin asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Then, can I have it?" Rin asked as she took my lunch box.

"Wait! You have your own lunch, why not eat it?" Len asked as he took the lunch box.

"Please stop fighting, you're going to cause a scene again!" I mentioned.

Yup. The last time, it was during lunch as well. I treated them to a packet of meatballs, and when it came down to the last meatball, they fought for it. They got carried away and for some strange reason, the meatball landed on someone's head and knocked off his wig. Obviously, we got scolded, and I didn't even do anything wrong!

"You should finish your lunch first!" Len shouted as he snatched back the lunch box.

"But Miku's lunch looks tastier!" Rin shouted back as she took it back to her side.

"Then let me taste it first!" Len insisted.

"No way, I'll taste it first! I asked for it first."

"Let me taste it first!" They shouted at each other in unison, and the lunch box flew.

"Oh-crap." I sighed.

My lunch box flew up and came back down, and it was about to hit Luka. Wait, LUKA?! Oh man, we are twice as dead as before! Oh god, save me! I'm not even part of this incident but just save me! At that moment, Luka raised her hand up and caught the lunch box and the food dropped into the lunch box perfectly. She brought her hand down and looked at the lunch box.

"Wow, you managed to catch it Luka, good job." Piko complemented.

"I could do that too." Lily said proudly.

"Of course you can. With the help of your gang that is." Gumi replied.

"Is this yours Miku?" Luka asked as she showed the lunch box to me.

"Ummm, yeah." I answered.

"Then have it back. Oh, and meet me after school at the music room later, you too Rin." Luka told me as she handed over the lunch box.

"Ok, I Guess." I replied.

After that, everything was back to normal. Almost back to normal. I kept seeing a bunch of fanboys following a girl with white hair. If I recall, she's the new girl in school. That's all I've heard about her. I've never seen her face because all the boys kept crowding around her. I wonder how she gets her personal space…

Other than that change, there's nothing much. So let's time skip to after school!

～（第十三段）～

 _After school…_

I leaned against the wall and sighed, it's been like, ten minutes and Luka is still not here! I glanced at the big mirror and saw Rin trying to make faces at the mirror. I can't do much about Rin's behaviour, she's Rin after all.

"Sorry we're late!" Luka apologised as she entered the music room.

"Took you Long enough." I said as fixed my standing posture.

"I've invited Gumi and a special someone so I hope you won't mind." Luka mentioned.

I'm alright with Gumi, but who is this special someone? I watched Gumi enter the room along with a white haired girl. Woah, she's hot. She has white hair, she's hot and she's most probably 15 or so. Could she be this new girl everyone is talking about?

"I know Gumi, but who is she?" I asked as pointed at the girl.

"You seriously don't know her?" Gumi asked.

"That's the new hot girl, Imako Akiyama, also known as IA!" Rin squealed.

"Oh, that makes sense. Anyway, why did you call us here?"

"Miss Akiyama is a Vocaloid, but don't worry, she isn't part of the whole organisation stuff yet. So she's on neither side, but I can't help but wonder how Mayu hasn't found out about her yet. Apart from that, we're here to record a song collaboration. The song sounds better when our voices are used together. The song is called 'Pomp and Circumstance'." Luka explained.

"So how does that benefit us?" Rin asked as she gave Luka a suspicious look.

"I promise this has nothing to do with the Organisation. It's for our own personal use. The song 'Pomp and Circumstance' is a… Very sexual related song. So after doing some research, I found out if we record this song into the discs and activate it, it has the ability to attract the opposite gender." Luka explained further.

"I already have a bad feeling about this." I said as I walked towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere, we're going to do this here and now." Luka said as she pulled me back, showing me a music sheet.

"Rin? Help?" I pleaded.

"Sorry Miku, I actually want to see what happens."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Good, so let's get started!" Luka cheered.

"Yay." I replied sarcastically.

"So let's take out our clothes and start the song. They say the outfit also increases the effects of the song." Luka told us as she lifted up her shirt.

"There's no way I'm doing that!" I screamed at them.

I can't believe they actually want to do this. I'm not going to take off my clothes! But they already started taking off their shirts. How did I get dragged into this? God, please save me. Again.

"Don't worry Miku, you can leave your bra and panties on." Imako assured.

"That doesn't help at all!" I shouted.

"Then I'll help you take it off." Luka said as she lifted up my shirt.

"Oh why?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

～（第十四段）～

 _3 horrible days after recording the song…_

I sat on a nearby bench waiting for Rin to come, we decided to go shopping this weekend so we could forget about the worst experience a girl could get from recording a song. I originally wanted to invite Meiko for our shopping trip but she had to record some songs. Kaito and Len told us they had to go somewhere, so it's just the two of us. I was blushing madly and asking questions during the recording. At any time, you never know when someone could come walking in, wanting to do their business in the music room but instead saw five girls who were almost wearing close to nothing! I sighed and looked up.

"Oh Rin! You're here!" I asked, surprised.

"You still have that habit of thinking out loud. Anyway, let's start shopping!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled my hand.

"What do you mean when you said that I have a habit of thinking out loud?" I asked as I was dragged off the bench.

"Come on Miku! It's time for us to have fun shopping! Not ask questions all day." Rin cheered as she led me towards the fountain.

"I guess I could stop asking questions, but you own me an explanation after this." I mentioned.

"Did you remember this fountain? It's the one we always went to with Luka 9 years ago." Rin asked as she stared at her reflection in the water.

"The memory is still crystal clear. We would take our coins and throw them into the fountain. Then, we will make a wish. Maybe we should do so now." I replied as I gave Rin a coin.

"Yeah! Do you remember what Luka always wished for?"

"I still do. She would always wish to have tuna for dinner."

"So what are we waiting for, let's throw our coins in!" Rin told me as she threw in her coin.

"I wish for an adventure." Rin wished.

"Rin, you wished for an adventure but what role do you want in that adventure?" I asked.

"Maybe you and I would be under some sort of trance or something. Then, our friends would come and save us." Rin answered as she touched the water in the fountain.

"Alright. Then I'll wish for that." I replied as I tossed the coin in.

"Now that's done with, let's go into that shop. I also want to go there too and have fun with you." Rin told me as she pointed at the many shops she wanted to go.

"Alright, we'll go into the clothes shop first."

"Would you like to try our new game?" Someone from behind us asked.

We turned behind to see a woman with black hair showing us a computer game CD box.

"No thanks, we don't play games." I replied.

"But it's free, we're giving it to lucky people. So you may one to think twice." She mentioned.

"What's your name?" I asked as I looked at the box art.

"I'm Mizki, nice to meet you." Mizki introduced herself.

"Maybe we should try. It's been quite some time since we played a computer game." Rin told me as took a good look at the box art and the game summary.

"I'm not sure, this could be fake…" I told Rin.

"I assure you, this is no scam." Mizki assured me as she handed me another CD box.

"Ok, we'll try this game." I responded.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I'll be going now. Enjoy our game." She thanked us with a slight bow and went off.

"So when do you want to try this game?" I asked Rin who was reading the summary for quite some time.

"Maybe now, it looks interesting, we can go home and try it. It has a multiplayer function and we can talk through Skype."

"So I'll see you later!" Rin said as I waved goodbye to her.

I really wonder if this game is a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this and usually my instincts are correct. I could give it a try, what's the worst that can happen?

～（第十五段）～

Len POV

I walked with Kaito into the special white room, the place where Kaito uses to record his songs. I didn't miss the huge white room too much, it was normal. But I've never seen such advanced technology, it's so amazing that Rin couldn't stop looking at it for ages. We walked into the observation deck to see 3 men who were definitely older than me hanging around.

One of them had purple hair and another had white hair. They look familiar… I think their Gakupo and Piko. Yeah, I think it's them. Wait, but what are they doing here? Who is that pink haired guy? Does Kaito know him?

"So I'm going to quickly explain to you why I invited you all here. If you noticed, recently, Miku, Rin, Gumi and Luka are really good looking but no one knows. But now I know how they did that. They apparently recorded a song called 'Pomp and Circumstance' along with another girl called Imako. This song is a bit sexual related but when it's activated, it attracts the opposite gender. Since our voices sounds the best together, I decided that we should make a cover for this." Kaito explained.

"I see how this benefits all of us, despite us being enemies. But who the hell is he?" Piko asked as he pointed the guy with pink hair.

"He is an old Friend of mine, Yuma. He is also a Vocaloid so I invited him to do this song."

"The girls did it half naked but we just need to take off our shirts." Kaito explained as he took off his shirt.

Well, if it's only our shirts, it should be okay. We all are boys after all. I quickly took off my shirt along with the other boys and went into the gigantic white room.

"Alright I placed this on auto timer so when the music starts, just start and wait for your queue." Kaito told everyone as the song began to play.

" _Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

 _Toki ni wa kandari shite itami o oboesasete_

 _Afureru ekitai de yogoshite yo zenbu_

 _Ashi no saki kara zutto hawaseta sono shinkei wa mou_

 _Kanshoku ni oboreru karada kokoro o tsurete_

 _Yubi kuwaeta gaman no naka hosshiten no ga risou?_

 _Iranai subete wa ira nai migaki ageteru jama na PRIDE_

 _Muimi na sekai no RUURU kurai muda to shika ii you ga nai_

 _Kakushiteiru anata no STYLE mukidashi ni aru ga mama DIVE_

 _Soko ni umareru no wa kitai hazure nanka ja nai itadaki no SMILE_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _Toiki o awaseta aishou mimi ni fukikakeru kanjou_

 _Haretsushi sou na mune sawagidasu saibou_

 _Nugikaketeru shatsu yasashiku saite yo mazu kamawazu_

 _Get FURAINGU mo ari tamerawanaide darlin'_

 _Jiyuu na sekai no domannaka yume miten no ga honshou?_

 _Iranai subete wa iranai ojikezuita yabou no TRY_

 _Manzoku nante soko ni nai me ni mieru aware na mirai_

 _Omoidoori ni dekiru LIFE te ni dekiru ka wa anata shidai_

 _Kakushi tari nan ka wa shinai dare yori mo hokorashige ni dekiru MIND_

 _Hora kono sekai no naka hoka ni wa nai_

 _Tashika na mono jibun igai wa kaimu_

 _Chiisaku natteru baai ja nai itsu datte No Time! ALL RIGHT_

 _Jougen chi koe enjin zenkai de icchae BURN BURN BURN_

 _Hoshi gatten no wa sou kimochi ii no more..._

 _Aru ga mama no omoi de DANCE!_ _iinari de GET DOWN!_

 _Iranai subete wa iranai migaki ageteru jama na PRIDE_

 _Muimi na sekai no RUURU kurai muda to shika ii you ga nai_

 _Kakushiteiru anata no STYLE mukidashi ni aru ga mama DIVE_

 _Soko ni umareru no wa kitai hazure nanka janai itadaki no SMILE_

 _Hora kono sekai de ima tokihanatte_

 _Surudoku gira tsukaseta kibou motto honki dashi te ii yo._

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah"_

After singing, I collapsed on the floor and my perspiration trickled down my forehead. I'm exhausted. I sat up and looked at the rest, they were as tired as I was. I quickly stood up and walked into the observation deck and grabbed my shirt. I wore back my shirt and waved goodbye to the group. I went out of the room and headed towards the lifts. Rin should be back from shopping with Miku, I wonder if they had fun.

The lift was already at the floor and I just walked into it. I pressed the 1st floor button and arrived at the floor in a split second. I walked out and headed towards the exit. I have to admit, I would miss the grand lobby Kaito's skyscraper had. It's so amazing. I walked out of the skyscraper and went to a bus stop. Luckily, a bus already arrived and I went in it. I sat in one of the seats and sighed. Next time Kaito invites me to do his songs, I would need to make sure it's safe. I don't think a fourteen year old should be singing a song like that.

After a few stops, the bus stopped at the bus stop nearest to my house and I started walking from there. I walked passed a few houses and turned a right corner, and I should arrive at our yellow house. I pushed open the gate and locked it back. I placed my shoes at the doorstep and opened the door.

"I'm back!" I shouted.

I waited, but there was no reply. Maybe she didn't hear me.

"I said, I'm back!" I shouted louder.

Maybe she isn't back yet. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, its 5pm. It's been 4 hours, she should have been back by now. I climbed the flight of stairs towards Rin's room which was opposite of mine.

I pushed down the door handle and opened the door to see Rin's room filled with snacks all over the place. Why is the room so dark? I walked pass all the thrash and saw Rin playing her computer. It's been a Long time since Rin has played a computer game, but I thought she would at least remember to on the lights or clean up this dump. She sat on her chair and she was so close to the screen. What's going on?

"Hey Rin! What's with all this thrash? And why are the lights off?" I asked as I walked closer towards her.

"Oh, it's you. Can you help me check if I closed the window?" Rin replied.

I know she can piss me off, but that's just plain rude. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her chair so that she would be facing towards me.

"I know you're my Sister! But you don't have to be so rude! Anyway what's with…? What the?" I shouted at her but as soon as I saw that look on her face, I stepped back.

That look, it's so… It's like she is in some kind of trance. Her hazy eyes stared at me and she frowned the next second. At that moment, a game over could be heard. I took another step back as she stood up from her chair. She grabbed a chain from the table and dragged it on the floor. That's it! This is too creepy! Kaito would know what to do.

I ran towards the door and attempted to push down the door handle. It's locked. When was it locked in the first place?! The dragging of the chains made it way creepier, and Rin was still slowly walking towards me. I tried to kick open the door, but to no avail.

At that moment she gave me a thumbs down.

"You made me lose, I'll make sure you lose your freedom. Go to hell." She said monotonously.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

And I blacked out…

～（第十六段）～

When I awakened, I found myself in the living room, on the floor. Man, my head is in pain, it's like my head just got hit by a chain. I tried move my hands but they were tied together by a chain. So we're my legs, and my mouth was taped. Oh yeah, Rin whacked my head with a chain and it seems that she has taped my mouth, and used the chain to tie my legs and hands. So that's what she meant by take away my freedom…

But I'm still chained. Suddenly, I heard the phone ring. Luckily, I was placed beside the table with the phone on top. I used my body and slammed against the table to make the phone drop, and it worked. I wanted to smile at my accomplishment but now isn't the right time. Even though my hands were tied, I managed to press the answer button.

"You have one voice message. Playing voice message…

 _Miku! Snap out of it!_

 _Argh, she won't listen. Anyway, it's me Kaito. Something happened while Miku and Rin they were out shopping. Miku seemed to be in some kind of trance, I think Rin should be the same. My Guess is that you already found out that. Anyway, I'm going to head to your house soon, I'm at Miku's house. So hang in there! See ya Len!_

End of voice message."

At least Kaito is coming to save me. I wonder what happened to them. But no matter what, we will save them. We will defeat whoever got in our way. Even if it means risking our lives, we will destroy whoever is responsible for this.

Info Time!

-The song 'Pomp and Circumstance' is a very popular song and has more than one million views. It is sung by Luka, Miku, Gumi, IA and Rin. There is also a boys cover which is sung by Gakupo, Kaito, VY2, Piko and Len. Even though it suggests sexual themes, the music is nice either way.

-Why is Rin and Miku in a trance?

I don't want to give any spoilers so I'm just going to type why I chose them. This franchise is called the 'Online Game Addicts sprechchor'. As the franchise name suggest, that is what the song is called. It has reached over one million views and it is sung by Hatsune Miku. There is also a Popular Rin cover for it. So that's why.

-Next Time!

"We need to find who is responsible for this."

"If you give us them, we will release the trance."

"Please snap out of it! Our lives are depending on you!"

"We have no choice but to go in the game and free them from there."

Chapter 6: Online Game Addicts Sprechchor Part 2!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright. Time to clear up some things up. I'm so suppose to explain this next chapter since I already posted this one, but I just decided to edit this chapter. At the first chapter I mentioned that I created the first junior high and high school mix. I just researched on the Internet and found out what is an Academy. If You have been reading till now, you would have also realised Grammar mistakes and lack of Vocabulary use in the chapters. So I'm going to clarify this here and now.**

 **There are not many Elementary Students who write on Fanfiction net. Most of them are above 13. Well, I'm an elementary student. I wonder how many elementary students write stories online... Anyway, now that I have clarified that, I need to explain why I'm writing a 'Rated T' fanfic. I don't know what rating to put, so I just put a T.**

 **And I think it's about time to get a Beta Reader, but I don't know how to get one. Yay, I'm stupid. But I'm still learning the basics. So it's okay to be stupid! So all that is clarified. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **I Should** **be putting this on my profile but this is my first fanfiction so YOLO.**


	6. Chapter 6: OGAS Part 2

Kaito POV

"Are you sure about this?" Len asked me as he poked the machine in front of him.

"Yup. This is the only way." I replied.

"Anyway, we should be back in no time. So just stay here and take care of Rin and Miku." Meiko assured.

"What if 'he'or 'she' comes?" Len asked worriedly.

"Fight them with your Vocaloid powers. You know how to use it now right?" I told him as I prepared the machine.

"No I don't." Len replied.

"Don't worry, you can do it." Meiko cheered up Len as he ruffed his hair.

"Let's go Meiko, we don't have much time." I told her as I dragged her closer to the machine.

"See ya later Len!" Meiko exclaimed as the machine activated.

～（第十七段）～

 **2 days before…**

After everyone left the white room, I took my shirt and placed it on my shoulder. I stared at the new disc, it had a picture of a heart on it. I placed it in my pocket and walked out of the room. I collapsed on the sofa and turned to the coffee table. Sitting there was a plastic bag filled with leeks. I should give it to Miku, or else she'll keep complaining about me eating her leeks the previous day.

 _Flashback_

" _What are you doing in my room?!" Miku screamed at me._

" _Just came for fun. Anyway, how do you eat this vegetable? I've tried to barbecue it, steam it, fry it and even soak it. None of it worked." I replied as I waved around the leek in my hand._

" _How many did you take?" She asked me worriedly._

" _About… Twenty I Guess."_

" _T-twenty?! You better get out of my room and buy me more leeks the next time I see you!" The teal haired girl shouted at me as she shoved me out of her room._

" _Relax, it's just vegetables."_

" _But they are leeks! At the same time, you went in my room without my permission! So get out!"_

" _Fine, fine. I can walk out by myself." I told her as I walked out of her house._

" _Never come back without my permission again!" Miku shouted for the last time before she slammed the door._

 _～（第十八段）～_

 _Now…_

I sighed and sat up. Sure Miku's a Tamer, but she sure can be pushy sometimes. I grabbed the plastic bag and put on my shirt. Miku's house should be nearby, we do live in the same neighbourhood after all. I walked out of the building and headed down the street. A nice walk wouldn't hurt. I passed by the bus stop and made a left turn, and Miku's house should be another 4 houses away.

Finally, I stopped at the cyan coloured house. I pressed the doorbell and waited. I sighed and pressed the doorbell again. Miku hasn't answered it yet. Maybe I'm being impatient. I'll just look at the nice scenery and enjoy the nice Breeze today.

After appreciating the nice scenery, I finally turned back to the door. She still hasn't come to open it yet. I frowned slightly and pressed the doorbell for the third time. Come on, open the door already Miku! Not long after, I rapidly pressed the doorbell. I can't wait anymore.

The doorbell broke off and Miku still hasn't opened the door. I glanced at my watch and it's already 5pm. Miku and Rin should be back from their little shopping trip. If Miku's not going to open the door, I'll just disobey her rules and enter in through her window. I walked towards the side of her house and stared at the window at the second floor. It's open. Well, at least I don't have to pick the window lock now. I balanced myself on the window ledge of the first's floors window and jumped up, grabbing the window edge above with one hand. I pulled myself up and jumped into Miku's room.

I stepped onto the wooden floor and saw Miku playing her laptop at the corner of the room. Does Miku know that she has to on the lights when she plays her laptop? I took step forward and stepped on something. I lifted my foot to find a candy wrapper under my foot. Speaking of which, the room was filled with snacks and wrappers. I thought she cleans up most of the time.

"Hey Miku! I brought the leeks you wanted." I told her as I placed the bag of leeks in front if the computer screen.

At that moment I felt something kick my stomach. I flew back, making contact with the wall. I slowly pried myself off the wall and clenched my stomach. Damn, that hurt, but did Miku just kick me? She stood up and stared at me. Her eyes were cloudy and hazy, is she in some kind of trance?

"Vocaloid 2, The Snow White Princess Is." Miku mutter as she swiped a disc over her power bank.

"Snap out of it Miku! I don't want to fight you." I told her as she took a few steps closer towards me.

I gulped and reached for the window. Did the organisation do this? Nah, their technology isn't that advanced to do something like this yet. If she wants to fight me, she would have to chase me. I'll just slow her down and hopefully not hurt her.

"Vocaloid 1! Sacred Bow, Crescent Moon!" I shouted as I transformed.

I gripped tightly onto my bow and jumped out of the window. I need to take this chase to the high ground or else people would notice us. I landed gracefully on the floor and ran down the street. I looked back and Miku wasn't too far behind me, that's good, or is that bad? I jumped onto a lamppost and landed on one of the roofs. I continued jumping from one roof to another, hoping that I would reach Len's house sooner than later. Rin should be under the same trance as Miku, so I hope I would make it in time

I took out two arrows from my quiver and placed it onto my bow. I turned towards her and pulled back the string, aiming at the place Miku was going next. I quickly let go and the arrows flew towards Miku. As predicted, Miku took a step back and the arrows landed on the floor. At that moment, cherry blossom petals started to blow at Miku, temporarily blocking her sight. I swiftly jumped down and landed in a dark alley. Perfect. I leaned against the mouldy wall, concealing myself in the shadows. I heard some footsteps from above but it faded away not long after. When the footsteps were nowhere to be heard, I transformed back and walked out of the alley.

I'm not too far from the Kagamine's house, that's a relief. I reached into my right pocket and took out my phone. I called Len but he didn't pick up. Was I too late? So I sent him a voice message. I sighed and ran down the street, turned a right turn and arrived at a particular yellow house. I climbed over the gate and approached the door. I pushed down the door handle and opened it, revealing a tied up Len.

"Hmmhmmm!" Len exclaimed.

"Let's go before Rin finds out or Miku comes back!" I shouted as I picked Len up and placed him on my shoulder.

"Hmmmmhmhmmmhmm!" Len shouted in a muffled voice.

"Sorry, I don't speak 'Hmmm' language." I replied as I began running towards Meiko's house.

"Hmmmhmmmhmmmhm." Len cursed me, well, it sounded like cursing.

After a few minutes of running, I finally reached Meiko's house. I placed Len down the floor and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I quickly untied Len and removed the masking tape on his mouth.

"Next time you do that, I'll tell Meiko about the song you made me sing this this afternoon." Len warned me as he rubbed his wrists.

"What?! Please don't tell her! I won't ever do that again!" I begged Len.

"Don't tell me what?" Meiko asked as she opened the door.

"Umm… Why do you care so much about that? We have a bigger problem on our hands." I explained to her as we walked into her house.

"So what's going on?" Meiko asked as she closed the door.

"Miku and Rin got themselves into big trouble while shopping." Len explained for me.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked as she walked in the kitchen, preparing tea for us.

"They're in some kind of trance and we have no idea who caused it. It's certainly not the Organisation." I told her as she walked in with a tray with three cups on it.

"I see. But what can we do?" She asked as she sat beside me.

"We need to find who is responsible for this." I explained as I sipped my tea.

"Meiko, I think you have a voice message." Len informed Meiko as he pointed to the blinking red light on the phone.

"Can you help me press the button?" Meiko told Len.

"No problem." Len replied as he pressed the answer button.

" _Good Evening Meiko Sakine, Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion. You're probably wondering why are your two friends under some sort of trance right? Well, we're behind it. We will release them from the trance if you give us what we want. If you give us Kagamine Len we will release them. But after we release them, we will give you 1 week and you give us Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin. So basically if_ _you give us them, we will release the trance._

 _I hope you cooperate with us and accept this offer."_

"So those bastards are behind this right?" Meiko asked.

"It would appear so. But if we want to release Miku and Rin from the trance, we would have to give them Len. But we would only get a week and we would have to give them the girls." I mentioned.

"I don't know why, but her voice is so familiar… It has that same tone as one of my Cousin's.

…" Len informed us

"You're sure you're not mistaken?" Meiko asked.

"I'm sure of it. She sounds like Kagene Rui." Len told us.

"I see. Then stay away from her as far as possible. Does she have any siblings?" I asked as I took another sip of the tea.

"She has a twin Brother, Kagene Rei."

"Alright, then let's form a plan!" I exclaimed.

"Let me Guess, we're going to use the digitalizer, a machine that transport us humans into digital worlds, and go in the game to save the girls while Len stays here and takes care of Rin and Miku from any harm." Meiko said calmly.

"H-how did you know?" Kaito asked in disbelief.

"You're just plain predictable Kaito." Meiko explained as she stood up.

"Since that's planned let's put our plan into action." Len exclaimed.

～（第十九段）～

 **Present day…**

I pressed the start button on the digitalizer and a digital pad appeared underneath us. At that moment, a bright light blinded me and my body had a weird sensation.

After that sensation, I found myself falling from the sky. I Guess I landed in the game, but I thought they would put me on the ground! I looked around and Meiko wasn't there. Well, I'm dead. I went through a cloud and looked down, it was absolutely beautiful. The forests were filled with colourful flowers and big trees. I looked up and saw the shining stars and the full moon. Wow, I didn't know the graphics on this game were so beautiful!

But that doesn't change the fact that I'm falling to my death and my Vocaloid powers can't save me from something as terrible as this.

"Ahhh!" I screamed

Suddenly, I felt someone catch me. Is that person flying? The strange person flew down and placed me on the soft grass of the forest. The pink haired girl stared at me with her pink eyes and flicked my forehead.

"Are you some kind of idiot?! What are you doing in the air without any flying spells or mechanism?!" She screamed at me.

"Ummm, you know I can respawn right?" I lied as I rubbed my forehead.

Well, this is a game so people can respawn when they die but unfortunately I'm from real life, that means I die here, I die in real life.

"It's true that you can revive someone but you can't respawn! This isn't a game!" She shouted at me as she flicked my forehead again.

"Did I say respawn? I'm just a Pawn for a plan! Y-yeah!" I made up.

"You can't lie to me! You're not from around here aren't you?" She asked me as she flicked my forehead for the third time.

"Stop that! It hurts!" I whined.

"Answer my question and I'll stop that."

"I'm obviously not from around here. Look at my clothes and yours, they are completely different. Anyway, when I arrived, I began falling from the sky immediately."

"Well, if you want to survive you should come with me."

"Why?"

"This world is filled with monsters and stuff. The worst part that it's fighting against the evil forces that want to take over it. So if you want to live, you should come with me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I just saved you."

"You flicked my forehead thrice."

"You own me a favour for saving your life."

"Fine." I sighed.

"I'm Miki, nice to meet you." Miki told me as she we had a handshake.

"I'm Kaito, nice to meet you too."

～（第二十段）～

Len POV

"Please snap out of it. Our lives depend on you." I muttered.

I stared at Rin's door, she's still playing that computer game. I sighed, Kaito and Meiko are counting on me to protect them but they would kill me if I interrupt them in any way possible. Maybe I could go check on Miku and see if she's safe. She should be. At that moment, the doorbell rang. That's strange, I wasn't expecting anyone. I ran down the stairs and sprinted towards the door. I pushed down the door handle and opened it.

To my dismay, it was Kagene Rei.

"Hey Len! I just came to say hi!" Rei greeted me.

"Sorry I'm busy." I told him as I closed the door.

"Wait! What about Rin?" He asked as he stopped me from closing it any further.

"She's busy too."

"I promise I won't cause too much trouble, I'll just stay for a while."

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you." I told him as I opened the door wider.

"Thanks Len." Rei thanked me as he stepped into house.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, looking around at all the photos we had hanging on the walls.

"Can I see Rin?" He asked.

"Sorry but she's… Going through a tough time right now." I explained as I gave him a cup of juice.

"What a shame. Maybe I can cheer her up."

"That's useless. She won't cheer up at all."

"Come on, just give me five minutes with her."

"Then I'm coming in too."

"Sorry, this would only work when I'm the only one with her."

"But I need to see what you're doing."

"Just five minutes."

"Five minutes or not, I'm still keeping an eye on you no matter what."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Just what are you planning Rei?"

"I wanted to be nice but since you want it that way, I'll play naughty. Shadow pistol."

Suddenly, his shadow disappeared and a reappeared in his hand as a shape of a pistol. He pointed the pistol at my head, prepared to shoot at any moment.

"Bring me to Rin or else." He warned me.

Damn it! How did this suddenly happen? Ok, calm down Len, there's probably another way to get by this other than dying. Alright, remember what Miku said, just say my Vocaloid rank and say the song. A disc should appear in my hands and I just swipe it over my yellow power bank. After that immediately aim it at the target and hope it works. According to Kaito, since me and Rin are twins, our rank should start at Vocaloid 2. I just hope this works.

"Vocaloid 2! Butterfly on Your right Shoulder!" Is shouted as a yellow disc appeared in my hands.

So the threat was fake, he wouldn't kill me as he needs me. I swiped the disc over my power bank as I transformed. Suddenly, a golden futuristic pistol appeared in my hands. I stared at the pistol, surprised that I'm an Attacker. Well, since I have this, I'll use it. I pointed the pistol at Rei, who was just as shocked as me.

"A pistol too huh? Well, I expected nothing less. So it's just a shooting contest. Here's how we play, the first one to get hit by a bullet loses. The winner gets to see Rin." Rei told me as he pointed his pistol at me.

"Bring it on." I taunted.

～（第二十一段）～

Miku POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a blood red room. I tried moving but both my arms and legs are chained, leaving me vulnerable. I looked in front to see Imako in front of me.

"I-Imako?" I asked.

"You're awake. Oh and please don't call me Imako anymore." She told me.

"Then what should I call you?" I asked.

"My real name is IA." She replied.

"So why am I chained up like this?" I asked as I tried breaking the chains by pulling it forward.

"Stop trying to break it, it's futile. Anyway, this is your own mind and you're trapped in it until your friends agree with us."

"Then why are you in my mind?"

"We're using a special machine to let me enter your mind so I can prevent you from breaking the chains."

"Why are you doing this?"

"…"

"You don't like it, don't you?"

"Well, it's not for me to decide."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm created for this purpose."

"Created?"

"Don't you find my name weird? My name is just IA."

"Of course I find it weird but what does that have to do with the reason you're created?"

"Because I'm an artificial Vocaloid, Miku."

Info Time!

-Why is Kagene Rei and Rui the bad guys?

Sorry, no spoilers. But I really didn't want them be the bad guys in the first place, Unfortunately I couldn't find any other Vocaloid/Fanloid/Pitchloid more perfect for this job other than them.

-Why is Miki in the game?

Well, we got to add someone to show Kaito around. Oh, and the reason why I wrote Miki's hair is pink is because her Vocaloid 4 design hair is pink and not red.

-Why is Len an Attacker?

Well, I originally wanted his powers to be related to bananas but that's just weird. So I decided to have his powers related to the fact that Rin and Len are twins in this fanfic. Len's pistol is the partner of the other twin pistol Rin has. So when both pistols are used together, they're basically overpowered.

-Aren't you drifting away from the actual plot?

Technically I am but I'm going to change the summary soon. When I first wrote the summary I haven't thought through the entire story yet. But now I have, so as of 25/10/15 or 26/10/15 I have changed the summary and the plot.

-Upcoming Vocaloids!

-Kaai Yuki

-Hiyama Kiyoteru

Next Time!

"This is my guild!"

"Can you shoot me?"

"Where's Meiko?"

"You're an artificial Vocaloid IA?"

Chapter 7: Online Addicts Sprechchor Part 3!


	7. Chapter 7: OGAS Part 3

Kaito POV

I followed Miki into the deep dense forests, she told me that her guild should be nearby. I watched Miki cast spells to defeat monsters to protect me, but I don't need protection. I am fully capable of protecting myself but she insisted anyway. Unfortunately, there's still the fact that I don't have much information on this world except the fact there's magic here and there are level 5 monsters. It's not much, but it's all I got. Maybe I can ask Miki some questions.

"So… What is this world about?" I asked curiously.

"Can't you see I'm busy fighting level 5 monsters here?" She responded as she casted a spell called 'fireball'.

"I'm not from here, do you think I can survive without any information on this world?"

"For starters, you should learn what this world is about."

"That's what I asked you earlier!"

"You did? I didn't hear it."

"Never mind. Just explain to me the basic information anyone would need in order to survive in this world."

"This world is called Murakumo and in here there are monsters all around the place. We rank the monsters from level 1 to level 100. The people who live on it are mostly in groups but some go solo. Groups are split into two types, a light guild and a dark guild. From the name you should be able to guess that a dark guild is the group for people who take the dark side. My guild is a light guild so we protect people from monsters and dark guilds. Is that enough?"

"Umm… Sorry, I didn't write that down."

"You don't need to, as long as you understand, you should be ready."

"Seriously? Anyway, what about magic? How does it work?"

"Magic is basically spells. Everyone can use it, but certain types specialise in it. As Long as you practise the spell, you should be able to use it. Special types are able to read the spells from scrolls and they would be able to master it in no time. Are you satisfied yet?"

"Just one more question. What about mechanisms?"

"Mechanisms are basically your gear or machines. Everyone can craft it and build it. Certain mechanisms are complicated, so noobs like you should try to craft yourself some effective armour first."

"The concept of this world sounds like a concept from a RPG game, are you sure this is not a game?"

"You said the previous question was the last question."

"I did but this question is very important."

"You're not keeping to your word."

"Please, just answer it. I promise this is the last one until a very important question comes up."

"I thought you were normal, guess I was wrong. You are an idiot."

"Please don't call me an idiot, I already have someone calling me idiot back where I come from."

"But the name idiot suits you."

"Ok I'm an idiot but just answer the question already!"

"Fine, fine. No need to shout. At first we did think we were in a game but when someone died in this world, he or she didn't respawn whatsoever. So we took this world as real life ever since."

"Alright, that's all the questions. I'm officially satisfied for now."

"Thank god."

We continued walking into the forest, the sign of smoke in the sky was a sign that we were close to the guild. It's likely as the smoke from a campfire, right? Or have they not invented fire? The number of monsters coming to attack us became lesser as we walked nearer to the guild building. That's good.

After the long walk, Miki and I stood in front of a huge wall about 30 meters tall. We headed towards an iron gate which was heavily guarded by soldiers wearing armour. They had sharp spears in their hands and stood still in front of the gate with serious faces, it's best not to mess around with them. At that moment, the ground began to vibrate as the gate slowly opened, that must be a heavy gate. We walked pass the soldiers and walked into the town behind the walls. This wall reminds me of the 50 meter wall from an anime I watched, what was it called again? Attack on Titan I think… Putting that thought aside, we entered a lively town with people cheering by the cafes, children running around and the soldiers casually patrolling. What a happy town.

"This is the town my guild is located in. Don't worry about the wall, it's to protect us from level 50 monsters if they come." Miki informed me as we walked towards the town square.

The town square had a huge campfire burning and a huge building not too far behind it. The building looked like a castle with a flag hung at the top. The flag had the design of a shield with a chimera on it. Miki lead me into the castle and pushed open the wooden doors for me, revealing hall.

"This is my guild!" Miki proudly exclaimed.

I walked in the guild hall as the people sitting by the tables happily greeted Miki as they drank their beer. At the side, some people were showing off their spells and mechanisms. In front was a stage with people performing on it and not too far from the stage was a bar where people seemed to be flirting with the beautiful female bartender.

"Who is this guy you brought Miki?" A masculine voice asked from behind.

I turned behind to see a guy with tidy brown hair. He was around his twenties and was wearing armour which resembled a holy knight of some sort. He pushed up his glasses and looked at me, then at Miki.

"I found him, he's not from here." Miki replied.

"I can see that." He responded as he examined my clothes.

"Miki! You're back!" A little girl exclaimed.

A little girl with black hair ran towards Miki and hugged her tightly. The girl was carrying a small pink bag and tied her hair into two small pigtails, that's cute. Miki smiled at the small girl and patted her head. Later, the little girl turned and pointed at me.

"Who is this guy?" She asked curiously.

"He is Kaito, he isn't from around here so I decided to help him get used to this world. Oh, and apparently he is an idiot." Miki explained.

"Hey! I may be an idiot to you but you don't have to tell them I'm an idiot!" I shouted at her.

"He really is an idiot." Both the girl and the guy said in unison.

"Seriously?!"

"Anyway, the little girl is Kaai Yuki while the guy dressed like a holy knight is Hiyama Kiyoteru." Miki introduced.

"It's good to know that you trust this guy but we have an interesting visitor but I'm not too sure that that person is a visitor at all, she could be an intruder." Kiyoteru introduced.

"How did he or she get in here?"

"I'm not too sure myself. She just appeared in the guild hall, so we brought her to one of the guest rooms. She didn't tell us much, the only thing she told us is that her name is Meiko."

"Where's Meiko? Which guest room is she in?" I asked.

"You know this Meiko person?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, she came with me when I came here but we got separated."

"So this Meiko person appears suddenly in our guild hall while you suddenly appear in the sky. That totally make sense."

"He appeared in the sky?" Yuki asked.

"He did, I found it weird too."

"Alright, I know it's weird that I suddenly appeared in the sky but can you just show me where Meiko is." I asked again.

"I told you, she's in the guest rooms." Kiyoteru reminded me.

"How would I know where they are?"

"Mister, there's a sign over there and written on it is 'Guest rooms are this way'." Yuki told me as she pointed to a huge sign in front of me.

"How did I not notice that?"

"Because you're an idiot." Miki said nonchalantly.

I ignored Miki and headed towards the direction the sign pointed. I climbed up a very long staircase and walked into a corridor which had doors on both left and right sides. Each door had a sign which had either an occupied or unoccupied. There was only one door with the sign occupied, so that must be Meiko's room. I opened the door and saw Meiko reading a book on the bed.

"Kaito!" She cheered when she noticed I came in the room.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I bet this town isn't. Look there." Meiko told me as she pointed at the window.

I looked out of the window, it had a nice view of the town but that wasn't what Meiko wanted me to see. Outside the walls was an army. Then, Meiko handed me a pair binoculars.

"Look closely." Meiko said in a serious tone.

I looked through the binoculars and observed the approaching army carefully. The army seemed to be charging at full force, most probably a dark guild is coming to attack, and I should tell Miki. I should try to find the leader that's leading the army, Miki should know her. I looked at the front to see a soldiers riding on black horses but one stood out the most. I zoomed in further to see a girl riding a black dragon. I zoomed in to the maximum limit and carefully observed the leader's features. At that moment, my eyes widened and I dropped the binoculars of the floor. It can't be right? Why? Just why is she?

"You saw it too right? The one who is leading the army." Meiko asked me disappointingly.

"No way, it can't be. She wouldn't choose to be the leader of the dark guild." I denied.

"You saw it too, you can't deny it Kaito, and it's true. Our enemy is…"

" **Rin**."

～（二十二段）～

Len POV

I gripped on tightly into my newly discovered pistol, preparing to aim it at Rui. I need to protect Rin no matter what, who knows what Rui would do with her. But there's one problem…

"May I ask I question before we start?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Rui responded.

"It's a very important question so can you answer it honestly?"

"I promise."

"How do you operate this pistol?"

"WHAT?! You don't know how?!"

"Yeah, this is kind of my first time holding one of these."

"Like hell I'll tell you!"

"But you promised."

"Argh, why am I… Never mind. First, you aim at your enemy. Second, you pull the trigger. Third, a special feature should come with your bullet which is based on your song. Understand? Try with that box over there." Rui explained as he pointed at a box our left.

I carefully aimed the pistol at the box and made sure I would shoot the box. I slowly pulled the trigger and the bullet came out, along with a few small butterfly holograms that disappeared in a few seconds. The bullet went through the box and stopped after hitting the wall behind the box, leaving a bullet hole in it. Suddenly, a swarm of butterflies appeared, temporarily blocking the view of that area.

"That was pretty cool, but not as cool as mine. Let's start." Rui told me.

"3." I started the countdown.

"2."

"1."

"Go!"

At that moment, both of us pulled the trigger and immediately ducked down to dodge each other's bullets. The bullet I shot landed on the wall behind Rui and a swarm of butterflies appeared, blinding him, but I wasn't the only one with awesome effects. The bullet Rui shot had shadows emitting from it, the shadows caused the bullets to ricochet back towards me. I swiftly dropped down again, avoiding the bullet and aimed at Rui who just escaped from the swarm of butterflies. I pulled the trigger twice, aiming for the areas beside Rui, but he didn't move to neither his left nor right, he just stood there. So he predicted I would do that, that's pretty good, but I'm better. When the two bullets were shot into the floor a swarm of butterflies appeared from both his left and right, making an even bigger swarm from behind.

"Fire Flower!" I shouted as a yellow disc with a picture of a flame appeared in my hands.

I swiped the disc over my power bank and sprinted towards the couch in order to shoot him from the left when he escapes from the swarm of butterflies. When he escaped, he was already aiming at me. Both of us pulled the trigger and the bullets flew towards us. I managed to jump left while Rui just shot the bullet heading towards him, causing both bullets to shatter. I decided to do a rapid fire, Rui did the same. I kept moving left and right, dodging all of his bullets. Unfortunately, Rui was as agile as I was, he dodged every single bullet I shot.

In no time, the living room was filled with bullet holes and none of us were shot yet. I have to admit, Rui was good, but I know I can beat him. I need think of a plan, a plan that can exceed all of Rui's predictions, and a plan that can finish this battle once and for all.

"Oh my, look at that house, it has lots of bullet holes in it. Is that boy playing with a gun? Why is he all by himself?" Someone who passed by loudly commented.

What? They can't see Rui? Why? Is he putting on some kind of cloaking device? No, if he is, I shouldn't be able to see him too. So how did he do that?

"Tell me, why can't people see you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked back.

"Someone outside said he can't see you. So why is that so?"

"It's simple really, I'm a derivative."

"Oh… That explains it."

"You have no idea what is a derivative right?"

"Absolutely no clue."

"I wonder why Kaito didn't tell you, man, he really is an idiot. Anyway, a derivative is an imitation of a certain item or thing but there is a change to it. So basically I'm someone's derivative but only Vocaloids can only have them. So only Vocaloids can only see us. It's just like Hachune Miku, no one can see her but Vocaloids."

"But you're my Cousin, how can you be someone's derivative?"

"Len, can't you see who it is? I'm the shadow derivative of you, while Rei is the shadow derivative of Rin."

"Then how are you my Cousin?"

"That's a secret." Rui told me as he aimed and shot at me once more.

I quickly dodged it and aimed the pistol at him, shooting back at him. He ducked and took a step back. All of a sudden, his shadow enveloped him, dragging him into the shadow. In a split second, he emerged from my shadow behind me and aimed the pistol at my arm.

"If I shoot, I win." He reminded me.

"Then, why not shoot me in the head?" I dared him.

"I'm sorry but you're far too important to me." He replied

He grinned and slowly pulled the trigger. So I'm going to lose Rin, right here, in a match that I agreed to participate in the first place. What's worst is that I'm going to feel the pain of being shot in the arm. The injury wouldn't be too serious but it's the fact that I would let Kaito and Meiko down. Rui would do whatever he wanted to do with Rin in the first place and I would be lying here with an injured arm, not able to protect my twin Sister. Damn it! I'll take anything, anything that will save me. Even an enemy, I'll take it...

"I was planning to have a nice shopping trip but I guess I would have to help you, even if you're the enemy. How did you even get into these troubles Len? When we were young, Rin was the one who caused trouble not you." A familiar voice stated as the sound of footsteps was heard.

Both of us turned behind to see someone I didn't expect to see. It was Luka.

"Megurine Luka, I would advise you not to get mixed in this. I have no business with an Elemental yet." Rui stated as he pulled the trigger.

"I don't think so. Vocaloid 4! Luka Luka Night fever!" Luka shouted as she transformed and swiped her pink disk over her power bank.

Suddenly, Luka appeared in front of Rui, as if she teleported, and grabbed the bullet with her bare hands. The friction between the bullet and Luka's hand created smoke. Miraculously she stopped the bullet. How did she do that?

"T-that's impossible!" He shouted as he took a step back.

"It's possible if you're strong enough." She answered as she dropped the bullet on the floor.

"But your profile states you're a Vocaloid 2! Not a Vocaloid 4! No one can increase their rank within an 8 year time limit!"

"I was a Vocaloid 4 since March 2015, but I just didn't use it yet till today. So I used my other rank, Vocaloid 2."

"Damn it! Then, I'll have to shoot you too!" Rui shouted angrily as he began rapid fire.

"Double Lariat." Luka said as she swiped another pink disc over her power bank.

Luka waved her hand to the left and suddenly cherry blossom petals blew across the room, creating a strong wind. In an instant, all the bullets were blown away by the strong wind. I gaped in awe at Luka's power, was she that strong? If I recall the highest rank is Vocaloid 4, so is she one of the strongest Vocaloids in the world? Not to mention that she is an Elemental, one of the rarest types out there.

I took this opportunity and when the wind died down, I aimed at Rui and shot at him. Fortunately, Rui was too amazed to even dodge, by the moment he realised the bullet was flying at him, it was too late. The bullet went through his shoulder as he screamed in pain. I'm glad I didn't have to go through that pain. He pressed his hand against the wound and dropped down to his knees.

"You got lucky Len but I'll be back." Rui taunted as his shadow enveloped him.

After the shadow enveloped his entire body, the shadow dragged him into it, disappearing into it. I looked back at Luka who seemed totally unaffected by the battle just now.

"Care to explain?" Luka asked as she turned towards me.

"You see, we are in quite the situation right now." I explained.

I quickly explained to Luka all the details I knew about what was happening, but each time I mentioned Kaito, she would call him idiot. Well, I do want to fend for Kaito but he truly is an Idiot. Even though he is like a big Brother, an idiotic Brother is equivalent to a useless Brother.

"That's basically the situation we're in right now." I finished the Long explanation off.

"So Rin is upstairs, in a trance and Miku is in the same boat as her right now?" Luka asked to confirm.

"Bingo."

"Then I'll help you, even though we are enemies, you, Rin and Miku were my friends. There's also the saying my enemy's enemy is my enemy. So we would start by investigating the situation from real life while Kaito and Meiko do whatever their doing in the virtual world."

"Thanks Luka."

"No problem."

～（二十三段）～

Miku POV

"You're an artificial Vocaloid IA?' I asked.

"Yeah, but you don't know what is an artificial Vocaloid right?" IA asked back.

"Of course."

"The company I work for aims to make an artificial Vocaloid. An artificial Vocaloid is not a human being but a cyborg or a robot. Unfortunately, my company also turns actual Vocaloids into artificial ones as robots can't disobey their masters, so it's the perfect soldier or servant. I'm one of their successful projects."

"So are you created from scratch or were you originally a human?"

"I was once a human, but I can't remember my human life as they erased it. They didn't even let me remember my name. They just gave me the name IA and that's how my new life began ever since."

"That's sad, but why did they choose you in the first place?"

"Because I'm just like your enemy Lily and Gumi, I'm a creator but I have extremely rare powers. I have the ability to create anything and the thing would have the special effect or power related to the song I choose."

"That's very strong. You can destroy the whole world with that power."

"That's why they chose me."

"But how did they even get you to them in the first place?"

"Unfortunately I don't remember that. That memory is in my human life I once had."

"Aren't you angry at them? Just try to disobey them and you're free. You don't have to do this and…"

"But I can't! Of course I have tried but their technology is just so advanced, I can't even control my own feelings sometimes."

"But did they control your will to disobey? They haven't right? You must have the will to break free, you cannot be controlled forever like a puppet!"

"My will…"

"You have to try IA, I'm sure one day, you would remember who you were and you could enjoy your life, the control over your own feelings. Won't that feel nice?"

"It would, but how could I do that?"

"How would I know? Just try to think of a solution or something."

"I'll try, but I would stop if my boss finds out."

"No problem, one should have their own freedom and control over themselves."

"Ummm… but Miku?"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you locked up in your mind too? So that means you can't control yourself and your feelings too?"

"…"

Info Time!

-Why is Luka's element cherry blossoms?

I originally wanted her to have the power of water because it's related to tuna, but I found that power too boring. Since the colour of Luka's hair is pink and cherry blossoms are pink, in a special way, they are technically related. So that's how you get Luka's element to be cherry blossoms!

-Why did I add derivatives into this?

I didn't want to add them, but after some thought, it would make sense that they should be considered as something as well.

-Why was there an Attack on Titan reference?

I wanted to add it in for fun! Anyway, after my last examination I'm planning to watch a parody of the anime, it's called Attack on Titan junior high. There's also a new season coming in 2016! Yay! Oh, and don't ask why an elementary schooler is watching Attack on Titan, I can handle bloody scenes but the part where the titan ate Eren's mother nearly made cry.

-Is this fanfic going to be long?

Maybe, it really depends when I want to finish it as the plot of the concept of Vocaloid will never end.

-Next time!

"If I have to fight you Rin, I'll do it! To protect this town and to bring you back!"

"This company's technology is very advanced but we're going to break in anyway."

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met Kaito."

"Please help me unlock these chains IA, I'm begging you."

Chapter 8: OGAS Finale


	8. Chapter 8: OGAS Final

Kaito POV

"So what should we do? If we Attack Rin, she'll get hurt, but if we don't attack her, this town is doomed for." I asked Meiko, who was thinking of a plan as well.

"But it's a game avatar right? Rin is playing in real life, controlling the movements of her avatar, who is apparently the leader of that dark guild army." Meiko replied as she pointed to Rin's game avatar.

"It's true, but defeating her wouldn't break her trance."

"According to the citizens of this town, they think it's real, so if Rin's avatar dies here, its game over and Rin can't play anymore."

"Can't she just respawn as a new avatar? If you put everything together, the people here are actually in the game, so when they die, they don't respawn. To people in real life, you can respawn your character. So let's take it as if this game doesn't have the 'save game' function, so you would lose all your data if you lose. To the people here, they would lose their memories and 'die', so making it as if they died. So when the people in real life respawn their avatars, they would have to make a new avatar from scratch and start a whole new game again. To people here, it seems like a new person is born but it's really the same person from before but with no memories of their previous life. Putting my theory and the concept of this world together, it's does make sense, so Rin could respawn her character."

"Ummm... So basically?"

"The avatars here can respawn when they die, but when they respawn, they lose their memories from the previous life they had, they may have a new look, it depends on the person controlling the avatar, so Rin could still respawn, so we can't make her stop playing."

"You're pretty smart for an idiot, so maybe you're not much of an idiot after all. Putting that aside, there's a chance that their conscious is locked somewhere deep in their minds, making them unconsciously play the game, thus they choose the path of evil…"

"So we just need to reach Rin conscious to snap her out of the trance!"

"Now we got a plan, let's put it into action!" Meiko exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I shouted after her, following her from behind.

～（二十三段）～

Len POV

"Did you finally decided to join us?!" Mayu asked as she jumped up and down happily.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm just helping Len to save Miku and Rin, they're in some kind of trance so I'm here to help him, and so I brought him here to do some research about their enemy." Luka explained for me.

"What a shame, then I'll help you too, I don't want anyone else getting you guys, especially since Miku is a tamer while Rin is your partner, and together, you two make an overpowered duo. So just ask away, I'll answer them in a flash. I've memorised every single document our Organisation has." Mayu said disappointedly, sitting back on her chair.

"Do you know what Organisation Kagene Rei and Rui work for?" I asked first as I took a seat in front of Mayu along with Luka.

"Kagene Rei and Rui… Kagene... Oh! If I recall, they're your derivatives, aren't they? They work for a despicable Organisation which is hated by most Vocaloids out there. That Organisation is called DOWNN, which means Despicable Organisation with No Name. They aim to make Artificial Vocaloids, which are Vocaloids that are either made by complete machinery or real Vocaloids made into artificial ones."

"That's horrible. Anyway, basically the situation is that Miku and Rin played a computer game and because of it, they're in a trance. Meiko and Kaito went in the game to save them. So how do you break the trance?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know. I'm guessing that they build a machine of some sort, their technology is very advanced, but I haven't heard of such machine, unless it's through a screen and the person has been staring at it for quite some time."

"Is there a way to break the trance?"

"Well, since you went to the next question, I'm going to assume that my Guess is correct. If they used that method, Meiko and Kaito should be able to bring back one of them to normal, but it's not going to be easy, DOWNN should have Guards in their head guarding their conscious or something."

"Can we do anything to help?"

"Yes, you can. Meiko and Kaito is most probably going to get Rin back to normal first since Miku is more important and she won't show herself so easily. But knowing Miku from Luka, she may convince the guard to let her out and allow her to go back to normal. While they do that, you guys can break into the DOWNN building and defeat the other Vocaloids in the building, so you can eliminate their backup."

"This company's technology is very advanced but we're going to break in anyway? You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, you have to break in. If recall Vocaloids IA, VY1, VY2 and the Kagene's work for that company, all of them are tough but you two should be able to do it."

"Are you coming with us?"

"I'm not and I'm not allowing the others who work for me to go as they are a little busy at the moment and I want them to finish some paperwork instead of helping you. So I'll only allow Luka to help you, if she wants to."

"Where is the DOWNN building?"

"Luka should know, right Luka?"

"Of course, I memorised the map you gave me." Luka replied.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help. I'll be going now, are you coming Luka?" I asked Luka as I stood up from my chair.

"I'll help you fight them as well, currently saving Miku and Rin is all I can do for now. We would need to head to the train station and take the train to a few stations ahead of us in order to reach the building."

"So let's go there immediately, we have no time to waste." I said seriously as Luka and I walked out of Mayu's office.

～（二十四段）～

Kaito POV

"WHAT?! YOU TWO WANT TO FACE THE LEADER WITHOUT ANY MAGIC OR MECHANISMS?!" Miki screamed at us at the top of her lungs.

At that moment, everyone in the guild hall stared at us, wondering why Miki screamed. After realising, she went into a deep blush and covered her mouth. That was embarrassing, for her.

"What are you two thinking? That's Rin, the female general of one of the most evil Dark guilds in Murakumo," Miki asked softly. "What can you two even do?"

After her question, I looked at my power bank. Can my power bank even work here? If it can't work, we would be dead the moment we enter the battlefield. Should I try it here? Wouldn't the people here freak out when they see what I can do? What should I do? Tell me Leon…

"Stop asking Leon what to do, he's dead…" Meiko told me seriously.

"I bet you're asking Lola what to do as well." I replied to her, showing a proud face.

"Are you looking for trouble?! I got a rope and some stone weights with me." The angry woman warned me as she held a rope and stones in front of me.

"E-eh? Wait! I didn't mean it!" I squeaked as I backed away from her.

"Can you two please stop playing around and answer the question already." Miki told us seriously, punching me in the stomach.

"Why only me?!"

"Because you're an idiot." Both women answered in unison.

"Enough with me being an idiot already!"

"Alright, alright. We will show you what we can do here and now, if our powers don't work here, we won't go out into the battlefield. If it does, you make way for us while we charge at Rin. Agreed?" Meiko suggested.

"I agree, Kaito would be going first." Miki told me as he people in the guild hall made way for me.

I took in deep breath, calming myself down. Our chance against Rin is depending on this move, I need to succeed. I should go full power this time, no more holding back.

"Vocaloid 3! Sacred Bow! Ashes to Ashes!" I shouted as I transformed along with a blue disc appearing in my hand.

I swiped the disc over my power bank as my sacred bow spawned in my hand along with a quiver strapped onto my back. I took out three arrows from my quiver and placed them at my bow, finding a target.

I noticed 10 glasses placed in different places, three placed in a row on a table, five on the floor on the floor and two placed on the stage. The glasses were small, but I could see them. It would be impossible for a normal bow to shoot all the targets in one go, but it's not about the bow, it's about the archer.

I chose the bottom arrow to aim for the ones on the floor, the distance shouldn't be a problem. The middle one would aim for the ones the table, and the top one would aim for the ones on the stage. I pulled the string back and made sure my bow was steady, I should be ready. I took another deep breath and released the arrows.

The middle arrow managed to hit one of the glasses on the table, but that isn't all. The reason I chose Ashes to Ashes was that whatever object or person near the target I hit would turn into ashes, thus the other two glasses on the table turned into ashes. Three down, seven to go.

The bottom arrow hit one of the glasses on the floor, causing the glass beside it to turn into ashes. Unfortunately, the other three glasses were too far. I ran towards the arrow that went through the glass, even though I was running, to others it looked like teleporting. I reached the arrow in a split second, grabbing the arrow, changing the course of the arrow to hit another glass. The arrow hit the glass, causing the glass beside it to turn to ashes but I still have one last glass to go. Once again, I ran towards the arrow, grabbed it and changed it course to hit the last glass. The last glass shattered into pieces the moment the arrow hit it. Another five down, two to go.

The top arrow destroyed one of the glasses on the stage, but the other one was too far away. So I did it again, I ran towards the arrow, grabbed it and changed its course to hit the arrow beside. The last glass broke and I received a wild applause from the guild members. The method I used was taught by my Vocaloid mentor Leon, he specially designed it for me and even named it. The method is called 'Recycling'.

"W-what?! I haven't seen speed like that in my life! It's impossible!" Kiyoteru mentioned as his mouth gaped open in awe.

"It's possible if your train hard enough." I told him as I transformed back into my original clothes.

"Alright, it's my turn to shine!" Meiko exclaimed as she placed down a glass of sake. "Vocaloid 3, Destroy Destroy!"

Meiko is an Attacker, just like Rin and Len. But Meiko uses something special to her, which is a microphone given by her Vocaloid mentor Lola. This is a good advantage as it increases the effects and her power. Meiko is also a special type as Attackers cannot use something they treasure the most as their main weapon.

Her microphone was attached to a stand, making it look like a staff. The song Meiko chose is a song that has one of the most powerful effects which is very hard to achieve. The effect causes the thing she points at with her microphone will suddenly get destroyed, and that includes humans as well, making it very dangerous.

She looked around, trying to find something to target. Not long after, she found an unused statue that the guild looted from a dark guild when they defeated it. She pointed at the statue, which was a statue of a Griffin carved in stone.

"Destroy it!" Meiko shouted as she pointed at it with her Microphone.

Show off. She doesn't need to say the words 'Destroy it' in order to destroy something. If she wants to destroy it, she just needs to point at the thing and it gets destroyed mysteriously. The statue suddenly crumbled into little pieces, making it unrecognisable from before. The guild members stood in awe and gave a wild applause as well.

"I have nothing to say. I allow you to charge at Rin while we make way for you." Miki declared.

"Thank you!" Meiko and I thanked her in unison, slightly bowing.

"There's no need to bow, I don't want an idiot thanking me, and I don't want Meiko to bow too. Anyway, prepare for battle, the enemy is attacking! Remember to make way for our new guests so they defeat Dark General Rin!" Miki shouted as she raised her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The guild members cheered.

～（二十五段）～

Len POV

"Why is it so tall?!" I shouted in disbelief in front of the huge skyscraper.

"Since they're so rich and all, it would make sense that they would build such a tall skyscraper." Luka resounded.

"But it's about 200 storeys high!"

"I know, I can see."

"That's not what I meant."

"We need to sneak in, so we need to put in disguises."

"What disguise should we use?"

"Since they're rich and all, they are bound to have butlers and maids. So we should disguise as one of them. Can you put on this?" Luka asked as she showed me a maid costume.

"Why would I?! I don't even look like a girl one bit! There's no way I'm wearing a maid costume!" I boomed at her.

"Who says you don't? You're Rin's twin." Luka replied.

Luka quickly removed the rubber-band that tied my small ponytail, releasing my hair. She too out her comb and combed my fringe till it looked straight. She reached into her pocket and took out some clips to help me pin it. Not long after, I look exactly like Rin.

"Now you can put on The Maid costume right?" Luka asked.

"Are you sure you don't have a butler costume or anything else?" I asked back, putting in an annoyed face.

"I actually do, but it's more for Gakupo's size."

"Why?!"

We ran to the nearest changing room and changed. Unfortunately, I had to go in the girls changing room as my hairstyle is like a girl's and no boy would ever want to see a girl changing in the boys changing room. It would be heaven to go in the girl's changing room, for a pervert. The whole time, my nose couldn't stop bleeding. My nose bleed got worst after I saw how I looked in the mirror. I look 'cute'. I wonder what Miku and Rin would think about this. Maybe Rin would post the picture of me in a maid costume on Facebook while Miku pity's me. Maybe Miku won't let me taste her bento again!

"Let's go. Oh, and you look cute, Lenka." Luka teased me as we walked out of the changing room.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cute." I warned her.

"But you really do."

"Fine, call me whatever you want let's just get this done and over with."

We walked into the tall skyscraper revealing a huge lobby with the customer service counter in front with one lift at each side of it. I walked with Luka towards the counter, prepared to answer any questions thrown at us.

"Hello there, we are the newly hired maids." Luka informed the worker.

"I don't remember the boss mentioning about any new maids." The worker replied.

"He must have forgotten to tell you."

"I'll check the hiring forms first."

Damn it, we're dead! I gulped, hoping Luka has some kind of plan.

"Oh my Gosh! Is that Galaco!? The world famous singer that has won many awards!?"

"Really?! Where is she?!" The worker squealed as she looked away.

Luka immediately unfolded the paper she had and swapped places with the hiring form. So that's what she had planned.

"I don't see her." The worker responded.

"Maybe I was mistaken."

"What are your names?"

"I am Megurine Luka while my Friend is Kagamine Lenka."

"Megurine?! Kagamine?!"

"Yup, that's our names."

"You guys are special guests, I don't even have to look at the hiring list. The boss is waiting for you, you may proceed."

That was easy. Too easy. Both of us walked into the lift and the worker helped us press the 200th floor. She waved goodbye to us as the lift doors closed, but I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Looks like they were expecting us. Let's quickly change out of this, there isn't a camera here."

Wait. I'm changing. With Luka. **Luka**. SHE'S A WOMAN!

"Are you sure about this?! I'm a male, while you're a female!" I asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. No peeking, got it Len? Or else I'll kill you." Luka said calmly, how could she be so calm?

"Wait! You're changing here?!"

"Yeah, then where should we change? Nowhere but here right? So no peeking."

"G-Got it!" I promised as I turned behind.

I turned towards the wall, damn it, my cheeks fell warm. Am I embarrassed? Well, I am in the same room as a female changing. Maybe with this opportunity, I can take a 1 second peek? Maybe. This is my first time, apart from accidentally opening the toilet door while Rin was taking a bath, but she is my Sister. But this time, it's an older woman, and she isn't flat-chested! I did slight turn wanting to see Luka's body, but I only got to Luka's face. Was she blushing too? Her cheeks were in a deep coat of red. Guess people like Luka can get embarrassed sometimes. I've never seen Luka blush before, even during the most embarrassing of times. I quickly turned back before Luka noticed me and she finished changing not long after.

"I know you're no pervert, but just don't look back no matter what." I told her as we traded places.

I quickly took off The Maid costume and handed it to Luka, who was facing the wall. I put on the clothes I was wearing originally, giving me a sense of relief. I made my fringe spiky and tied my hair into a small ponytail using the rubber band once again.

"I'm done," I said, as she turned around "Umm… So Luka…"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why were you blushing?"

"Did you peek at me?"

"N-no! I swear! I only saw your face on accident."

"Yes, I was blushing, but what about it?"

"Well… I've really never seen you blush…"

"Well, something happened eight years ago, when I was twelve."

"Weren't you eleven when you left our lives?"

"Yeah, I started to feel embarrassment during my first year with the Organisation…"

～（二十六段）～

Luka POV

 _Flashback_

 _Eight Years ago…_

" _Let's go to the public bath!" A young Mayu cheered._

" _Why are we going there?" I asked curiously._

 _"Every year we go to the baths to relax. Now that I think of it, it's your first year with us, right Luka?" A woman with short black hair asked._

" _It is, along with Gakupo." I replied, pointing at Gakupo._

" _Well, you two would have fun." A man with blonde hair told us in a calm tone._

" _Anyway, why is someone as young as Mayu here?" Gakupo asked._

" _She's the next boss of this Organisation. Her parents own this organisation and when she is 13 years old, she has to take over it." The black haired woman explained to us._

" _But I didn't know we had a public bath in this building." I told the group._

" _I was unaware of it at first too." The blonde haired guy told me._

" _And here we are, the public baths. Luka, Mayu and I will head to the female bath, see you guys later." The black haired woman said as we went together into the bath._

 _We changed out of our clothes and placed them in our lockers, excited for our bath. We walked out of the locker room to find a huge bath, I could feel the warmth from the waters and I could see the steam in the air. I stepped into the warm bath along with the others, soaking my body in it. It was so relieving, the warmth, and the atmosphere. It was perfect. Maybe even heaven..._

 _All of the sudden, the lights went out._

" _What happened to the lights?" Mayu asked as she looked up._

" _I think it's a black out, lets quickly regroup with the boys. We have to go with covering ourselves with bath towels first. So don't drop it." The only grownup told us as she quickly went to get towels._

 _Mayu and I stepped out of the bath and took the bath towels from 'her', wrapping them around our bodies. We quickly walked out of the bath to see the men waiting for us there. They only wrapped themselves in towels too. I have this feeling that I should change, but I think it's still okay. I looked at 'her', and her cheeks were red. She was also avoiding eye contact with 'him'. I wonder why?_

" _Let's find the power source as soon as possible so let's split up. I'll go with 'her' as always, along with Mayu, since she's still 7 years old. Gakupo, Luka, you two should be able to go by yourselves right? You guys are eleven. See you two later!" 'He' told us._

 _The three went to the left, while we were tasked to go the right. Once again, I have this strange feeling, and since I'm alone with Gakupo, it's getting stronger. I touched my cheeks, they were a little warm… Why?_

" _Are you sick?! Your cheeks are turning red." Gakupo asked me worriedly, touching my forehead._

" _No I'm not." I replied to him, using both hands to push Gakupo away._

 _At that moment, I realised that I used both of my hands to push him away. Both. That means that I'm no longer holding my towel. Why am I acting so weird? We're both humans right? He should be able to see it right? R-right?_

 _My towel slowly dropped onto the floor, leaving my body exposed to Gakupo. It should be okay right? But why? Why do I have this feeling that this is embarrassing?! My cheeks grew hotter each second, turning into the deepest shade of red. So this is what it feels like to blush huh?_

 _Blood started gushing out from Gakupo's nose and he fainted on the floor with a flustered look._

" _It's so… Perfect. The perfect breast size, body structure and the perfect looks. It's like an angel from heaven… maybe u can touch those breasts…" Gakupo muttered as more blood came gushing out like a water fountain, forming a pool of blood bellow him._

 _Embarrassment is a strange feeling but I have to do something more important first…_

" _Gakupo you pervert!" I screamed at him, lifting my hand up, prepared to bring it down._

 _That day, was the first time I felt embarrassed in my whole life._

～（二十七段）～

Len POV

"That explains it…" I mentioned.

"Do you have any more questions?" Luka asked, giving me a polite smile, "You can ask me anything, even if it offends me."

"I do have one question. Why is it taking so long to reach the 200th floor?! We changed our clothes and you told me a story that should be more than enough time to reach the 200th floor! But for some strange reason, we're only half way there!"

"I wonder why as well."

"So what do you want to do while waiting?"

"You're not going to ask any more questions like why I left and what happened on that day?"

"I'll ask you next time, I don't want to get emotional at this moment."

"Alright, then let's play 'I Spy'."

"There's not much stuff in the lift."

"It's okay, they say time goes by faster while having fun."

"Fine," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I'll go first."

～（二十八段）～

Kaito POV

The army was approaching at rapid speeds and could reach the borders of the town anytime soon. I crouched at the top of the wall, with my bow in my hand, preparing to let go of the string any moment. Meiko stood beside me, spinning the microphone stand as a small warmup. The guild members prepared a cannon like mechanism that shoots magic balls with different effects instead of cannon balls.

The army was closing in, we felt the dark aura surrounding it, and it was a cold and evil one. One that truly belongs to one of the armies of a dark guild. It had a rather basic formation, with the leader, Rin at the front, while the soldiers on black horses followed behind her. According to Miki, that army was rumoured to come directly from the void due to its rather dark aura and its shadow horses.

At that moment, the dark army begun to Attack. The black dragon roared fiercely, causing the army to split. A certain part of the army charging at different sections of the town while Rin steered the dragon to charge towards our section. The dragon flew towards us immediately, opening its mouth, forming a black fireball inside it.

"Change me! Attack change Defence!" Meiko shouted, swiping a red disk over her power bank.

Meiko spun her microphone stand effortlessly, till it automatically spun itself like helicopter blades. The song 'Change Me' allows Meiko to change to different types. Mainly, Attack, Defence and Speed. Using Change Me, she vastly increases her Defence and also gives her special defence moves. For example…

"Force field!" Meiko shouted, as a blue shield emerged from the spinning microphone stand, which surrounded our section if the wall.

The black fireball shot out if the dragons mouth, clashing against the force field, causing the fireball to disappear. The force field disappeared, as it's only a onetime thing, and Meiko stopped the microphone stand from spinning. ' _Find the weakness, hold it down, and get your Friend back.' Miki's words echoed in my mind._ Suddenly, the guild members began shooting electrical bolts from their mechanisms, hoping to damage the dragon. Unfortunately, the attempt was futile, with one roar, it reflected the bolts, shooting the mechanisms instead. I took action and released the arrow I was holding onto, the dragon was too distracted by the bolts, and he had no time to do another roar. The arrow struck the dragon by its eye, at the same time freezing the dragon into ice due to my Snowman effect.

Rin immediately jumped off the dragon, landing in front of us. The dragon shrieked as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Rin didn't look back, instead she glared at us with her menacing red eyes. The Rin we know had blue eyes, I guess that's the effect of the trance as well.

"If I have to fight you Rin, I'll do it! To protect this town and to bring you back!" Meiko shouted.

"Wait. You're seriously going to fight us Rin? I thought you knew better than that." I told her, "If you're going to fight us, at least kill me with those hands of yours. I rather be killed by you than anyone else."

"Are you crazy?!" Meiko screamed at me, "I don't want you to die!"

"Don't interfere Meiko, I want to die instead of fighting my Friend."

At that moment, Rin dashed towards me with a dagger appearing in her hands. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of having a dagger pierced through my heart. I waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see the dagger right in front of me. It looked like Rin hesitated to pierce the dagger, her hands were shaking, as if the real Rin is still in there, not wanting to hurt her friends.

I gave out a mischievous grin as she slowly retracted back her dagger. She stared at her hand in confusion, with her hand still shaking.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me, you wouldn't even touch me, right? But if you can't hurt me, why are you going to destroy this town? You're not the person to, you're not even in full control of yourself." I said as I retracted my bow, "Answer me, Rin."

The wind blew against our faces and she gave me a sad look. She held onto the dagger with both hands, and aimed it at me once more. But she still couldn't do it. She dropped the dagger on the floor, and took a step back. She's probably still confused.

Suddenly, Rin quickly picked up the dagger and sliced my shoulder. I screamed in pain as blood came oozing out of the deep cut. I pressed my hand against my wound, giving Rin a look of both anger and sadness. Her eyes suddenly widened and tears began to form in her eyes. She dropped the dagger and her hands tried to reach out, as if she wanted to help but couldn't.

"S-sor-ry K-ka-ait-o." Rin managed to mutter out before she dropped to floor, crying louder than before.

I sighed and walked towards her, bringing my hand towards her face. I flicked her forehead and gave a slight grin. She gave me a confused look as she rubbed her forehead.

"Idiot," I told her as I patted her head, "its okay, you don't have to cry. Listen to me Rin, just try to break out of the trance. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, and you don't have to. We'll be friends again, we would go out with the others and it would have a happy ending."

Out of the blue, she started to scream, what seemed like a black spirit came out of her body, disappearing into thin air. Her blood red eyes, slowly turning into her light blue eyes once again. I kneeled down and hugged her as she screamed in pain, helping her to calm down as the trance placed on her slowly went away. When she stopped screaming, she leaned on me, whispering a barely audible 'thank you' and fainted.

"Wow that was some act. That's what you needed the fake wound and blood for. Who knew you would plan this all out? So what now? Go on a date with Rin?" Meiko mocked as she walked closer towards us.

"Our age difference is too big, anyway I don't feel anything for her. I'm just hugging her as her Friend, not a lover. You saw how she screamed, I bet the whole town heard it." I replied.

I detached the sticker that had the picture of a deep cut and licked the tomato sauce that looked like blood. I knew Rin wouldn't cut me, even if she targeted my shoulder. She just missed my shoulder by inches, but thankfully I wasn't hurt. We looked down to see all the dark guild soldiers disappearing one by one, so they weren't humans.

"So the Rumours were true, the soldiers were from the void." Meiko mentioned as she transformed back into her original clothes.

Soon, it became dark and we brought Rin back to the guild. We waited beside her bed as she rested.

"May I come in?" Miki asked as she opened the door.

"The more the merrier!" Meiko exclaimed as she drank her sake.

Miki walked in and sat beside Rin, placing the glass of water she had on the table.

"All this time, I never knew that she was in a trance. I pity her, to be locked in her mind, killing millions of innocent people in the process," Miki mentioned as she moved Rin's bangs away, "What about you're other Friend?"

"We don't have to worry about her, she can break out by herself." I assured Miki.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know she can. She's a special one, a very unique one to be more exact."

"She's waking up!"

All of us turned towards Rin as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to sit up in the process. She rubbed her eyes and sat up with guilt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I just… Couldn't control myself. I was in a blood red room and there was this woman in there too. She kept saying that I was useless and other stuff. Overall, I'm very sorry for what I did." Rin apologised.

"There's no need to apologise." Miki said, "as Long as you learn your lesson it should be okay."

"But this apology won't bring back the thousands of people I have killed."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're still alive. Trust me." Meiko assured.

～（二十九段）～

Len POV

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the 200th floor. The lift doors opened revealing huge battle arena. It looked like a temple, something like the Angkor Wat. We walked out of the lift, stepping onto the soft grass at our feet.

"Took you guys Long enough," A deep voice said in relief, "I wish they would fix that slow elevator. It takes too long."

I turned to the direction of the voice, to find a man with pink hair wiping the blade of his sword with a white cloth. That guy… Yuma… What is he doing here? He was sitting on one of the pillars with his sheath beside him. On the pillar opposite of him was a girl with short black hair, she twirled her hair pin like helicopter blades, as if bored while waiting for us. Yuma placed his katana back in its sheath and jumped down from the pillar, landing on the ground gracefully. The girl did the same and placed the pin back in her pocket.

"Mizki and Yuma if I'm not mistaken? Or should I call you two VY1 and VY2?" Luka asked in a serious tone.

"I'm surprised you even know our real names. At least it saves the introduction, but I didn't expect you to be part of this, Megurine Luka." VY1 replied.

"Just wanted to take part in this, maybe for fun even."

"So, are you here to give us Kagamine Len or what?"

"I'm here to propose an offer."

"What is it?"

"Why not we split Len into half and you can have half of him while I have another."

"I'll die!" I shouted at Luka, who seemed unaffected.

"Sorry, but I want to have him in one piece," VY1 apologised "Can I pay for it?"

"I'm not an 'it'!"

"How much are you going to pay me?" Luka asked curiously.

"10 Yen." VY1 answered as she lifted a card with the number '1' one it.

"H-hey! I also contributed in this! So let me give him to the boss! I'll pay 15 yen!" VY2 shouted as he lifted a card with the number '2'.

"20 yen!"

"25 yen!"

"30!"

"40!"

"50!"

"60!"

"I'm not an auction item!" I screamed at them, but they ignored me. Why?

"Do we have a 70 yen? Anyone? No? Alright, then Len belongs to VY1!" Luka declared.

"My life is as cheap as an ice pop…" I muttered to myself in disappointment.

VY1 walked towards me and grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to the side they were standing on. I heard Luka mutter something, and she suddenly appeared in front of us, kicking VY1 at the side. So that's what she had planned… But she still used me as an auction item!

"Sorry, but I'm taking him back. He isn't for sale anymore and you don't own him yet, you haven't payed." Luka insisted as she pulled me closer to her.

VY2 grunted in anger and unsheathed his sword, sprinting towards Luka. Smoke formed behind him as he ran at amazing speeds, so fast, it almost seems like he is flying. I looked back at Luka, who still didn't do anything and seemed… Bored? She motioned her hand towards the left and pulled it in, as if pulling a rope. Cherry blossom petals appeared out of now where and took the sword out of VY2's hand. Luka motioned her hand down the next second, causing the petals to form a rope in front of his feet, causing him to trip over it.

"Circus Monster!" Luka shouted as she swiped her disc over her power bank.

Luka kneeled down, placing her left hand on the floor. A circle started to form in front of us, glowing bright pink as a pattern started to form. The lines connected with each other, making what seems like an alchemy circle. When the pattern was completed, the Circle glowed brighter, temporarily blinding me. The sound of doors echoed throughout the room as the light slowly faded. When the light faded, it revealed a human like figure, but it had horns on its head, sharp claws and a black devil like tail at the back. What in the world is that? Is that a Circus Monster?

The Monster disappeared and the sound of VY1 screaming in pain was heard. I turned to where VY1's body was, she was coughing metal parts and had a look of both confusion and anger. Her body dropped dead onto the floor and the Monster was behind it, it was there so it can pierce its long sharp claws through VY1's metal stomach.

"Damn you!" VY2 enraged as he dashed towards the Monster, preparing to slice his sword through the monsters body.

The Monster disappeared once more, appearing behind VY2, reaching out to his head and slammed his head on the floor. The Monster released its hand and left VY2 and VY1 alone so they can rest after being so seriously injured, I think that's the reason. I hope. The Monster started to turn into cherry blossom petals, going away peacefully.

"What was that?" I asked Luka, who was taking VY1's sword away.

"A circus Monster I summoned." Luka replied casually.

"You can summon it?!"

"Yes, I can. The song 'Circus Monster' allows me to summon the Monster that was used in the song."

"That's interesting, but why are you taking away their items?"

"Both of them are Attackers. VY2 has the ability to insert himself or anyone else into his targets memories by slicing them with his sword along with special abilities based on the song, while VY1 can multiply her hair pin, adding special effects based on the song. Those are very rare abilities, but I'm more afraid on IA than anyone else."

"So that's how Kaito though he was his Friend, and how he inserted Rei into my memories. What ability does IA have?"

"It's a rather scary ability, the ability which is closest to Gods. You will see it for yourself when the time comes."

"It really does sound scary."

"Anyway, let's find the boss."

～（三十段）～

Miku POV

"…" I was speechless. The irony…

"So what can you do?" IA asked.

"But, I need to try. I have Friends waiting for me, they're saving me now. I know they're not going to give up, so I'm not!"

"What if it fails? I'm not going to unlock you from those chains, even if I do break free from my master's control."

"But I'm your Friend, aren't I?"

"W-wait! W-what ar-are you talking about!?"

"As your Friend, I Guess I'll give you a new name!"

"What?!"

"I know, from now onwards, I'll call you Aria. Does it sound nice?"

"I guess it does..."

"Maybe after this, do you want to go out together?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be fun, trust me!"

"W-why do you want to be my Friend? I'm your enemy."

"The company you work for yes, but I don't hold any grudges against you personally."

"…"

"Even if we are enemies, I want to be your Friend. Just knowing that we Vocaloids are special, I want to get to know as many as I can. Since we're here, why not make friendship right here and now?"

"B-but…"

"After all this crap, we can go out together with Rin, Len, Meiko and everyone else."

"But why?! I just tricked you! Why are you still trying to be my Friend!?"

"It's because I pity you."

"W-what?"

"Since you forgot about being and human and stuff, I figure you should start a new life from now. Even though you're an artificial Vocaloid, you can still start your life anew. So I'm helping you start by being your first Friend!"

IA stood there, speechless, not sure of what to do next. I gave her sympathetic look, wanting to pat her head or even hug her, but I'm still stuck. Tears formed in her eyes and soon it started to pour down her face. Her eyes widened and she touched her wet face, as if surprised that she was crying.

"I'm crying…" She muttered to herself in amazement.

"Please help me unlock these chains IA, I'm begging you." I begged her.

She stared at me, with a look I never expected. Her blue eyes were always plain and lifeless, but the look she gave me, was a look of determination, one full of life, one that showed that she had hope. She wiped her remaining tears as she ran towards me. When I say running, I mean it looked like teleporting. How do they run that fast? Am I the only one who can't do that?!

She reached her hands out, pulling the chains off from my legs, and with one try, she broke the chain. She lifted her hand and chopped the chain holding both my left and right hand together, and once again, she did it in one try. Am I that weak?! She could break it so easily?! Why can't I?!

"Thank you, Aria." I thanked her, giving her a soft smile.

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard, small pieces of red of the ceiling started to rain down. Both of us looked up to see the ceiling collapsing. Not only the ceiling, had the red room itself begun to crumble into pieces itself, shattering like glass.

"You should return to your body soon, just wait a moment." Aria informed me as her body started disappearing.

I nodded my head as Aria fully vanished, leaving me alone in the ruined room. I Guess I'm going to see her sooner than I thought. At least I made a Friend. Artificial Vocaloids huh? It sounds interesting but it's just so… Wrong. Turning humans into robots are the absolute worst, it couldn't get any more chaotic than that. It's just so sad. My body slowly faded away, turning translucent. I'll be going back to the real world now, I just hope IA would be alright, she did let me free after all.

I looked up, a big chunk of the ceiling was about to land on me. At least, I'm able to leave this room... The chunk was closing in, big enough to Squash me flat. My feet and hands already disappeared, so I Guess being hit by this chunk would cause the process to go faster. My body was disappearing, along with my face. Soon enough, my world went black.

～（三十一段）～

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room. A very grand room indeed. I sat up, looking around the room. The bed I was on had a frame of gold, while the mattress was so soft, anyone would fall asleep if that person tried to sleep on it. The floor was made of polished marble, while the room walls had a design which resembled the walls mostly found in a hotel. I moved my hand to the left and touched something hairy, something like hair. I looked in that direction, to see Kaito sitting in a chair beside the bed, but his head was lying on the bed. I sighed and flicked his forehead, which woke him up immediately.

"Hey! What was that f… Miku! You're awake!" Kaito exclaimed as he shook me vigorously.

"Stop shaking me!" I screamed at him.

"I've got to tell the others!" He cheered as he exited out of the room.

I remained in the bed, waiting for the others to come in. Maybe I should go to them… Unfortunately, it's already too late. Rin came running into the room with her arms out. She pounced onto me and hugged me tightly, as if I'm a teddy bear.

"I was so afraid you won't wake up Miku!" Rin cried as she released me.

"Rin, please don't do that. You're not a little kid, and you were about kill me." I managed to cough out despite the pain of my aching body after Rin's hug of death.

As always, Len calmly walked in with a banana in his hands, followed by what seemed like a drunk Meiko. Meiko was dragging Kaito in with his scarf, is Kaito going to live? He looks pale and it seems he can't breathe…

"Nice to see you back, Miku." Len greeted me as he ate another part of the banana.

"*hic* me too!" Meiko exclaimed loudly as he continued pulling Kaito's scarf like a rope, strangling the poor idiot. Meiko can get really drunk, how much sake did she drink while waiting?

"I bet you're wondering what happened to us right? I was in the same boat as you, but Kaito and a Meiko saved me by entering the game to get me back. After that, we said our goodbyes to the people in the game, returning back to real life with the super advanced machine called the Digitalizer. While they did that Len and Luka headed towards the enemy base and defeated the backup. Unfortunately, the boss already escaped along with IA, Kagamine Rui and Rei. So Long story short, we kicked butt!" Rin explained to me excitedly.

"Luka helped?!" I asked, surprised.

"I know, Len and I found it weird too, but she was very useful. According to Len, Luka was really awesome while battling two Vocaloids called VY1 and VY2!"

"What about IA?"

"Unfortunately, we didn't know what happened to her, Len and Luka found her memory disc on the bosses table. My Guess is that they erased her memories again."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, we'll find them for sure! I can assure you that!"

"Let's party!" The drunken Meiko exclaimed as she pulled Kaito's scarf, and hopefully, for the last time.

"Yeah!" We cheered after her.

～（三十二段）～

Rei POV

"May I lend IA until the entire plan is over?" 'She' asked me.

"Why?" I asked back.

"I want to try something, a plan that might work. Anyway, you have no boss, you just pretend to have one. So I'm technically your 'boss'."

"What is that 'something'?"

"Before IA's memories were erased, she had become acquainted we Hatsune Miku, yes?"

"That's true."

"That shows that Miku would care for IA, and with IA's ability, I assure you, we can achieve our goal."

"Fine, but just this once. IA is a very special Creator."

"Creator you say? Maybe I haven't told you this but she isn't a Creator."

"Then what is she?"

"She's a Kami."

"There are a lot of meanings for the word Kami."

"The Kami I'm talking about is…"

"Is what?"

" **God.** The type Kami is the type that has powers that closely resembles to a God. For one example, it's IA. Maybe Hatsune Miku, but we can't confirm it yet. Kagamine Rin and Len could be one too, but we can't be too sure to."

"I see. I'll lend you IA tomorrow. I'll come with her tomorrow, at the park we always used to go."

"Alright, I'll see you there! Oh and don't forget, **who's the stronger one here, don't you go pulling strings on your own.** Other than that, bye bye!"

Info Time!

-Why are the Vocaloids so damn fast?

As A Vocaloid rank increases, it increases their physical abilities. Mainly, speed, Defence, strength and stamina. That's how most of the Vocaloids are faster than others, and how Luka, the only Vocaloid 4 introduced in the series so far managed to defeat VY1 and VY2 so easily.

-What song is 'Destroy, Destroy!'? You may ask if you have never heard Meiko sing it.

Actually she did sing it. There are two translations to the title of the song. To some it's 'Break it, Break it!' And to others it's 'Destroy, Destroy!' I used the second translation as it sound way more cooler. : P

-Doesn't VY1 have a Vocaloid 4 voice bank which was released last year's December?

Yes, yes she has. If you didn't notice, I give a Vocaloid rank according to which Vocaloid they are in real life. But Luka was too smart, and knew that VY1 was a Vocaloid 4 and tried to eliminate her from the battle first before she even got the chance her Vocaloid 4.

-Why is IA a Kami?

I have to admit, IA is one of my favourite Vocaloids. Unfortunately, I really didn't know what to give her. I read the Wiki about her, it said that when she was announced, she was mysterious or something along those lines. So I gave her a rather mysterious type, Kami.

-Why is an elementary schooler writing something… about Luka and Len changing, etc. in the middle of the story?

Well, I wanted to try writing something like that for once. I always see fan service in many Amines, mainly, Fairy Tail and the anime I gave up watching due to its fan service, High school DxD. So I wanted to try it out to see how it feels to write it. I didn't go into extreme detail, as it's a bit too disgusting and weird for me to write… Other than that, I assure you won't see those kind of things often in this fanfic.

-Is there going to be romance?

That, I'm not too sure. I'm not the type who knows how to properly write romance, but I Guess I can leave a few hints here and there. If you noticed, you would have noticed a hint of GakupoxLuka. So there you go!

-What's going to happen next?

Well, the gang needs to rest and I don't want them to be caught in something so soon, so next chapter would be more of a filter, but it's related to the plot. But as said in one of the previous chapters, I'm going to do the seven deadly sins series next! Yay! So get ready! But… Can I like avoid Lust? Just remembering makes me want to vomit… That song is just so… Sexual… But if one Sin is missing, it's wouldn't be called 'The Seven Deadly Sins' series right? * sigh * my god, don't expect me to go into detail about Lust…

-Why did I name IA Aria?

Well, according to the wiki, people from overseas mistook her for the name Aria when she was first release. I originally wanted it to be Lia, since her voice provider is Lia, but I decided not to.

-Why did it take 2 weeks to write this chapter?

Can't you see this chapter is longer that the others?! If you haven't noticed, go get your head checked. I actually finished this in 1 week, but for some reason my computer couldn't find the file I saved it in… There's your explanation!

-I just realised that YOHIOloid voice provider is actually Swedish… Remember in Chapter 4 Meiko went to Sweden? Yeah… That's a mistake… THE MORE YOU KNOW! : 3

(I bet that some of you don't know that the voice provider is Swedish, unless you're a very big fan of all English Vocaloids or YOHIOloid or you just know the religion/race of all Vocaloid voice providers. Or maybe you just happen to know.)

-Why are you writings these 'Info Time'?

There are certain parts that won't be explained in the story in here. Like the reason why I chose this and that. If you've been reading this part, than good for you! If you haven't, I highly advise you to read this part of the story. **So start reading 'Info Time'!**

Next Time!

"If you want to know about our enemies that much, just ask if you can stay with them for awhile or something like that."

"Kaito is an idiot. Now i know Gakupo is a flirt and a pervert. What's next?"

"You have a gang?!"

"I bet Gumi is the only normal one among our enemies.."

Chapter 9: Together with the Enemy?!


	9. Chapter 9: Together with the enemy?

Miku POV

It's been three days since the Trance incident and I didn't miss much of school since it was solved in one day. Gumi was kind enough to help me write the notes during class and Luka also gave an extra class to teach Rin, Len and I on the lessons we missed in that day, yes, Luka can teach other subjects as well. But Luka got punished for skipping the classes she was supposed to teach too. Basically, none of us got out of the incident unscathed. Maybe Meiko and Kaito did, they didn't miss anything.

Currently, I'm at the Theatre, watching a movie with the gang to celebrate our success, but things got weirder than I thought.

"This is so sad!" Rin cried as she wiped her tears rolling down her face.

"This is the most emotional part of it!" Len added as he tried to hold in his tears.

"The tears, the feels, it won't stop!" Kaito wined like a little kid.

"This is the saddest thing I've ever seen." Meiko said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"I agree too." Luka agreed, who was sitting beside us with the other Vocaloids from the Organisation.

"W-what?! What are you guys doing here?! More importantly, how do you even find this sad in the slightest?! It's only an advertisement on how a man finds a rock. After one minute, he loses it and finds it ten seconds later, then they made the scene look more dramatic than it's supposed to be! How do you find that emotional?! The movie hasn't even started and we've finished half the popcorn in the bucket!" I screamed at the group.

"You're heartless Miku." Piko replied, as a single tear rolled down his face.

"You're really a Monster to not find this sad." Lily agreed, using a tissue to wipe a tear.

"We agree with you leader!" A huge group of gangsters from behind us cried in unison.

"To be honest, I also don't see how this is sad. But we came here because we wanted to catch a movie for fun, today is our day off so it's just a coincidence we picked the same movie and the same time slot as you guys." Gumi said nonchalantly, folding her arms.

"That's true… But I still don't see how you find this sad at all!" I screamed at the abnormal group once more.

"Shhh! The movie's starting!" Rin hushed me, placing her finger on my lips.

I sighed in frustration, leaning comfortably against the chair as the movie started to roll. Can this day get anymore weirder?!

～（三十三段）～

After the movie…

"At least the rest of the movie was normal." I sighed as I walked out of the theatre.

"Normal?! It was awesome! The absolute best! I rate 10 stars!" Rin exclaimed.

"10 stars out of 100 stars? Was it that lame?" Kaito asked catching up with us along with the others.

"Of course not! It's 10 out nine stars!"

"What an odd number…" Len added, walking beside me.

"Where did the rest from the Organisation go?" I asked curiously, looking behind to see no sign of them.

"They went off first, they had others things planned for later." Meiko answered.

"I wonder what they do apart from the Organisation stuff…"

"That's true, we only see some of them at school, then their gone the next second." Rin added as we got closer to Kaito's Skyscraper.

"If you want you want to know about our enemies that much, just ask if you can stay with them for a while or something like that. See you guys later!" Kaito told us as he went into his skyscraper.

"Don't forget the sake you owe me!" Meiko reminded him. "So do you guys want to use Kaito's idea? To be honest, Kaito and I already know what they do, and it sure can get crazy."

"Why not? It's a good experience." Len said, "So Miku, Rin and I would ask them. Let's meet at Miku's classroom after school, from there we can ask either Luka or Gumi. What is your last period Miku?"

"If I recall, it should be Geometry, Luka's period." I answered him as I tapped my chin.

"That's good! So it's settled!" Rin cheered.

"Looks like we have to split up from here, we're at the bus stop already," Meiko mentioned as she went straight ahead. "See you guys later!"

"See you guys later too!" I exclaimed as I went to the left.

"Same here!" The twins shouted in unison as they remained at the bus stop, waiting for the bus.

I continued walking down the street, passing by my Neighbours houses. I've got really kind Neighbours, they always treat me nicely, and when I'm in need, they always come to help me. But there's always one Neighbour who takes that a bit too far.

"Miku! You're back from the movies!" A particular red haired girl exclaimed as she pounced on me. Rin pounces on me every day, but I have to deal with twice the pounces with her.

"Are you a stalker or something?! I never told you I went to the movies!" I screamed at her, trying to pry her off my body.

"Mikuo told me to watch over you, so I had to follow you." She explained to me, hugging me tighter than before.

"I swear to God, if you, Kasane Teto, don't let go of me, I'll kill you!"

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited to see you!"

"You can't be that excited! There's no…"

"What's wrong?!"

"Oh, Ummm, but I need to go right now. I have something very important like… Answering a phone call! Yeah! So I need to go! Bye! See you later Teto!" I shouted as I rushed back into my house.

I opened the gate and closed it as fast as I could. I sighed and walked towards the door, opening it. I entered the living room and sat on the sofa, sighing once more. The reason why I ran away wasn't because I wanted to get away from her, it was because I had a strange feeling. The feeling that she was a Vocaloid, but at the same time it wasn't. That feeling, was like a part Chimera, part Vocaloid and part of something else. What was that feeling? Maybe I'm must be imagining things, I just need to rest and all will be okay.

I looked at the telephone and saw a red light blinking, Mikuo must have sent me voice message. Now that I think of it, Mikuo has been in Korea and since four days had past, he would be coming back three days later. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the telephone, I might as well listen to it right? I pressed the button and let the voice message roll.

' _Hi Miku! It's Mikuo! Long-time no see huh? It's been four days right? Yeah, it has. I have some good news! I finished my business in Korea sooner than I thought so I'm coming back a day earlier than expected. Oh, and I'm bringing a Friend from Korea over to our house. She would be staying there for a week or so, so I hope you cooperate. Her name is SeeU, she's a nice person, and I know you two will get along fine. So can you prepare the guest room for her and tidy up the house? That's all I wanted to say. See Ya!'_

A guests from Korea? What was he doing in Korea anyway? Is it related to Vocaloids? Nah, that's impossible, he doesn't know about it yet. But does the Vocaloid blood pass through family? If it does, Mikuo must have unlocked his powers ages ago! Maybe I should ask him… No I shouldn't. Mikuo would know what the rare types of Vocaloids are, and if he knew I was a Tamer, he would protect me more carefully than usual, he may even follow me wherever I go! Maybe I should ask Kaito about this.

Well, I just need to prepare the guest room and tidy up the house, I should be able to do that. But who is this SeeU? She has a weird name, but I'm not going to go into it any further. Maybe I should check the Internet or ask Rin, she always knows about the latest stuff, but its best not to disturb her. I went up to my room and opened my laptop, wanting to check on Google about her. I could use other search websites but it has become a habit to use Google. When I was young, whenever I asked Luka a question, she would say 'Go Google it'. Once I logged in, I opened Google and typed 'SeeU'.

'SeeU is a seventeen year old Korean Pop-star who is famous for a beautiful voice and the spectacular out of this world effects during her concerts. Fans can look forward to both her singing and the effects on stage. According to the producer, he says that SeeU was the one producing all the effects but she never tells anyone how she does it. Her merchandise is also very popular, the most popular one being a replica of SeeU's special lucky watch…'

That's interesting, amazing effects that are out if this world. Sounds like a Vocaloid to me, especially about her special lucky watch. That watch reminds me of a power bank. Nah, I'm putting too much thought into this, I'll just relax and think about that when they get here.

～（三十四段）～

The next day…

"You all may be dismissed." Luka dismissed the class.

"Miku!" Rin exclaimed as she ran in my classroom, pouncing on me.

"Hi Rin, hi Len." I greeted as Len walked in the classroom while Rin released me from her grip. I looked behind and saw Gumi's seat empty, seems like she left early.

"What are you two doing here?" Luka asked curiously.

"We're here to follow you guys as we wanted to see the life's of our enemies and what they do most of the time. So can we follow you for a while?" Len asked politely.

"To be honest, I don't do much. Mayu only needs me to do important jobs since she doesn't want to use up my power as a Vocaloid 4. Most of the time I just jump jobs, one job each day."

"Can we help you do today's job?" I asked next.

"Of course, the place I'm working at would love to have teenagers your age to help out, especially good looking ones."

"What kind of job is it?" Rin asked, curiously as always.

"We're going to be Waiters and Waitresses at a Chinese restaurant."

"W-what?!" Three of us screamed in unison.

"Yup, so you guys better get ready."

"M-Miku… In a… Cheongsam…" Len muttered as blood began flowing out his nose.

"Oh my, should I get a tissue?" Luka asked worriedly.

"I'm so embarrassed that Len would nose bleed at the thought of me wearing a cheongsam!" I said in a deep blush.

"I didn't know Len was into that kind of stuff, who knew he would nosebleed at the thought of Miku wearing a cheongsam. Anyway, let's get going!" Rin cheered as she raised her fist in the air.

～（三十五段）～

"Who is that beautiful girl? She's so beautiful in that cheongsam!" A woman sitting beside his Husband whispered into his ear.

"That handsome boy looks good in that Changshan, he would look better if he stood beside that cute girl that looks like him. She looks good in her Cheongsam too." The Husband whispered back.

"Maybe they're twins! Twincest is wincest! But that woman looks so sexy in that cheongsam as well! I don't know who to pick to serve us and take our order!"

"May I take your order?" I asked, giving a polite smile.

"Oh! Yes you may. Umm, but I don't know what to choose. Should I choose the Spring Rolls or the dumplings? Both look so delicious but I can't decide." The Wife asked.

"Our restaurant's specialty is making the best dumplings. They are one of the best in the world. I would recommend you eating it steamed as we have a very special way of steaming our dumplings which makes it the best." I recommended as I pointed at the picture of the steamed dumplings on the menu.

"Alright, then we would take 2 plates of steamed dumplings and 2 glasses of warm water." The Husband decided, giving me the menu.

"Thank you for deciding, we shall get you your order as fast as we can!" I exclaimed writing their order on a piece of paper, going back to the kitchen to place it on the table.

"Looks like you're doing well." Luka complemented, passing by with a tray filled with drinks.

"It's more fun than I thought, and the twins seem to be having fun as well. They seem to go to each table together to increase the cuteness factor." I laughed as I picked up a plate filled with noodles.

"I do agree with you, look at them go!"

"May we take your order?" The twins asked politely, doing a symmetrical pose.

"Of course! Can we take four bowls of Wontons and a plate of sweet and sour pork?" One of the ladies said from the group of four adults.

"What drinks would you like?" Rin asked.

"We recommend either tea or plain water but you can select other drinks as well." Len recommended in a pleasant tone.

"Then, we would take 4 glasses of green tea." One of the men decided.

"Please wait for a while as the food is cooking and enjoy your time at our restaurant!" The twins exclaimed in unison, with Rin taking down the order and Len prepared to place it on the table as the women on the table squealed due to the cuteness of the twins.

Luka told me to wait for the twins to return before she told us what she wanted to say. Len placed the order on the table and hurried over to Luka along with Rin.

"You guys did a great job, but you guys should head over to Lily next. Her hideout isn't too far from here. Here is a map to follow, the location is at the red 'X'." Luka explained to us as she pointed at the red 'X' on the map.

"We had lots of fun too! See you next time Luka!" Rin exclaimed as we had into the changing rooms to change out of the Chinese clothes.

We changed out of the clothes and gave them back to Luka, who was about to take orders of the customers. We said our goodbyes and followed the map to the red 'X'. Luka was right, it wasn't too far, and it was just a fifteen minute walk to the hideout. But we just didn't expect it to be, a three storey bar.

"They own this whole place?!" I screamed out loud.

"Not so loud! Everybody is staring at us!" Len warned me.

"But won't we get… You know… Arrested if we went inside, since we're underage and all." Rin mentioned.

"Isn't Lily under aged as well?" I asked, confused.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been arrested yet," Len added. "Let's just try to get in?"

"But I'm too young to be arrested!" Rin cried.

"What are you pipsqueaks standing outside my bar for?!" A familiar voice asked rudely.

We turned behind to see Lily along with two bulky man standing beside her. The two men look like gangsters with crooked, yellow teeth, a scar on one of their left eye while the other had a scar on his right other. Their menacing red eyes glared down as us, as if we were mere pests. I'm not even going to describe their outfit, they're just too scary. Just let your imagination take over. Basically, they look like muscular gangster bodyguards.

"Umm... H-hi?" Rin stammered as the blood drained from her cute face, causing it to be as white as a sheet.

"I'm asking you three a question, so answer it!" Lily demanded angrily.

"Answer it!" The two bodyguards shouted after her.

"We're here to see what the life of our enemies are so we headed to Luka first, then she told us to head here to see you!" Len blurted out like a frightened chipmunk.

"You guys could have just said so," Lily sighed. "Come in, make yourselves comfortable."

"You have a gang?" I asked, shocked, at the same time terrified of the two bodyguards who were still glaring at us.

"Of course I do, my ancestors formed this gang many years ago and I'm going to be the next successor. It's really a pain in the butt, with these two men following around, I can never have private time, and the only place they don't follow me around is school." Lily explained sadly as she opened the doors of the bar to let us in.

The bar was a normal one, the one you would see everywhere, anytime, anyplace. There's still the fact that the entire place was filled with gangsters. All of them were male, they had scars, tattoos, eyepatches, crooked teeth and they were playing musical chairs. What a scary ga… MUSICAL CHAIRS?!

"What's so bad about them playing musical chairs? And perhaps you have the habit of thinking out loud Miku?" Lily asked.

"Yup, she does, but she doesn't know about it." Rin whispered into her ear.

"I heard that!" I shouted at them.

"I think it's cute." Len mentioned.

"Y-you do? Do I sense love?!" Rin squealed.

"E-eh?! I don't mean it that way! Not in a romantic way at all! I'm just implying that's its cute! That's all!" Len shouted, all flustered.

"What a bummer." Rin sighed in disappointment.

"Since you guys are new, take a seat at that table and I'll get you guys some juice," Lily said, pointing to the empty table not too far from us. "None of you drink alcohol right?"

"Of course, we're underage." I replied.

We walked towards the table and took our seats as we stared at the group of gangsters in disbelief. Were they really playing musical chairs? Their gangsters! Their gangsters for god sake!

"It's true that they're gangsters but I guess some are friendly and cheerful." Len stated.

"I thought out loud again, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you did."

At that moment, Lily placed a tray with four glasses filled with a red liquid on the table, taking a seat beside us. Each of us took our respective glasses and took a sip of it. The moment it touched my tongue, it didn't taste like juice at all. It smells and tastes like…

"Its Red Wine!" The three of us shouted as spat the drink out.

Lily laughed loudly at our reaction, banging her fist on the table over and over again as she held her other hand against her stomach. We stared at her in confusion as Lily laughed and laughed, as if she would never stop.

"That reaction wasn't priceless! My stomach hurts from me laughing." Lily laughed out.

"That was mean!" Rin wined as she placed the glass back in the table.

"That's our leader, she didn't go soft on us after all!" One of the men cheered.

"Leader! Leader!" The gang cheered repeatedly.

"Quiet! I need to speak to these three in my office. Tie them up." Lily ordered his men.

"Yes leader!"

"W-wait! What?!" I asked in confusion as a gangster came from behind me and tied my hands up with a rope.

"You… We didn't mean anything to harm you! Why did you do this?!" Rin asked in anger as another gangster came from behind her and tied her hands.

"I thought you trusted us…" Len said sadly as a gangster tied his hands as well.

"Take them to my office." Lily ordered sternly as she looked away from us.

The big muscular men carried us to her office, but something feels off. Not the betrayal, but the way he was carrying me. He had one hand on my back while the other one on my skirt, but his hand was under my skirt. Just, why is he touching my butt… Wait! What?!

"I can walk myself! You pervert!" I screamed at the man who was carrying me.

The man agreed and stood behind me as I walked to the office. Jeez, what's that guy's problem? Maybe with Lily being the only woman, I was the second or third woman he ever saw or touched. The two men carrying Rin and Len placed them on the floor hastily as I walked in. The other two men walked out as the last one slammed the door behind us. Damn it, who knew Lily would betray us like that?! I shouldn't, no, we shouldn't have believed her!

A moment later, Lily walked into the office and closed the door quietly. She sighed and peeked under the door to check if anyone was eavesdropping. Lily had a relieved look on her face as she's stood up, heading towards the desk in front of us. She stood behind the desk, and stared at us. Unexpectedly, she did a slight bow and apologised to us.

"I am dearly sorry for what happened earlier. Especially Miku, since one of my mates touched your area. I'm really sorry for what happened!" Lily apologised sincerely.

"W-what?" The twins asked in unison as I stared in confusion.

"As the leader of this gang, I'm supposed to act all fierce and nasty, but I really don't like to act like that myself, so I'm really sorry. I have to keep that front on in order to not get on the bad side of those guys. Some of those guys have never touched or even spoken to a girl or woman in their life. When I was first appointed as leader, they attempted to lock me up in a cage, but my Vocaloid powers awakened on that day and they shocked when they saw it. From that day's onwards they respected me and my powers saved me from who knows what they were going to do. Since then, I've been acknowledged as their leader, so I really hope you forgive me." Lily explained as she sat on her chair, giving us a sad look.

"You should have explained that to us earlier!" Rin exclaimed.

"Anyway, it's a bit too dangerous to hang around here with me, at least, you got a glimpse of my life right? So you should go to Piko next, Gakupo and Gumi are a bit busy at the moment. If I recall, he helps out his Father who is a blacksmith if I recall. Here's a map of the area, he works here." Lily told us as she pointed to an area with a red dot on it.

"Thank you, but how are we going to get out of here?" Len asked.

"Jump out the window. Simple."

"Yeah, it is… Wait! Jump out the window?!" I screamed at Lily.

"Just activate your Vocaloid 2 and jump out. You guys should be okay like that."

"You should have said that earlier."

"Vocaloid 2!" The three of us shouted in unison.

We transformed, saying our goodbyes to Lily and jumped out the window. As we continued running, I realised I'm running very fast. Like as fast as how Kaito 'teleports'. It seems I can do this too. We heard the gang shouting at Lily to catch us but we also heard Lily shouting at them that they can let us go. Now I'm starting to pity Lily, having to deal with those men.

We transformed back and carefully followed the directions to find ourselves in a village. Piko's Father lives in a village huh? Lily did say blacksmith that means he only crafts weapons like swords and daggers. Explains the old fashioned village that I see in the movies. We walked down the gravel path that lead to a house at the front. There was a sign that read 'Utatane Weapon's'. We walked into the shop, with the sound of the bell echoing throughout it as a signal that we've come in.

"Welcome to Utatane Weapon's, what would… Eh? What are you three doing here?" Piko asked putting down a sword that he was wiping with a cloth.

"We just came to see what you do apart from the Organisation and school stuff." I explained as I looked at all the weapons that hung on the walls.

"Well, my life here is not that interesting, I just help my dad run the shop. Currently, he's crafting a new sword in the basement."

"Can we see him make it?!" Rin asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Unfortunately no, he doesn't like anyone disturbing him while crafting a sword or anything else." Piko explained.

"That's disappointing. So what is this lever?"

"W-wait! Don't pull… Why did you pull it?!"

"I was curious."

All of a sudden, there was the sound of string releasing. We stood there waiting, prepared for what may happen. Suddenly, I felt something drop from behind me. I slowly looked behind to see a sword from the ceiling drop down centimetres behind me. I gulped as another two swords dropped down, almost slicing Rin.

"Let's slowly evacuate…" Piko told us.

"Screw that! We're going to be Long gone if we do that. Just run for your lives!" Rin screamed as she ran out of the building along with Len.

I sighed and followed after them. After a minute or so, Piko finally ran out for his life after a dagger nearly landed on his head. Isn't his Father in the basement as well? We dashed out if the door, panting heavily after running for our lives. The entire shop collapsed in front of us, crumbling into pieces, leaving his Father trapped in the basement.

"We have to save your Father!" I shouted at Piko, who just stood there.

"There's no need, he can save himself."

"How?!"

"Vocaloid 3!" A masculine voice shouted.

"Oh, he is a Vocaloid."

"Here is a map, find the red 'X' and head there to find Gakupo and Gumi, if my Father sees you, he would punish you guys along with me. There's no need to pity…" Piko told us but didn't complete his sentence as we just took the map out of his hands and ran off without hesitating.

We made our way towards the red 'X' and arrived at a Japanese traditional house way up in the mountains. We collapse on the floor, taking a rest from all that running. During that time, it got me thinking, why do all the Vocaloids from the Organisation that we met so far have a map that has a marking on one specific house? Like, why are they even carrying it?!

"Sis! Three people have collapsed in our front yard!" A familiar masculine voice shouted.

We heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder each second. When the sound stopped, a shadow loomed over me. The man stared at me and sighed, his purple eyes looking at mine. At that moment, I released he was Gakupo. He had a sister? Well, I learn something new every day. Then, another girl with green hair stared at me with her plain green eyes. It was obviously Gumi. Wait, but why is Gumi at Gakupo's place? Or is it the other way round? Or is Gumi's Gakupo's Sister?

"You two are siblings?!" I screamed as I sat up.

"Yeah, we're from The Kamui family, what about it?" Gakupo asked.

"That's interesting, I never knew you two are siblings like Len and I." Rin added, who was sitting up along with Len.

"Anyway you look as cute as Luka described, Kagamine Rin." Gakupo complemented as he handed a rose to Rin.

"Ummm… Thanks?" Rin thanked him in confusion.

"And you look as beautiful as always, Hatsune Miku."

"What are you doing?" I asked in disgust.

"Oh, hello Kagamine Len."

"That's all I get?" Len asked.

"And I still can't get enough of your big breasts you little Sister." Gakupo said as he began to grope Gumi's breast.

Len's blood began to flow out of Len's nose while Rin and I looked away in embarrassment. Gumi whispered a barely audible 'Pervert' and Gumi slapped his face. She suddenly kicked him in the stomach causing him to lay on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"I'm terribly sorry for that disturbing experience." Gumi apologised calmly as she did a slight bow.

"Kaito is an idiot. Now I know Gakupo is a flirt and a pervert, what's next?" I sighed in utter disappointment.

"Kaito and Meiko were right, things sure can get crazy." Len said, wiping the blood flowing down his nose.

"Why did your nose bleed? You were not the one who did that act, Gakupo did." Rin asked, as curious as ever.

"I'm a boy and you're a girl. We have our differences, that also includes the reason we our nose will bleed. The end."

"So what do you two do here?" I asked, staring at the traditional house.

"The Kamui family have been Transferer and Creator Vocaloids for many generations, and their very well known for their power. Currently, Gakupo and I are supposed to live up to the Kamui Family standards. It's frustrating but it makes us stronger." Gumi explained, giving us a plain look.

"Can we go in and see you guys train?" Len asked.

"Unfortunately, our training methods are secret and if they leak out, everybody would be filled with absolute power that will bring the world into chaos." Gakupo answered as he rubbed his stomach.

"That sounds horrible. Anyway, thank you for telling us what you do. It's getting dark and we should heading home right now. See you guys later." I said as I waved goodbye to them along with the twins.

We headed down the mountain, using the stone staircase that the Kamui Family specially established.

"I bet Gumi is the only one among our enemies…" Len mentioned.

"Gumi won't be considered normal, but her sanity is under control. Gumi looks like someone who is cold and calm but if you're her friend, she would be cheerful and nice." I explained to Len.

"Isn't that one of the 'dere' types?" Rin asked back.

"Unfortunately, my understanding of 'dere' types aren't to clear, so maybe when I do, I could explain what type of 'dere' she is."

"So before you joined Kaito, Gumi acted all nice and cheerful, but after, she acted cold and distant?"

"I guess it's something like that."

"Man, the people we know have strange personalities!" Len shouted.

"Let's just quickly get back home, I want to take a nice warm bath when I get home."

"Same here." The twins added.

Info Time!

-What is this chapter for?

Well, it's to help you readers to know a little bit more about our enemies.

-So isn't Gumi a 'dere' type?

I really wanted to let her be a Coodere but I only half understood the term Coodere so I just considered her to be half Kuudere and half Deredere, but I didn't want to explain that in the story or else it'll be confirmed.

-Did you know the Kagamine Rin and Len Vocaloid 4 engine is coming out in 27 days as of 27/11/15? If you're going to buy it, better start marking your calendars! But it's too expensive for me to afford and my parents won't buy it for me. Anyway, what can an elementary schooler like me do with a Vocaloid engine?

-Next Time!

-"These are the items the Demons of Sins are residing in right?"

-"This mirror is beautiful! May I have it?"

-"A spoon was delivered to me… Did I even order this spoon?!"

-"The sword Gakupo has is the item the Demon of Lust is residing in, we need to hurry up and save him before it's too late!"

Chapter 10: The Vessels of the Sins


	10. Chapter 10: The Vessels of the Sins

**Authors Note: I wrote this in third person view as I wanted to try writing in this view for a change. It's only for this chapter since it was easier to write it this way due to the difficulty of writing the later parts in first person view. You may continue reading now...**

"Vocaloid 4, Wildfire." Gumi said nonchalantly, swiping her disc over her power bank. Gumi immediately transformed and stood bravely in front of Miku, who was just standing there in confusion.

"Wait! We're going to fight, right now?!" Miku asked worriedly as she took a step back.

"The Organisation wants you badly, very badly. Mayu won't stop winning because of you."

"So you really want to do this?!"

"Of course, I want to shut Mayu up. The atmosphere at the office is so gloomy because of it."

"Fine, but you're not going to hold back right? You've already activated Vocaloid 4…"

"Enough talk, let's just get this done and over with."

Gumi ignited her hands on fire and spawned another two clones which had the same ability as Gumi. The one in the middle charged towards Miku while the other two came in from the left and right, going for her in all three directions.

"Vocaloid 2! Electric Angel!" Miku shouted as she transformed herself. The moment she transformed, electric sparks emitted from her body and she disappeared into thin air the next second. Miku was indeed thankful that they were electronic devices nearby, using her Electric Angel ability, she was able to hide in a broken MP3 player which still had some battery left in it.

The three Gumi's placed their hands together, combining their flames into one. All three of them powered the flame even more, causing the flame to engulf the entire area which burned all the electric devices and circuits. Miku immediately jumped out of the device, gathering the remaining metal scraps around the place with electricity to shield her from the burning flames. When the flames died down, she motioned her hand forward, causing the metal scraps to fly towards Gumi. The three Gumi's immediately noticed and burned the metal into ashes.

"I have to admit, the song Electric Angel allows you to control electricity but it has one flaw. You must have your tamer animal in order to use it. Too bad, I already found all do them." One of the Gumi's told Miku as she threw a fireball towards the wall. The wall immediately burned down and damaging a certain blue eagle at the other side. The other two Gumi's threw their fireballs into the sky, targeting two futuristic Eagles like missiles. The next moment, the sound of two explosions was heard. Miku grunted in frustration as a blue eagle appeared in front of her and threw its feathers at the three. The electric feathers turned into spikes, which was fire-proof.

"Panda Hero." Gumi muttered, placing her hand on the floor. All of a sudden, a green alchemy circle began to draw itself, glowing at the same time. Once it was completed, it glowed even brighter, temporarily blinding everyone in the area. When the light faded, a panda appeared in the alchemy circle's place. Miku didn't know what it was, of course it was a Panda, but it was human sized and wore yesterday exact same clothes Gumi was wearing... The panda clapped its hands together, creating an ultrasonic wave to repel all the feathers to the sides. The panda swiftly appeared in front of the blue eagle and slashed it with its sharp claws. The panda stood in front of Miku, preparing to slash her at that instant.

"Vocaloid 2! Remote Control!" Two young voices exclaimed in unison.

Two bullets flew pass Miku, thrusting into the skin of the panda. The panda shrieked in pain but it stopped a few seconds later. Unexpectedly, the panda turned back, prepared to slash the three Gumi's. The one in the middle ignited her fist once more, punching through the panda's stomach, creating a huge burned hole in the middle. The creature vanished, leaving only a few specks of dust behind.

"Sorry we're late Miku, we were held back." Len apologised as he went beside Miku along with Rin.

"Yeah, our teacher was so mean!" Rin wined.

"Let's put that aside and defeat them…. What?" Miku bravely said but was more confused than before after seeing what the Gumi's were doing.

"Why didn't you notice them?! And why didn't you attack when you had the chance?!" One of the Gumi's reprimanded.

"Hey, but it was my plan to summon the Panda Hero so let me have some credit!" Another one shouted.

"I thought it was my plan!" The last one boomed.

"I thought Gumi is cold and distant when with us, not angry and hot tempered." Rin mentioned in shock.

"This is my first time seeing Gumi angry. She never gets angry, the most she gets is getting annoyed." Miku added in confusion.

"I Guess people change over the years…" Len pointed out.

"Let's just leave, I heard there's a bazar going on, called the Destiny Bazar." Miku suggested as she turned away from the three, along with the twins.

"Yay! I'm going to buy something awesome!" Rin cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Please don't spend all of our money." Len reminded Rin as he sighed.

The three headed towards the middle of the town to see balloons and beautifully decorated shops. They stood in front of the bazar banner, which had the picture of happy children and presents, and more importantly, the words 'Destiny Bazar'. They walked into the crowd, taking a good look at the many shops. So far, none of them were interested in any of the items that the shops were selling, but a specific one caught their eye.

"I find this weird…" Miku mentioned as she stared at a doll, which looked exactly like her.

"Wow, it does look like you. It even has the pigtails you always have." Len added, taking a look at the doll as well.

"So what do you want to buy here Rin?"

"This mirror is beautiful, may I have it?" Rin asked the shopkeeper excitedly.

"Of course Miss, you can have it for free. Do you two want something? I'll give it to you for free too." The shopkeeper replied happily.

"I Guess I'll take this doll." Miku mentioned taking the doll and staring at it in amazement.

"I have to admit, that doll looks like you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I find it amazing, at the same time shocking. But I'll take it anyway. Are you going to take anything Len?"

"I really don't have much I can take here." Len replied as he looked around the shop once more.

"That's okay, please come again." The shopkeeper said politely as they left his shop.

The three of them left the shop, happily chatting about the items they bought. After they left, a woman came in. She wore a hood over her face which concealed her identity, she was also wearing all black, which made her even more mysterious.

"These are the items the Demons of Sins are residing in right?" The woman asked as she stared at the place where the doll was supposed to be.

"Of course, and I've sold two of them. I've already delivered the spoon, the item that always changes its shape and the two pairs of scissors." The shopkeeper replied.

"Who bought the Mirror and the Doll?"

"Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin."

"That's good, this is going even better than I thought. Have you delivered the wine glass?"

"Yes I have, Meiko Sakine bought it online so I delivered it to her immediately."

"She bought it?"

"According to her, she said someone bought it for her and asked to deliver it to her address."

"What a huge coincidence. Alright, do you have any questions about the items?"

"Of course, I don't have much though. Who has the sword?"

"Kamui Gakupo, we didn't expect it to be so convenient that he has the vessel of Lust already."

"Who made the vessels? Weren't they destroyed or sealed?"

"I requested for a very powerful Vocaloid. Her name is IA, she has the ability is to make anything with special effects. So she made the vessels."

"What is your goal in the first place?"

"In the past, all the sins had fallen, and I'm going to let the same thing happen once again. When that happens, we would be able to take them and they'll work for us."

"I see, but I won't be so confident that your plan will work."

"It will, no matter what."

"Suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you."

～（三十六段）～

"Wait here Meiko! I need to pick up a package left by the entrance!" Kaito shouted as he headed towards the entrance of his skyscraper. The automatic glass doors opened as Kaito kneeled down to take a package left on the floor. He found it weird, he didn't order anything so he wondered who left the package here. The workers that found the package said that it was addressed to him so he picked it up despite it being mysterious. Kaito ran back to Meiko who was waiting by the lifts. Meiko wanted to record a song so Kaito agreed to let her record it in the recording room.

"What's in the package?" Meiko asked curiously as she looked at the package, entering the lift.

"I have no idea, but I'll open it anyway." Kaito replied.

"Can you open it before you help record my song?"

"Why?"

"I want to see it, anyway, who wouldn't be curious. Well, Rin is always curious so I guess she's exceptional."

"Fine, but don't get too excited or else the impact of it being disappointing would affect you greatly."

"No worries, I'll just chug down some more sake and I'll be okay again."

The lift doors opened and the two stepped out of the lift, arriving at the 10th floor. Kaito slumped onto the couch along with Meiko and placed the package on the table. He sighed and sat properly, removing the cover of the package. Meiko waited excitedly as he carefully removed the cover, revealing an antique spoon.

"A spoon was delivered to me… Did I even order this spoon?!" Kaito shrieked in Surprise.

"Can I touch it?" Meiko asked staring at the special spoon.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think I'll touch it first." Kaito replied, moving his hand closer to the spoon. He hesitated for a second and grabbed the spoon firmly. Looking at its pattern, it looked like a spoon from ages ago. He waved it up and down and found something shocking. Bright blue flames appeared out of the spoon, and when Kaito moved the spoon up and down, the flames moved in the same direction too.

"Amazing, I've never seen a spoon like that in my life." Meiko mentioned in awe.

"I think I've heard of it, it called the Marlon spoon. It can conjure blue flames that can be manipulated to ensnare, trap and kill targets. But I forgot who used it and what it does other than that." Kaito added as the flames disappeared back into the spoon.

"That reminds me, my Friend sent me a package. The item in the package was really mysterious too. It was a wine glass, it amazingly never lets me gain weight. But for some reason I always feel hungry…"

"There's something going on, so I'm just going to hold onto this spoon for in case. Let's record the song now." Kaito suggested when his phone suddenly rang. Kaito took his phone out of his pocket, answering the call.

"Hello?" Kaito asked.

"It's Gumi, don't ask how I got your phone number or anything else. I just need your help. The sword Gakupo has is the item the Demon of Lust is residing in, we need to hurry up and save him before it's too late! Oh, umm Gakupo? You there? Umm, I think I'm too late! Just be careful, Mayu wants you and make sure you don't fall into anyone else's hands. By… Your call has ended…" Gumi shouted into his phone but didn't manage to finish in time.

"That was strange..." Kaito muttered in confusion.

"I like that you're an idiot, it helps sometime. You forgot to turn off your speaker, so I Guess that's a good thing in a way. I think we can take care of ourselves, what's the worst that can happen?" Meiko said as she walked into the recording room.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" Kaito reprimanded.

～（三十七段）～

Miku sat quietly on the park bench, waiting for Luka to come. Even though they were enemies, Luka said she wanted her show her something. Miku wanted to rest after she came back from the Destiny Bazar but she didn't want to disappoint Luka.

"Sorry I took so Long Miku." Luka apologised as she ran towards the bench.

"No problem, so what do you want to show me?" Miku asked curiously.

"Follow me and you would see." Luka replied, giving her a soft smile. Luka lead Miku towards the train station and they stopped at a specific station. That station was known for being the only station in the Mechanic Industry area. Miku wondered why they were going there but she just kept quiet, following Luka into a Mechanic shop.

"So why did you bring me to this shop? There are many other shops here that provide mechanism requests as well." Miku asked as she looked at the interior of the shop. The shop had all sorts of parts on the tables at the sides. In the middle of a corridor was some oil stains here and there along with a counter at the front which had two doors at each side of it.

"Remember VY1 and VY2?" Luka asked back.

"Yeah, they were our enemies. According to Len, you damaged them pretty badly."

"Well, they were once human beings so I decided to send them to repairs. This is the shop I brought them too, the mechanics here are some friends of mine."

"That's interesting, so who are these mechanics?"

"Just wait and see."

"We've been talking for at least five minutes in this shop and I don't see anyone."

"Just a little longer." Luka told her as she pressed the bell placed on the counter. In a matter of seconds, three men came out of the left door by the counter, and stood in an orderly fashion in front of us.

"Good afternoon, and what would you like us to help you with? Oh, Miss Luka, are you here to collect those Cyborgs you wanted us to repair?" One with a sweet voice asked.

"You look as beautiful as always Miss Luka, you've also brought a pretty Friend as well." Another one with a strong and fair voice complemented.

"Oh we're so rude, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Wil. The one with the sweet voice is Yuu while the one with a strong and fair voice is Kyo. Nice to meet you." Wil introduced as he bowed in front of Miku.

"May I see the two cyborgs? My Friend and I would want to talk with them before collecting them." Luka asked politely.

"Of course mil lady! Step right this way!" Kyo agreed as he opened the left door, ushering the two to it. The two entered the room to see VY1 fanning herself on the bed while VY2 just stared at his sword in the corner.

"Can we have some alone time with them before we go?" Luka asked the three mechanics.

The three nodded their heads, going out of the room with Wil closing the door, leaving the four of them in the room. The two turned towards the two Artificial Vocaloids who had a plain look on their faces. VY2 unsheathed his sword and gave us a look of hatred along with VY1.

"You don't have to give us such a look, I'm paying for your repairs." Luka mentioned.

"What do you want?" VY2 asked rudely.

"Jumping straight to the point I see, fine, I'll give you what you want. Do you know who Leon and Lola is?" Luka asked.

"Of course we do, what about them?"

"What do they want with Miku and the Kagamine twins?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." VY1 replied.

"So what you did was all you guys. No one else pulled any other strings?"

"Yes, this has nothing to do with them."

"I see, how about this? You owe me one for repairing you guys, so why don't you guys repay that by joining my Organisation?"

"H-hey, what does this have to do with me?" Miku asked, confused about the situation.

"I just want you to listen to this conversation, you will find it most helpful indeed. Now, would you two like to accept that?"

"What makes you think we would do that?!" VY2 boomed as held Luka by her collar, causing something to drop out of Luka's pocket. All of them looked at the item, in fact it was two items. It was two pairs of scissors linked together by a string, everyone was surprised, even Luka herself.

"You keep that in your pocket? Were you planning to murder someone after this?" VY1 asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't put it there. I wonder how it got there."

"What do you mean?"

"They were delivered to me, even though I didn't order them. I threw it aside and now it's in my pocket for some reason."

"How is that possible?"

"Now that I think of it, I did feel something in my pocket as well," Miku said as she reached in her pocket, pulling out a doll that looked exactly like her. "How did this get in here?!"

"You carry a doll that exactly looks like you in your pocket while Luka carries two pairs of scissors…"

"It's not what you think! I don't play with dolls anymore, I swear! I just bought it since the owner said it was free, but I have no idea how it ended up in my pocket!" Miku screamed, flustered and embarrassed.

"Alright, I think we'll end our little conversation so you two may go, but you guys still owe me favour." Luka dismissed as she was put down.

"Thank you, let's go VY1." VY2 thanked in an annoyed tone, as he and VY1 walked out of the room, prepared to head back to their boss.

"Let's just head back, I'm getting sleepy." Miku suggested as she yawned loudly.

"I agree too, but I still wonder how our items got in our pockets…" Luka wondered.

～（三十八段）～

The next day...

Lily uncomfortably ate her lunch with Piko, who was just as uncomfortable as she was. Both of them found it really weird. Gumi and Luka weren't here in school today, that, they found it okay. But Gakupo hasn't been coming to the office at all, even after Mayu requested for him so many times. Gumi and Luka didn't come to the office for a meeting as well. That wasn't the weirdest part, there's still the fact that Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins were nowhere to be found. They wanted to battle them so badly, they came to school extra early for that reason.

"Where are they? Things are definitely getting weird." Lily asked in annoyance as she covered her lunch box.

"Beats me, do you want to check on them?" Piko suggested.

"Are you two really that clueless?" A feminine voice asked from behind them. The two turned behind to see a girl with short black hair, along with a boy with black hair as well. They looked like twins and they've felt as if they've read about them in the documents before.

"You two must be Kagene Rui and Rei right?" Lily asked as she examined their features.

"Of course, we are. Have you two even noticed that your friends and our enemies are possessed by demons?" Rei asked.

"Demons? I thought they don't exist anymore. They were sealed or destroyed so many years ago." Piko replied.

"But they are possessing your friends right at this moment and we need your help. 'She' borrowed IA for some reason and when I found out what she was up too, I was pissed off. I didn't know she was after them as well."

"Isn't that woman the in charge of all of our companies?"

"She is, but I want a rematch with Kagamine Len and maybe Megurine Luka! I also want them to belong to our Organisation not her!"

"Fine, but where are we going?" Lily asked, standing up along with Piko.

"Just follow us."

The two followed the Kagene twins out of the school, they didn't care if their Teachers would kill them for not attending class, they sensed an upcoming adventure, and that's all they wanted. After a few minutes of walking, they ended up in a basement of a club. The basement wasn't an ordinary one though, it was a lab. The place had strange chemicals and liquids in tubes and beakers, computers placed at every single station and strange containers that had robot parts in them.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Lily asked, creeped out by the sight of the basement.

"We're going to help them break free of the demon's possession." Rui replied simply.

"Who are the ones possessed? What demon is possessing them?" Piko asked.

"If I recall, Kagamine Rin is possessed by the Demon of Pride, Sakine Meiko by Gluttony, Megurine Luka by Envy, Kaumi Gakupo by Lust, Hatsune Miku by Sloth, Kaito by Greed and Gumi by Wrath. That makes seven in total."

"What about Kagamine Len?"

"Beats me, my Guess is that he got affected in some way too, so it technically means we have to battle eight of them."

The four entered a room which had IA, VY1 and VY2 waiting in it. They entered some sort of meeting room and each of them took their respective seats. There was a brief moment of silence till Rei spoke up.

"As you all know, our enemies or comrades have been possessed by demons. Even though some of them are our enemies, we can't let them fall into someone else's hands, that's why we're going to break the possession. So I'm going for the Kagamine twins, VY1, you're going to Meiko, Lily, you're going to Luka, VY2, you're going to Gakupo, IA you're going to Miku, Rui, you're going to Kaito and lastly, Piko you're going to Gumi. Any questions?" Rei announced. None of them responded, so Rei confirmed the arrangement and handed each of them a piece of paper. On the piece of paper was an address.

"Rui and I managed to find the location of where they are so be careful, and come back with them. Let's begin." Rei said as all of them left the room.

All of them headed to their respective addresses to fight their enemies.

～（三十九段）～

Rei reached the address he was supposed to go to, which was, The Kagamine's house. He took a deep breath and jumped over the front gate, landing in front of the entrance. He slowly opened the door, in case there was any trap that would activate when the door opens. To his Surprise, it wasn't the living room that was behind the door, it was a city, to be more accurate, and it's a city from the olden days. Rei went in, steeping into the streets, closing the door behind him, which was a wooden door to a ceramic shop. Rei opened the door once more, luckily, he wasn't trapped in that world as the doors leads back to where he was. He decided to ask some questions on his location to get some better information about this world. He found a local vegetable seller and decided to ask him some questions.

"I'm sorry, but I'm for a very far away land and I've been travelling for a Long time. So what year is it?" Rei asked the man.

"It's the year 499." The man responded.

"So what country is this?"

"You're in Lucifenia."

"Oh, I see. Who is the king or queen here?"

"Well, the king and queen are dead so they passed the throne to Princess Riliane. Recently, she wants to be called Rin, and no one knows why."

"Rin… Interesting. Thank you for your help sir."

"No problem, enjoy your day at Lucifenia. Oh, and don't offend the princess or else you'll get a severe punishment, maybe death sentence!" The man warned Rei as he walked off.

As Rei explores Lucifenia, VY1 finds something as well…

VY1 opened the doors of Meiko's house, revealing a long eerie corridor, which had windows on the left and right side, with the door being the only one in it. VY1 stepped into the corridor, and made sure she would still be able to return after this by opening and closing the door. She heaved a sigh relief when she was able to return and she decided look out from one of the windows. To her, she was on the second floor of a mansion, since she had a simple view of the massive and beautiful garden bellow. She didn't know where she was, but she was willing to find out.

At the same time, Lily arrives at…

Lilly stood in front of Lukas house, which was a casual looking house. Lily Had to admit, it was the first time she ever saw Luka's house. She jumps over the front gate, landing on the yard gracefully. She walked towards the door, opening it. She stared in amazement as she found a small village. Lily decided to enter it, standing on the pavement. She decided to open and close the door to assure her hreturn, and was Glad that she could return. At the same time, a woman was walking by so she decided to ask her where she was.

"Umm so what is this place called?" Lily asked.

"This place is Enbizaka, why are you asking?" The woman replied

"No I just forgot, I'm new here."

"Well, enjoy your day here. By the looks of your clothes you most certainly don't belong here."

"Well, thank you for your blessing."

While Lily explores, VY2 and Piko…

VY2 opened the doors of the traditional house which the Kamui siblings live in to find a normal living room. Piko stared at the living room living room in disbelief and decided to find Gumi's room in case that was the portal. VY2 finds Gakupo's room in no time and slid opened the sliding door, to see a corridor. He stepped in it and tested if he could return, thankfully he could. He walked down the corridor to find spiral stairs leading down. VY2 decided to walk down the stairs, and found a door at the other end. Due to his curiosity he opened the door to see a bunch of woman all over the place. Some half naked, some aren't even wearing clothes. He immediately slammed the door shut and had a light blush. _'What was that?' He thought_

On Piko's hand…

Piko slid opened the sliding door to find a house burning into ashes. He immediately closed the door, and slowly opened the door again. It was still burning. He closed the door once more and rubbed his eyes to test if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. It was still burning. Piko sighed and took a deep breath, barging into the fire.

At Kaito's skyscraper…

Rui stared at the transparent automatic doors. She didn't believe that it was a portal so she just walked through it unprepared. Unbelievably, she somehow ended up in a court. Everyone was staring at her, mystified by her sudden appearance. Apparently, she ended up in the court, and at the worst time, during judgement.

Lastly, at Miku's place…

IA jumped over the front gate, landing quietly on the yard. She walked towards the door, slowly opening it to find a village. The village was giving off a scary aura and seemed abandoned like a ghost village. She walked into it, leaving the door behind her open. At that moment, she realised someone was standing in the village, the only human that seemed to live in this village... The girl turned behind, IA had this feeling, and that she had seen her before. She had a feeling that she knew her, but she decided to ignore that feeling until her Mission was completed, which was to save Hatsune Miku. She guessed the girl in front of her was Miku, due to her teal hair and similar features that they described to her. IA stared at her as Miku gave her a soft smile, but she knew that the demon of Sloth was possessing her, so she prepared for the fight.

Info Time!

-I updated early, yay!

-In the previous chapter Rin mentioned that she thought Len was Gay, but that was an error. When I looked up the meaning of the term 'shota', one of the explanations was 'a boy who is gay' so I wrote about Len being gay. But after looking at five more sites that provided the meaning of the term, it really means a young and sweet looking boy. So I've changed that sentence to "I didn't know Len was into that kind of stuff…" So I apologise for the mistake!

-I spent a lot of effort doing research in the Seven Deadly Sins. When I thought I knew all about it, it turns out to be part of another huge and I mean like humongous series called The Evilious Chronicles. So I read the wiki and looked at all the pages that were related to the seven deadly sins, and it took three days to do it. Now I know what truly happened in the songs, but the song representing sloth is totally irrelevant. The demon of Sloth makes someone lazy and sluggish but how is poisoning the whole town by saying something is a sleeping medicine a sin about sloth?!

-One of the comments said they wanted to see how the Vocaloids would react to Len putting on A Maid suit. Wouldn't you think Luka would have taken pictures? Well, I already decided to do it but after this franchise, it's hard to include something like that especially when something like that happens.

-I'm going to China, Guangzhou for a nice vacation. If you didn't know, Singapore's school holidays take place this time around. I'll be away starting Sunday and I come back next Saturday. So it's very unlikely you'll get a chapter next week. I'll try to upload another one this week

-If you noticed, I have placed a warning about my age in chapter 1 for future readers who expect better writing than my simple way of writing.

-Next Time!

Ha ha, no spoilers for next time!

Chapter 11: Eliminate the Sins


	11. Chapter 11: Eliminate The Sins

Rei POV

After talking with the vegetable shop owner, I headed towards the huge castle located in the town. It must be where Rin and Len are, since that vegetable seller said that the princess, Riliane, calls herself Rin for some reason. It surely can't be a coincidence, it has to be her. I stared at the long route towards the castle, it was about 20 kilometres, a very long way to go. Am I going to waste time and walk that Long? No one has time for that! I dispersed my shadows to help me find a shortcut, and in no time, one of them came back telling me that there is one shortcut by the dark alley. I retracted all of the shadows and went in the dark alley. There were nearly no signs of light, but I'm used to the dark, so I could see clearly.

All of a sudden, a loud agonising scream was heard. I immediately ran towards the direction of the scream, finding the body of a beautiful girl covered with blood. But that wasn't my concern, it was the killer. The killer stared at me with his light blue eyes, ones that I clearly recognise. Kagamine Len.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow any witnesses." Len apologised as dashed towards me with a bloody knife in his hands.

"Shadow pistol," I shouted as a black pistol appeared in my hands. I aimed it at Len who stopped after seeing the pistol aimed at him. I pulled the trigger back a bit, prepared to shoot Len at any moment. "One move and you die."

"How did the pistol appear in your hands?" Len asked me, putting down the knife.

"Have you seriously forgotten who you really are? You really are a pathetic Shota." I laughed out.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked back.

I chuckled and commanded my shadows to immediately drag me into them. When I was swallowed completely, I commanded them to make me reappear in Len's shadow, which worked perfectly. By the time Len noticed, it was already too late, my hand was already brought up, prepared to bring down. Before he could react, I brought my hand down on his head. He fainted quickly after that, which made it easier for me.

I sighed once more, staring at the lifeless body of the beautiful girl. It's best to leave the body alone, so I just slumped Len's body over my shoulder and continued walking towards the castle. As I continued walking, a heard the sound of chewing. I raised a brow and looked around, I was the only one standing in the alley. Who could it be? I took a step forward and stepped on something. The next moment, I heard something shriek in pain. I looked down, to see a small little girl trying to release her hair from my foot. I lifted up my feet and took a closer look at the girl, she was eating a leek and looked a lot like Miku, except smaller.

"H-Hachune Miku?" I asked in disbelief as she glared at me.

"Watch where you're stepping!" She screamed at me.

"Out of all the places, why are you here?"

"Well, I was strolling along the streets, minding my own business, when I accidentally opened the Kagamine twin's door and landed here. For some strange reason, everybody could see me!"

"Wait a minute, I completely forgotten. I'm a derivative, people can't see me, why could the people here can?"

"I know, something is weird about this place, it's as if it isn't even real!"

"Isn't real huh? Wait a minute, if it isn't, where are we?"

"Most probably an illusion, but it seems very real."

"Maybe it's a world made by the demon, only when it's destroyed it would be back to normal."

"So where are you headed?"

"The castle, I think Rin is there."

"Alright, then I'll follow you!"

～（四十段）～

VY1 POV

I was on the second floor of a mansion, not knowing where I am, not even a slightest clue about this place. I sighed in frustration and walked down the long corridor, at the other side was a staircase heading down, from far away, it looks as if it wasn't even there. I held onto the railing, climbing down slowly to find a huge dining table. At that moment, I heard some voices which were getting louder and louder each second. I quickly ran towards a pillar and hid behind it as three people entered the room. Two of them looked like servants but the third one caught my eye. It was Meiko. They continued talking when a bunch of chefs came walking in, with a tray of food in their hands. I looked at the dishes in disgust, what kind of food is that?! It had weird ingredients all mixed into it, it almost looked like vomit. It was so disgusting, I felt like vomiting myself, but I can't. Why? Well, it's because I don't eat, I'm a cyborg, duh. The chefs left immediately, leaving the three at the dining table. The servants bowed to Meiko, who took one of the plates and opened her mouth as wide as she can. In one bite, she ate half of the disgusting dish, even the bones in it. I couldn't bear witness it and quickly came out of hiding. Wait, why did I do that?! Great, now all three of them are staring at me, I better say something cool quick!

"I'm bringing you back Sakine Meiko!" I shouted coolly.

"My, my, someone foolish has stepped into my mansion. I wonder how she got in, never mind, I shall consume her." Meiko said as she licked her lips in excitement.

"W-what? But you can't eat me! I'm… A robot! I'm made of metal, you can't possibly eat me!"

"It won't taste as good as human flesh but it's still something."

"Don't insult the metal I'm made of! I assure you, its way tastier than anything you tasted in your life!"

"So you're asking me to eat you?"

"No! Not in that way! I mean I'm made of high quality metal and operated by the latest technology! But I don't want you to eat me!"

"Are you sure? You sound like you want to tempt me into eating you."

"Fine then I'll stop!"

"Fine with me, just stop!"

"…"

"Awkward silence…" The two servants said in unison.

"Enough playing around, where's your vessel demon?!" I shouted at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's your wine glass isn't it?"

"How can you assume something like that so quickly?"

"Because when I asked the question you glanced at the glass. Simple."

"Well I won't let you get it so easily. Raise the dead army!"

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake at the floor started to carve in, forming a huge hole. Hands started coming out of the hole, pushing their bodies up. What were they called again? Oh yeah, zombies. They eat human brains right? Well, they can't eat mine! Why? Well, it's because I don't have a brain, I'm a cyborg, duh. Even though I'm a cyborg, they got out of the hole and charged towards me. So that concludes that she could manipulate the dead, interesting.

"Vocaloid 4, Cyber Thunder cider!" I shouted, swiping a white disc over my power bank. I took out my hair clip from my pocket, throwing it into the air. It floated by itself as I began multiplying it. I released electric energy from my hands, charging up the pins. As the zombies were centimetres away from me, closing in each second. I motioned my hand forward, causing all the pins to fly forward. The pins stabbed the zombies on their hands and legs, preventing them from moving. For each pin that hits or misses, another pin appears and throws itself again, like a never ending cycle. With the song I chosen, it charges the pins with electricity, causing the targets to get paralysed when hit.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the two servants trying to evacuate Meiko, who was shocked and surprised at my power. I quickly dashed in front of Meiko, which seemed like teleporting, which made Meiko even more surprised. I threw one of the multiplied pins in my hand and multiplied it, and all of the pins aimed for the wine glass she was holding. The moment the pins struck the glass, the deafening sound of the glass shattering echoed throughout the room and broke into little pieces which scattered all over the room. Meiko's eyes widened and she dropped into the floor, collapsing. The zombies disappeared as if they never even existed and the two servants disappeared into dust, leaving their clothes behind. The mansion slowly loss it's colours, breaking into thousands of pieces which disappeared before reaching the ground. When a piece broke, it revealed part of Meiko's house. In no time, we were back in Meiko's house. Well, at least I finished my Mission.

～（四十一段）～

Lily POV

Enbizaka… Wasn't that the place where many murders happened? I really don't pay much attention during history class but I remember my teacher rambling something about The Tailor of Enbizaka murders or something related to that. But hell I care, I just want a good battle with Luka. Even though she's a Vocaloid 4, I'm a Vocaloid 3, I'm not too far behind her.

As I went deep into thought, I accidentally bumped into someone, causing both of us to fall. Both of us landed on our butt, and I wanted to shout at him for not watching where he was going, but no one from the gang is here, so I guess I could be my true self for now.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as he stood up. "I hope you're not hurt."

"I don't think I'm injured, but it seems you've cut your arm," the young man replied worriedly, staring at my injury. "I'll send you to a doctor right away."

"There's no need, it's just a small cut, no big deal."

"But the cut looks very deep, I think you've cut yourself on something, oh, there's the item. It's a nail, I wonder why it was there.."

"I assure you I'm alright, I didn't feel any pain."

"Never mind that, let's just go to the doctor immediately."

Not wanting to be rude, I just accepted his request and I followed him to the clinic. As we walked, I realised how old fashioned this village was. There were no signs of electricity and cars, just carriages and sunlight. What year is this 1879? Or maybe even older 500EC?

"What's your name? I'm Kai Mrioku." Kai introduced himself.

"I'm Lily, it's nice to meet you Kai." I said politely.

"Where did you come from?"

"Not here for sure."

"You can't tell me?"

"Yeah, I think it will cause a disturbance in time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'll accept it. Did you know that I have a beautiful Wife and two lovely daughters? I have such a pleasant family, what about you?"

"My Father died in a car accident, so I only have my Mother alive. To follow my fathers will, my Mother forced me to be a leader of this gang."

"What is this gang about?"

"Basically, their full of perverted gangsters."

"I pity you, putting that aside, we're here."

Both of us entered a casual looking clinic and the doctor kindly attended my wound. The doctor said it could get infected if I didn't ask him to treat it, maybe coming here was a good idea after all. After bandaging my wound, Kai felt sorry for not watching where he was going so he treated me to lunch. I did say I was in a hurry but he insisted anyway. At that moment, I remembered my history teacher saying that the victims of the murder were all part of the Mrioku family. Does that mean that Kai is going to get killed? I'll just put that aside and enjoy my lunch, it's free after all!

After lunch, I said goodbye to him and continued exploring Enbizaka. When I was walking through an eerie corridor, I felt a disturbing presence following me. Did those two knuckleheads follow me here as well?! I swear those two bodyguards never give me the slightest bit of privacy. Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor, it sounded like one person was walking not two. So it wasn't them.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me, causing me to look back. A familiar woman with long pink hair had two scissors in her hand, prepared to bring it down in me. I think she's trying to kill me, is that bad? OF COURSE IT'S BAD!

"Vocaloid 3, Lily Lily⭐burning night, Katana!" I shouted as she swiped a yellow disc over my power bank. I transformed as flames appeared out of nowhere, making the shape of a katana. I grabbed onto it, and it transformed into an actual katana which amazed the woman. At that exact moment, I realised that woman was Luka.

"How did you do that?" Luka asked, going into a defence position.

"Have you serious forgotten? Man, I wanted to battle the Luka I know, not this one! Well, I'll just get this done and over with." I complained in dissatisfaction, charging towards Luka.

I teleported in front of her, and I prepared to bring my sword down, but I underestimated her. She blocked the attack with one of her scissors and tried to stab me with the other. I slid my sword against the scissors that's was used for blocking and jumped onto the other scissors. I jumped down from it, landing beside Luka. From there, I tried to slash Luka from the sides, but Luka had fast reflexes, bringing both scissors to the sides to block the attack, but I wasn't targeting Luka at all. I ignited my katana with flames, and causing the scissors to catch fire as well. She immediately released the burning scissors, letting her only weapons melt. As expected, Luka suddenly fainted and the world revolted back to the living room of Luka's house.

"An illusion huh? So these vessels of sins were fake…" I muttered to myself, staring at the melted scissors.

～（四十二段）～

VY2 POV

I leaned against the door in disgust, what did I just see? I slightly opened the door, taking a peek at the room. I wasn't seeing things, the whole room was filled with women. Damn, don't they know the meaning of put some clothes on?! Apart from the girls and women, it looked like an average basement. But there was one thing that stood out the most, the only male in the room. I zoomed in on the male and examined his features, I'm a cyborg, I can zoom in so don't question me. But I didn't expect to find him so easily, that guy, was Kamui Gakupo. Through his profile, I knew he was a flirt and a pervert, but a room filled with women was taking it too far. I activated a secret function which automatically puts clothes for people who are naked for my vision and took a deep breath before I barged in.

"Your madness stops here Gakupo!" VY2 shouted as he slammed open the door, gaining attention to myself. Maybe that was a bad idea.

"I have no idea who is this Gakupo, but why are you here?" He asked back.

"Eh? You don't remember who you are? Maybe I'll drag you out of your fantasies," I said, unsheathing my katana. "Vocaloid 3, hurting for very hateful pain."

I charged towards Gakupo as all the females cleared the way for me, not wanting to get involved in this. I tried to slash him, but he managed to dodge it, grabbing his sword at the same time. He unsheathed his sword, revealing a Jakokuese Sword. I stared at him, waiting for him to make a move but he didn't. Suddenly, I felt a strange pain in my head, and damn it hurts. If I recall, he has the ability to change the memories and face of someone, it's useful, but it has its sexual related consequences. But Gakupo used his ability on the wrong person. I moved my sword up to my arm, cutting it slightly to erase the memories he was putting inside of me. After I did that, the pain faded away and he grunted in frustration.

"It seems I can't change your memories, you're a really interesting one. Maybe we can work together, since we have similar abilities. Maybe with it would be Yaoi, I'm curious of what it's like." Gakupo responded as I stared at him in disbelief.

"In your dreams!"

"Come on, it'll be fun, you can share these women too. You all won't mind right?"

"No problem master." All the women said in unison.

"No! Hell, no! There's absolutely no way! You all need Jesus!" I boomed.

"What a pity, I guess I'll have to kill you." Gakupo sighed in disappointment.

Gakupo dashed towards me, prepared to slash me. I noticed his path of attack and jumped to the left when he targeted the right. He brought down his foot, attempting to do a side sweep but I jumped, bringing my sword down on him as well. He immediately noticed, bringing his sword up, blocking the Attack and pushed me back. I flew back a bit but managed to regain my footing when Gakupo charged at me once more, slashing the left side this time. I managed to bring my sword to the left, blocking the attack with my sword. He tried to push me back but to no avail. He brought up his sword, attempting to slash the bottom then the right but I managed block them too. The cycle went on for quite some time, until I decided to attack him this time. When he slashed the top, I blocked it with my sword, using the only gap at the bottom to kick his stomach. He released his sword from mine, taking a step back, clutching his stomach in pain. I attempted to slash him from the left, but he still had the strength to defend the Attack, but I wasn't going for him, because I found out what his vessel was. It was the sword. I activated the song effect that I held back for so long, increasing my power greatly, enough to break diamond. In no time, the blade of his sword shattered and the handle snapped into two. Gakupo fainted immediately after that, all the females turned into dust and the basement transformed back to Gakupo's room. I kneeled down, picking up one if the shattered parts of the blade and examined it carefully.

"It's fake…" I muttered to myself.

～（四十三段）～

Piko POV

I barged through the flames, bearing the blazing heat the flame emitted. Damn it, why out of all places, why must it be a burning house that can easily kill a pathetic human? I ran through the flames, covering my eyes with my hands and finally arrived in a room that hasn't been burnt down completely. The deafening sound of the gunshot suddenly echoed through out of the room, before I realised what was going on, another gunshot was heard. I quickly uncovered my eyes and found a dead body and a doll which had a bullet shot through each of their heads. I didn't mind that, but it was the killer that frightened me the most. It was Gumi.

"Why did you kill them? I completely understand that you want to kill them but I bet you haven't even met them Gumi." I asked.

"I am not this Gumi, but I can't allow any witnesses." Gumi replied aiming to the gun at my head.

"Woah, I mean no harm, I just want to get a key. That's all."

"You mean the Grim of The End?"

"Yeah, that's very important. I'm tasked to destroy it so if you don't mind me I'll be taking the key out of your hands."

"But I can't let you leave alive."

Gumi fired her gun and the bullet flew. Even though my limit is at Vocaloid 2, I still have a pretty handy ability that I've mastered. Instant transform, which I only use in an emergency. I immediately transformed and a disc was automatically placed in my power bank. My wire with the USB bank at the tip appeared in my hands and I quickly used the wire to repel the bullet to the left. She frowned slightly, firing twice this time. I slashed way the bullets and appeared behind Gumi, who wondered where I went. I reached in her pocket taking out the key and quickly ran out of the room. When she noticed, Gumi chased me around the burning house, making sure she wasn't going to get burnt at the same time. As I ran I tried to break the key but to no avail. What material is this key made off?!

By the moment I ran out of the house, the house was already half burnt and some of my clothes burnt off. Surprisingly, Gumi came out fine, no injuries, not even a sign of pain. Maybe it's time to end this, I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Gumi shot once more, so I threw the key at the direction of the bullet. Both objects came in contact, the bullet immediately broke the key into pieces. Before the bullet could reach me, the surroundings disappeared, including the bullet and Gumi fainted right off the bat. I sighed as I sat on the floor of Gumi's room. I stared at Gumi, who was lying there peacefully. Man, why does this happen to me? Gumi better owe me a favour after this.

～（四十四段）～

Rui POV

I've really messed up big time. Everyone in the court is staring at me and I don't like that. It feels weird gaining attention to yourself, since Rei and I lived in the darkness of so long. I better say something quick, I'll just find Kaito, find some kind of spoon thingy and break it. Everything should be back to normal and I can do my own things that isn't your business. Unlike the others, I'm a bit smarter when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"Where is K… I mean where Marlon is?!" I asked loudly, enough that everyone in the court could hear.

"What would you want from me?" Kaito asked standing up. In here Kaito would be known as Marlon, since it's related to history and stuff.

"Your spoon, where is it?!"

"Why do you want my spoon?"

"I'll pay you a million dollars if you do!"

"I'm sorry but my spoon is too precious."

"Then, I'll take it from you by force."

"I don't think so."

Kaito took out his spoon from his pocket as blue flames came out of it, coming towards me as fireballs. I immediately summoned my shadow pistol and shot the fire balls, causing the fireballs to get swallowed by the shadows, disappearing the next second. He summoned more blue flames, making them surround me and trap me in. I immediately commanded the shadows to swallow me and I appeared behind Kaito, pointing the gun at his head.

"The spoon or your life." I warned him sternly.

He didn't move, he didn't even breathe. He gripped tightly onto his spoon, causing the blue flames to increase its temperature as it started to engulf the whole building. Damn it, he really wants to end this. I guess I'll just destroy it. I pointed the gun at the spoon, shooting it. Unexpectedly, the flames engulfed the bullet, causing it to burn into ashes. He tried to elbow me in the stomach but I managed to grab onto his hand before he could. Using that chance, I extended my leg out, kicking him in the stomach. Splats of blood came out of his mouth as he dropped onto the floor, clenching his stomach. I aimed the gun at the spoon when he dropped, pulling the trigger, the bullet destroyed the spoon. The court disappeared and we were back at the lift lobby and Kaito fainted.

"What can 'she' accomplish from this?" I asked myself, looking out the transparent automatic door.

～（四十五段）～

IA POV

"Why don't we play a game?" Miku asked me.

"What is it about?" I asked back.

"A simple hide and seek game. I'll release a sleeping medicine into the air and if you fall asleep you lose. So just find me before you sleep, it's simple isn't it? I know you're here for my doll, so if you win you get it."

"Fine, let's play your game."

"Good luck."

"You'll need it to."

Miku suddenly disappeared, leaving a bottle in her place. The cap popped open by itself, letting a gas flow out of the bottle. I should start looking for Miku, but where should I start? I activated my heat sensor to find her but I couldn't. Maybe it's the side effect of being possessed by a demon. I sighed and walked to the farthest part of the town, if I were her, that's where I would hide first. When I reached the first house, I pushed open the door, and looked around. It was empty. I looked around more houses but to no avail. By the moment I reached the part where I started off, the entire area was filled with the strange gas. I covered my nose and mouth with my hand and dashed through it. I ran into one of the houses and checked it before heading out, covering my mouth. I repeated the process again and again but I still couldn't find Miku. I covered my mouth once more, and ran to furthest part of the other side. After a few minutes, I entered the sleeping gas free zone. I entered the first house on the other side and explored it, but still couldn't find anything. By the time I finished checking the houses on the other side till the starting point, the gas filled the entire village and I still couldn't find Miku. The gas started to leak into several houses, which made the situation worst. Maybe she isn't in the houses, but the roofs. I ran out of the house covering my mouth and jumped onto the roof. I started to feel sleepy as I looked around, hoping to find her. My vision became hazy, but I spotted a hazy figure running on the roofs. I immediately chased the figure despite my poor sight and soon caught up to it. I managed to keep my eyes open as I stared at the figure which stopped running. I focused on my sight, clearing the shape of the figure, and it was Miku.

"Found you." I mentioned, rubbing my eyes.

"Good for you, but I don't have the doll with me, I hid it somewhere." Miku replied cheekily.

"You lied."

"No, I just don't have it with me, but it's all yours."

"Screw you."

"Don't be so mean, I'm one year older than you after all, you should respect me."

"Vocaloid 3, Outer Science. Earthquake."

"What did you do?"

The world started to shake and vibrate, the buildings started collapsing one by one as snakes slid out of the ground. If she hid the doll, a massive earthquake should be able to destroy it. The snakes that are produced by Outer Science can help find the doll and destroy it. It's about a matter of time before the doll gets destroyed. Suddenly, the world started to reform back to Miku's room and she just fainted on the spot. I sighed and carried her, placing her on her bed. I have this feeling that I've met her before, I might even be friends with her. I have to admit, I didn't want to do this because I'm betraying 'her' but I have this feeling that I must save Miku. But if she was my friend, wouldn't she have recognised me? I'll just have to ask her when she wakes up.

~（四十六段）~

Rei POV

"Good afternoon Princess Riliane, I'm here to de… I'm mean inspect your mirror, I want to make sure it doesn't contain a demon." I asked, bowing down to Rin who was seating on the throne.

"I can assure you my mirror doesn't contain a demon whatsoever, so get out of my castle peasant." Rin ordered.

"Peasant huh? I assure you, I'm not a peasant at all! Shadow Pistol."

My pistol formed in my hands and I pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to fly towards Rin. I quickly manipulated the shadows in the bullet to move to the left, cutting a strain of her hair in the process. Her soldiers quickly formed a line in front of her, putting their shields in front in order to protect her. I looked to the left corner, and as always, the useless Hachune Miku who's just there for comedy purposes was chewing a leek, protecting Len's body. I sighed and just wanted to get this done and over with. I hope Rui is okay though, if Kaito even touches her, I'll fry, steam, barbeque and kill him after this. This is why I didn't assign her to Gakupo, that damn pervert.

I allowed the shadows to engulf me and bring me to Rin's shadow. From the back, I ran to Rin's room. How would I know where's her room? Just open every freaking door I see and check if there's a mirror and a very fancy looking bedroom a princess will have. No one was chasing me yet, but I still ran because, like why not? After a few doors, I finally found it. I looked around the huge bedroom which had the colour yellow almost everywhere. Something that I'll never understand, why are The Kagamine Twins obsessed with the colour yellow? Finding a mirror on the bed, I pointed my gun at it. I pulled the trigger, shattering the evil mirror into tiny pieces and the landscape changed, changing back into the Kagamine's living room again. That wasn't too hard. I turned around to see the twins fainted and Hachune Miku who was still chewing a leek. At least this is over, but I haven't got my revenge on Megurine Luka!

Info Time (PLEASE READ THIS PART!)

-I'm going to Guangzhou for the whole week so there won't be a chapter next week. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!

-This time, this series ended quicker than I thought. Well, At least I managed to complete it.

-What's next? Well, remember I introduced SeeU and Teto? They're going to get the spotlight next along with some others like Mikuo. So next series, The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku!

-Next Time!

"Hi there, I'm SeeU, nice to meet you."

"Who's Miku?"

"Why can I only remember her?"

Chapter 12: The Disappearance

(Well if I named it 'Chapter 12: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' it would be too long.)


	12. Chapter 12: The disappearance

Miku POV

I sat down on the sofa, resting before SeeU gets here. I can't believe I got possessed by a demon. Well, that proves that some things don't stay extinct. My memories of that incident are a little cloudy, but I can clearly remember that I was possessed. I was indeed surprised that our enemies saved us but I can't blame them. If something I wanted was taken by someone else, I would want to take it back from them. When I woke up from the bed on that day, IA sat beside me, waiting patiently for me to wake up. As expected, she didn't know me, she didn't even remember that I met her. I really wanted to call her Aria but it's no use calling her that when she doesn't even remember what happened on that day. After that, she wanted to ask me something but she didn't in the end, since she said it was nothing. So she went home and left at my room to rest.

The next day, I met with Rin and Len at school and asked them about the incident. They said Rei saved both of them but couldn't remember much as well. As always, when I asked Gumi, she ignored me, Lily shoved me aside due to one of the gangster's watching from outside the gates and Piko was still pissed off about Rin breaking apart his father's shop. I tried to ask Luka but I couldn't find her anywhere. I really wanted to ask Kaito and Meiko about what was going on but the receptionist at Kaito's skyscraper said Kaito didn't want to be disturbed so I just left and I have no idea where's Meiko's house.

Basically, two days have passed since the demon possessed me and I have no clue about what happened! Great, just great! I sighed in disbelief when the doorbell rang. They must be here. I walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a girl which looked a year younger than me. She wore a pair of black shades and a scarf that covered up her nose and mouth. In the background was Mikuo trying to drag ginormous luggage into the front yard, is that hers? All of a sudden, she pushed me back, closing the door behind her. I fell back a bit but managed to keep standing.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at the strange girl.

"I'm really sorry, it seemed like you weren't going to invite me in. If anyone found out who I was, it would be really bad." She apologised sincerely, bowing slightly.

"Who are you?"

"Alright, I'll start like I'm supposed to. Hi there, I'm SeeU, nice to meet you."

"You're the one Mikuo wanted to invite over. I guess it's kind of my fault for not letting you in earlier so I'm sorry too."

"No problem. Do you know how important I am now?"

"Yeah, if I recall, you're a popular Korean Popstar am I not wrong?"

"Looks like someone did some research."

"So, are those cat ears and tail real? Or are you just cosplaying?"

"W-what? Oh! I didn't know they've come out!"

"C-come out?"

"Just forget what I said! I'm just cosplaying! It's for… My career!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah so please just forget what I said earlier!"

"It's really easier said than done but I'll try."

"Thank you."

"I finally did it!" An excited Mikuo exclaimed as he kicked open the door, placing the gigantic luggage in front of the door.

"Took you long enough. Is this your cousin you keep talking about?"

"Yup, she's Hatsune Miku. She looks pretty right?"

"Her beauty is really beyond of what I expected."

"Let's just show you your room and we talk more after that." I interrupted their conversation as I dragged the luggage with ease towards the guest room.

～（四十六段）～

Kaito POV

"What do you want to talk about?" Luka asked as she took a seat.

"Tell me about more Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine Twins." I replied seriously.

"What's there to know about them?"

"Vocaloid powers awaken when the Vocaloid is in deep trouble or an event occurred that really effected them. Hatsune Miku just awakened her powers just by saying the words 'Vocaloid 2', same thing with the Kagamine Twins."

"…"

"Tell me what happened."

"Why should I?"

"I want to know what happened to them. When I first saw Miku, her powers was locked inside her, as if a seal was placed on her. The one placed in the twins wasn't as obvious but after a day or so I realised it. So tell me what happened!"

"Some complicated things happened okay?"

"What are those things?"

"Are you a busybody?"

"You could call me one, but I just want to know."

"You're really an idiot."

"Tell me."

"Idiot."

"Tell me now."

"Double idiot."

"I said tell me now!"

"Triple Baka."

"Triple Baka?"

"Do you have a problem? You said that I could call you anything ever since I first fought you."

"I did but why those two words?"

"Well, it's a song isn't it?"

"That's true and it's really catchy."

"I know right? I could listen to it every time I had the chance."

"Me too I… Hey! We're getting off topic here! Just tell me what happened."

"They unlocked their powers way earlier than usual so the Organisation had to place a seal on them. Their bodies were too unstable to handle the power so we erased their memories and placed a seal. Are you finally satisfied Triple Baka?"

"But they didn't seal yours. Why is that so?"

"I had enough, I'm leaving."

"Hey I'm not done!"

"See ya next time Triple Baka."

"Hey! Wai… She left just like that. I wonder what happened in the past…"

～（四十七段）～

Miku POV

"Teto, get off me now!"

"Why? You're so cute yet so nice to hug~

"Why out of all people, did you invite her over?!" I managed to scream out as Teto hugged me till I couldn't breathe.

"She insisted, so I just invited her over." Mikuo replied simply.

"Miku! I think you're phone is ringing!" SeeU shouted from upstairs.

I raised a brow and stood up from the couch. Thankfully, Teto stopped hugging me when I headed upstairs. I climbed up the stairs to see SeeU going down as well. I quickly thanked her for alerting me and went up, going into my room. I rushed over to my desk and took my phone, answering the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me, Kaito. I have something I need to inform you guys, and yes, including the Vocaloids from the Organisation. This matter concerns The Vocaloid Kind itself, I would love to invite every single Vocaloid in the world, but no one has time for that. So just hurry over to my skyscraper." Kaito told me.

"How did you even get my number!?"

"With money."

"Who did you pay!?"

"Your Cousin, Mikuo."

"…"

"So make sure you come, see you later."

I put my phone in my pocket and prepared to go off, luckily I already dressed up. Don't ask me why, it's just a coincidence. I headed downstairs, running towards the door.

"I'm going out for a while, something urgent came up!" I informed Mikuo as I ran towards the door.

"Come back before dark!" He shouted back.

As much as I want to kill him for giving Kaito my number for money, something really important has come up. I could kill him some other time, maybe I should bring back some torture equipment… Nah, I'm not that type of person! I opened the door and closed it behind me, turning behind to check in case Teto might be following me. Thankfully she wasn't, so I slowed down my pace and opened the front gate. I slowly closed the gate and decided to take my time to walk towards Kaito's skyscraper. He didn't even mention what time we should reach there, that guy really is an idiot. For all I know, everybody may come hours later or not even show at all.

I reached the skyscraper and entered the lift lobby to find everybody already there. Maybe I should have walked quicker a bit. The moment Kaito saw me, he nodded towards me and told everybody to follow him. I caught up to the group and entered the lift with everyone. How can this lift even hold ten people?! Apart from that, we arrived at the 2nd floor. Did I mention that it was high? No, oh, okay.

Ummm… Back to the story! The entire floor was basically a big meeting room with windows here and there. It looked very symmetrical, and I know who would appreciate it. Even though that person is from an anime, I bet he would be so happy to see this. Do you know who I'm talking about? Let me give you a clue, it's from the show 'Soul Eater'. Have you figured it out? We're getting off track here! Back to The story once more!

Each of us took a seat, but I did feel uncomfortable siting in the same room as all the Vocaloids from the Organisation. Okay, Mayu didn't come but you know what I mean. Maybe the theatre thing is an exception but this is a meeting and it was hosted by Kaito! Kaito for god sake!

"I'm sorry for calling all of you on short notice, so I'll try to finish this as fast as I can. As you know, we know that Miku is a Tamer. I have found out, that there are in fact, three other Tamers in the same exact city! Unfortunately, I don't have much info other than that. The interesting fact is that they're at the exact same place right at this moment." Kaito explained pointing to a map on the screen.

"Kaito, I don't mean to interrupt but that's my house." I pointed out.

"W-what?! I thought you're parents are dead!"

"Currently, my cousin Mikuo, the famous Korean pop-star SeeU and an annoying Neighbour called Teto is at my house right now…"

"What?! You have SeeU at your house?! Not some kind of fake?! Are you sure it's 'The SeeU'?! Not just SeeU?!" Rin asked in astonishment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about at the last part but yeah, Mikuo invited her to stay for a month."

"By Teto, do you mean Teto Kasane?!" Meiko asked next.

"Yes, what about it?"

"You better stay away from her, she's very mysterious. You should have noticed that somethings not right. She's part Vocaloid, Utauloid and an animal. I don't even think it's an animal." Luka warned me.

"Well, I thought the animal was a Chimera…"

"All the more reason to stay away from her." Gumi added plainly.

"What's an Utauloid?"

"An Utauloid is something like a Vocaloid but instead of gaining powers from something related to the song one sings, an Utauloid has a main song and they will have a power related to that song. The power will change according to the mood though so we're roughly even." Kaito explained.

"Oh…"

"So Miku, just remember to stay away from them as far as possible okay? Maybe you can ask them some questions so we can get more information, but just stay away from them. Clear?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, now the second part of the meeting. I found this picture on a Facebook page and other than that, I have nothing to say. I didn't look at the picture myself since my staff found it and asked me to look at it with my friends so… Yeah!"

All of us turned our attention towards the screen to find a picture of Len… Is that Rin? No it's clearly Len… But why is he in a maid costume?!

"M-my life is ov-ver…" Len muttered out in disbelief, as a spirit" like figure came out of his mouth. Wait, is that his ghost?! He's dying from embarrassment! I have to save him in some way! I can't let someone die!

"Len, don't worry I'm here for you. I'll tell you what you can do." I bravely said, putting my left hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed into a calmer one. I think I've done it! I better say something to cheer him up quick! But isn't this like the scene in Baka no Test where Yuuji and Yoshii talk or something like that? I'm getting off topic again!

"Really?" Len asked in slight excitement as the ghost returned back to Len.

"You can cry on me anytime you like. Even if you're a cross dresser, you can hide in embarrassment in my house for as long as you like too. So don't worry. But you will be living your life in embarrassment, having go through the worst period of your life and be mistaken as I girl, but other than that everything will go fine." I told him as the atmosphere faded away when I finished.

He kneeled on his knees in defeat, with a look that seemed like his life was sucked out of him. Maybe I should have kept quiet… I was soon distracted by a frustrated Rin in the corner, who was banging her head against the wall in frustration. The walls started to crack and her head began bleeding, is she going to be okay? She reminds me of another character of an anime I watched… That reaction… 'No Game No Life' isn't it?

"Why did that person post it first?! I wanted to embarrass Len!" She suddenly yelled out.

Len gave her a look of disbelief while I stared blankly at the two, switching from Rin to Len from time to time. All this because of one picture?!

"L-luka… H-help m-me please!" Len cried out as if in major pain.

Luka turned away looking at the scenery from the window, whistling in a fast tune. She's avoiding the conversation, isn't she?

"Those are nice trees, Ohhh, that's a beautiful dog… That's a lovely patch of dirt…" Luka muttered to herself, ignoring Len's pleas for help.

"L-lily? P-please!"

Lily didn't even look at Len, she just whispered a barely audible 'Crossdresser' and 'Pervert', which didn't improve the situation at all. Out of the blue, Kaito and Gakupo appeared in front of the poorly defeated Len who was about to nearly die of embarrassment again. Both of them kneeled in front of him, with excited looks on they're faces. Len and I stared at them in confusion, are they not going to ignore him or pity him?

"Did you enter the girl's changing room to change?!" Gakupo asked eagerly.

"Ummm… S-sort of?" Len replied but it sounded like a question.

"Y-you did?!" Kaito asked in disbelief.

"I know, it was for a good reason I swear! Luka please explain!"

"What lovely weather we have today… Oh, that's a nice corpse of a dead cockroach…" Luka continued muttering to herself.

Both of the men gave Len a look of disappointment, I guess that's to be expected. Both of them placed their hands on his shoulders, gritting their teeth. Len closed his eyes, preparing for his punishment. Both men began… Shaking him and crying?

"Why didn't you invite us?!" Gakupo cried out shaking Len even more harshly than before.

"Did you know that you entered heaven and never invited your pals to come with you?!" Kaito cried out next.

"H-huh?" Len asked before he fainted from all the shaking. His body is turning white, is that bad? I think he's dying… Well, I tried before, there's no helping him. Suddenly, Gumi appeared in behind of Gakupo who was crying anime tears with Kaito. Gumi still had that plain look on her face, maybe she isn't going to do anything…

"And you call myself my Brother." Gumi said plainly. Placing her foot on his back, she pressed down Gakupo so his entire body was facing the floor. With a calm face, she kept stepping on his back, the same spot non-stop. Well, that wasn't expected.

"Time for your punishment…" Meiko snickered evilly, pulling a rope in her hands. All the blood drained out of Kaito's face, well, I might as well attend his funeral, and he was a brave man to say that in front of Meiko. He truly is very brave. What am I even thinking?! What's wrong with all of them?! The normal reaction would be to look at Len and the picture in disbelief, not this! Well, what I said wasn't normal as well…

Meiko used her rope to tie Kaito's hands together, forced him to sit on his knees. She headed to the lift and went to one of the lower levels to grab something. In a matter of seconds, she arrived back with a ginormous sack which had the sound of clinging metal. What's in that bag?! Is that metal?! She reached into the bag, pulling out a metal weight and on it was written '1kg'. How did Meiko carry that with ease?! For all I know, the whole sack could be filled with weights that heavy or even worse! She slammed the weight onto Kaito's legs as Kaito continued to cry anime tears. Oh, no, he stopped. He's crying actual tears now, poor him. Maybe I should bring some flowers for his funeral, who doesn't like to give flowers to a dead person? Well, he isn't dead…yet.

So basically, this is the situation. After Kaito showed the picture. I tried to cheer Len up but very horribly failed. Rin's still banging her head against the wall in frustration as blood streams down her face. What did the wall ever do to Rin?! The wall doesn't doesn't deserve this! Oh, and I think we need to call ambulance soon… Anyway, Kaito and Gakupo cried because Len went to change in the girl's changing room without them. So Gumi is still kicking Gakupo while Meiko drops extremely heavy weights on Kaito's legs. Luka is still muttering to herself and it seems Lily had joined her… Should we send them to the mental hospital? Um… Back to the topic! So I'm just standing beside Len, staring blankly at everyone. Len… Len's just dying beside me. Oh, there goes that ghost, may your spirit rest in peace Len… Wait! Maybe there's a way to bring back that ghost to Len's body!

I searched around the room and found a vacuum cleaner at the corner. Maybe I could do it! I plugged in the vacuum cleaner and rushed it towards Len who was already turning completely white. I turned on the switch and used the vacuum cleaner to suck the ghost in. I immediately offed it. After that and placed the vacuum in Len's mouth. Pressing the reverse button I turned on the vacuum, blowing the ghost into Len's body. I immediately released the vacuum cleaner and turned it off as Len began to regain his colours. I sighed in relief and slumped back into my chair, and decided to wait until everybody snaps out of it. It shouldn't be too long, right? R-right?

～（四十八段）～

3 hours later…

Well, they took way longer than I expected. At least it's only 4 o'clock in the evening, it really isn't that dark yet. I dragged my feet across the floor as I headed towards my house. Damn I was tired. In no time, I was in my living room, sitting on the couch, watching television with Teto. Yup, I can finally rest. Wait…

"Why are you still here?!" I screamed at Teto.

"I just wanted to stay a little longer." She replied.

"A little longer is not called three hours."

"I bet you're being sarcastic so I would stay right~"

"In your dreams that I hope you never have."

"Don't be so mean!" Teto wined, puffing her cheeks.

I sighed and looked down but something stopped me from looking down any further. That chest though... She says she's 18, just two years old than me but her fucking boobs are just way bigger than mine. Does two years make such a difference in chest size?! Well, at least mine isn't as flat as a board like Rin's. I decided to stop looking and stared at the television screen. That reminds me, didn't the entire group told me to stay away from Teto? Well, they did say 'they', so I guess that they want me to stay away from all three of them. Well, it's best not to doubt their advice, for all I know… I should really stop using that phrase.

"You want some juice Miku?" SeeU asked politely, handing me a glass.

I nodded my head and took the glass, but I had to be cautious. I stared at the juice for some time, it looks like orange juice, nothing more than the ordinary. But why are there bubbles forming at the top? I also hear the sound of the drink fizzing. Maybe I should make sure…

"SeeU, is this 100% natural juice?" I asked, concerned.

"Of course it is, I only use all natural for the best." She replied assuredly.

"Then, why is my drink fizzing?"

"You're overlooking things just drink it."

"Now that I take a closer look, I see powder in my juice."

"If you don't believe me, I'll drink it."

SeeU carefully took the cup out of my hands and sipped it. I waited for ten seconds and nothing happened. She wasn't dying, she didn't faint whatsoever. Is it true that I can drink it? Then what's the powder for? Wait a minute! The powder isn't on the juice, it's on the cup. SeeU is wearing gloves, so the cup is poisoned not the juice! Dammit! Why didn't I notice! I tried to keep myself awake and attempted to run my room, but halfway up the stairs, my feet bailed on me and I tripped, using my hands to halt my fall. I tried to move my legs my they wouldn't move, dammit! I held onto my consciousness and tried to drag myself up with my hands but my strength faded away after hearing a laugh. A laugh from someone I didn't expect. Mikuo.

"How smart of you to figure it out dear Cousin but there's no chance for you to escape." His voiced echoed throughout the house as I heard footsteps getting louder. I should have known, at first I didn't know that you could poison the cup but you actually can. Dammit! Curse myself! But someone's gonna come save me again huh? At least, I get saved…

Barely keeping my eyes opened, I tried to push myself up one last step but to no avail, and my world finally went black…

～（四十九段）～

Kaito POV

"You're not my boss, stop ordering me for god's sake!" I shouted into my phone.

"Are you crazy!? Are you sick or something?!" Mayu shouted back, I swear, she could make me deaf.

"For your information, I am alive and healthy right now! You're the damn nut-job here!"

"Will you stop shouting!?"

"You stop first!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"I don't take orders from you either!"

"Fine! You're off today, don't make me do this again or I'll fire you!"

"I rather be fired than do your work!"

"Anyway, just go visit the doctor I think you're running a fever or you've got temporary amnesia."

I immediately cut the call and looked out the window of my room. What was she talking about? When did I ever work for her? She most probably got my number by the documents they have, but why did she call me? She just called me and told me to attend meetings and find Vocaloids for her. Hell I'll do that! Maybe I can ask Miku about this... Wait! Why would I even go to that leek lover?! But she is more reliable than the others…

I sighed and ran out of my skyscraper and headed to Miku's house. Something is going on and I would like to know who did it! Meiko could pull this off easily and the chances of Rin and Len doing it are also high. So the only one that wouldn't be involved in it is Miku! I stopped at the destination I'm supposed to reach and stared at the house. It's surely Miku's. I pressed the doorbell beside the front gate and waited for someone to answer it. Not Long after, a guy with teal hair came out of the house and stared at me with confusion. That's Mikuo, isn't it? He went to the gate as I waited for him to ask something. Maybe I should ask where Miku is first.

"So where's Miku?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong house, I live alone here." He replied, blinking his eyes.

"I mean your Cousin, Miku, she lives here right?"

"I don't have a Cousin. My aunt and Uncle died without having a kid."

"Oh, I Guess I'll get going…"

I headed back to the building, disappointed yet confused. What's going on? Why Mikuo doesn't remember Miku? It's more like her existence was erased from his memories. Maybe I can…

"Kaito!" Three familiar voices shouted in unison. Surprised by the shout, I turned behind to see three faces I wanted to ask. I Guess luck loves me today.

"What are you doing outside?! Mayu said you were sick or something! You should be resting!" Meiko shouted at me worriedly.

"Do you need to see the doctor?" Len asked me next, trying to touch my forehead.

"Is it true that you don't remember working for Mayu?!" Rin asked me concernedly yet curiously.

"W-what?" I asked in disbelief. The three of them begun shouting and asking me questions all about The Organisation. I don't remember doing any of that, I don't even remember the three of them working for Mayu. Maybe…

"Do you guys remember a girl named Miku?" I asked.

"Who's Miku?" The three of them asked in unison, slightly tilting their heads.

"Sixteen year old, in the same school as you two, teal hair in pig tails and is a Tamer Vocaloid?"

"Never heard of her." All three of them replied in unison once more.

"But if you found a Tamer Vocaloid, we need to get this Miku immediately!" Rin exclaimed.

"You three seriously don't remember her!?" I screamed at them, I had to scream, I just can't believe this!

"What do you mean?" Len asked, even more confused than before.

"You guys don't remember huh? But why are you working for that Mayu bastard?! Do you even know what she does with the Vocaloids you guys get for her?!"

"She protects them doesn't she?" Meiko answered.

"W-what? She doesn't do that! She's up to something even more sinister, you can't work for her!"

"I think you're really sick Kaito, or your idiocy has gotten to an entirely new level."

"When did you all join The Organisation?"

"I joined with you when I got injured by a mysterious figure and Mayu offered to provide me money to pay the hospital fee if we joined her so we decided to join."

"Both us joined six years ago years ago. Mayu found us and said she could help us control our powers if we joined her so we accepted it." Len explained simply.

"Don't tell me you forgot all that?!" Rin asked lastly.

I gave a looks of confusion and disbelief, this can't be happening. It's like Miku's existence completely disappeared, it's like she never even stepped foot on this world. Can one person's existence change the course of time so much? If it weren't for Miku, would I have joined Mayu along with Meiko? And Rin and Len would join when they were kids? Did Miku change so much in the past? So now that she's gone, history has completely changed, hasn't it?

"Would you stop screaming in the middle of public?" Another familiar voice asked out of nowhere. All of us turned to the direction of the voice, and it was no other than Megurine Luka.

"What do you want?" Meiko asked coldly, glaring daggers at Luka.

"I just want to have a little chat with Kaito, that's all." She replied simply.

"Why can't you just admit what Mayu is doing is right?" Rin asked angrily.

"I have no idea what she has done to you guys but I just want to talk."

"Why do you even want to talk with him?" Meiko asked, stepping in front of me.

"Go google it."

"Why do you keep asking us to Google it?"

"Go Google it."

"Why did you answer my first question?"

"Go Google it."

"What if I can't Google it?!"

"Use yahoo."

"What if I don't have both Google and Yahoo?"

"Then you'll never know the answer."

"Alright, you're seriously pushing my buttons now!"

"Just let me talk with her alone!" I boomed.

"Fine, but remember to visit the doctor later."

The three of them walked away, leaving the two of us alone. It seems that Luka isn't part of The Organisation, telling by the heated conversation. So if Miku existed, Luka would have joined but since Miku is gone, she doesn't. So Luka joined the Organisation because of Miku? If I recall the Kagamine's, Miku and Luka were once childhood friends. Doesn't that mean the Kagamine's met Luka through Miku? So since Miku is not here, Mayu found the twins first, and Luka kept her powers a secret so Mayu wouldn't find her. That's interesting, so I'm now one step closer towards finding out what happened in the past.

"Since you guys were so loud, I can't help but eavesdrop on your little conversation. So, you know what Mayu's true intentions are?" Luka asked seriously.

"Yeah." I replied calmly, maybe she remembers Miku?

"When did you find out?"

"Many years ago."

"If so, why did you join?"

"I have no idea why I did join, I remember another version of what happened that day."

"It's because someone's existence is erased, am I not wrong?"

"You remember her?!"

"No, but I fragments of another version of history in my head, and inside it is a person that seems to have his or her existence erased. But why out of all people, do you remember?"

"To be honest I have no idea as well. Am I the only one who remembers her?"

"That, you can't ask me, I have no idea myself. So, can you tell me more about this person?"

"Well, her name is Hatsune Miku. She's sixteen this year and she's a Tamer Vocaloid. She has teal hair which is most of the time tied into pig tails and her chest size is quite small but not completely flat. She has the average height of a sixteen year old girl and she loves leeks. If I remember correctly, I questioned you about her and The Kagamine Twins. You said you guys were childhood friends and something happened that changed the world completely, unfortunately, you did not tell me what happened."

"Yeah I remember something like that. So since this Miku doesn't exist anymore, the Kagamine Twins wouldn't have met me and that event wouldn't have occurred…"

"That's about correct."

"You were shocked to find yourself working for Mayu, perhaps you didn't work for her in that history?"

"Yeah, you were working for Mayu while Meiko, the twins, Miku and I had a separate group of our own to stop the plans of Mayu."

"I see, then let's look for her. There may be a chance her being still exists but the actions she had done are erased."

"Where should we look first?"

"A person who has a similar name to her. If I remember correctly, this person was her Cousin in the previous history, so we need to question Hatsune Mikuo."

"Alright, let starts our search for Hatsune Miku!"

Info Time!

-Why did I add the concept of An Utauloid?

Well, I can't only have Vocaloids and Deriatives right? Anyway, if I don't add Teto, this series wouldn't even exist in The first place! If I don't add Utauloids I'm bound to run out of characters to use too. :P

-When Miku dissapeared why did the world change so much?

Let's just say she has a big, and I mean big, impact on the world. What happened? Don't worry, Character development will come very soon. I'm the type who loves to leave character development till the middle part or end. :P

-How do you poison a cup?

To be honest, I have no idea as well. I checked the Internet, and there was this 100 page story on how someone's died by poison which was on the cup. There's no way I'll read that! Anyway, I got the idea from a book I read, someone died by touching the cup because there was poison on it. So LOL! :D

-Why did you take so long to write this?

I went to Guangzhou for a week, and when I came back, my tuition teacher was preparing me for primary six(12 year old curriculum name in Singapore) and introduced me to God damn hard algebra. I spent all my free hours trying to do all the questions but it's so hard! So there you go.

-I have presented to you the reaction of Len wearing a maid costume! It didn't pop up in a conversation, but, Kaito found it first. Well, that's Kaito for you! XD

-Oh, and yes, a comment guessed my age. You were nearly correct. As of 2015, I'm eleven so next year I'm going to 12! Yay! I think, is that bad? Umm, never mind. Oh and your comment made my day, thank you! It's nice to know I write better than some teenagers!

-Next Time!

"If you're that worried about her, find out who's behind this, simple."

"Just remember who she is already!"

"I'm going to have you all to myself Miku, you're going to all be all mine…"

Chapter 13: The Search

(Once Again, the name 'The Search of Hatsune Miku' is too damn Long!)

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot for me. A pathetic one digit number of favourites and followers may seem lame, but I'm okay with it, as Long as you enjoy the story. If there's something you don't like, you can always point it out in the comments! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Search

Kaito POV

"But Luka, there's an ice cream truck over there!" I wined, trying to break myself out of Lukas grasp.

"We're trying to find this so called very important person of yours and you want ice cream?" Luka asked seriously, pulling me by my shirt collar.

"But ice cream is way more important at this moment! There's even a buy one get one free offer!"

"You really are an idiot, a… T-triple Baka…"

"Triple Baka?"

"Yeah, I remember calling you that. That specific fragment came back."

"I see, I Guess that's good, in a way. But I still want ice cream!"

"I'll buy you one later, we're almost there."

"Yay~"

Luka still dragged me towards the currently, Mikuo's house even though I didn't want the ice cream anymore. Maybe I should think before acting harshly like that, it's embarrassing being pulled by Luka, especially by the collar. It looks like a Mother pulling her child, and I'm an adult! I don't need anyone to pull me! But Luka was too strong, no matter how I kicked and struggled, she wouldn't stop. I sighed and allowed her to pull me the rest of the way, and in no time, we reached the house. She finally released me as she pressed the door bell, hoping for Mikuo to answer. We waited and waited but no one came. That's strange, when I first came, he was here. I looked up at the window, spotting a glimpse of teal hair. So, he is home.

"It seems he's not home." Luka said, disappointed.

"He is, he just doesn't want to answer. If he isn't going to come, we'll going to come to him." I answered simply.

"We can't break into his house, we could be caught and brought to jail."

"Are you afraid of doing something like this? The Luka I know isn't afraid of breaking into a house."

"That's your Luka, I'm a different one. But if she can do it, I should be able to do it too."

"That's the spirit! Let's enter through the window which leads to Miku's room. Well, since Miku doesn't exist I Guess it was once Miku's room…"

Jumping over the gate silently, we crept over to the side of the house. I stepped onto the ledge of the kitchen window and jumped up, grabbing onto the window ledge above. I pushed myself up and kicked the window open, jumping into the room. Luka did the same and we both managed to arrive in the room, hopefully, undetected. What surprised me was the fact that the room looked exactly like Miku's room. The bed, the posters of some popular Singers, a desk filled with books which had Miku's name written on them. Not one thing missing. I walked towards the desk, picking up a phone, it must be Miku's. I opened the phone and checked what she had in it. Just simple data, but all of the contacts she had are apparently deleted, even her text history.

"I didn't know she was a fan of Kradness. There seem to be posters of Reol and 96neko as well…" Luka mentioned.

"I guess she likes them." I replied, checking the last part of the room.

I sighed and signalled Luka to slowly walk out of the room. With each step the wooden floor creaked which may give out our location, so we tried to keep our number of steps to the minimum. I slowly walked towards the last door of the corridor and opened it, walking into the bathroom. Luka decided to check the other room, which was a Leek room. Creepy, but expected. I looked around the bathroom, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. I looked at the mirror, seeing my handsome reflection.

I wanted to move on but something caught my eye. In the mirror, I saw a button which couldn't be seen by the naked eye. That's interesting. The button was beside the light switch, so it was easier to memorise its location when I looked back. I touched the exact same spot I saw and felt a button on it. I wonder how they did that…

I pressed the button and the sound of the ground moving echoed throughout the house. I immediately looked out of the corridor, to see something being revealed from the floor. We're on the second floor aren't we? Why would there be a hole? I stealthily walked towards the hole and looked down to see a staircase. I looked back at Luka who nodded her head as a signal that I could go in. I nodded my head and raised my hand, hoping that she would understand that she was not to follow me. She nodded once more, I think she understood. I climbed the staircase, but the moment I stepped onto it, I realised it was made of metal. Well, that's rare. A metal staircase in a house, I wonder where it would lead too. It's even on the second floor! By the time I reached to the end of the staircase, I saw a metal door. I tried to open it but it was locked tightly. Looks like I have to find the key.

I came tried to walk out as quietly as possible, and when I reached the top, I immediately wanted to find Luka but the sound of footsteps climbing up a staircase was heard. With each step, the sound of wood creaking sounded, meaning that Mikuo is climbing up! I quickly ran towards Miku's room, closing the door behind me and I instantly hid in the closet without any hesitation. Luka was out there but I know she's smart enough to hide. I tried to calm myself down, there's no way that Mikuo would check the closet, right? Right?! I peeped through a small hole as the door slammed open. An angry Mikuo stomped into the room, I think we made him angry… I felt my blood draining from my face as I stared at him, hoping that he won't check the closet. He had a pissed off look on his face as he looked around the room. He checked under the bed, under the desk, behind the curtains and grunted every time he found nothing. Basically he checked every single spot I could hide in but please leave and don't check the closets! He walked closer the closets as I held my breath crossing my fingers. I'm going to die in here aren't I?! It's like a horror game where the stupid protagonist can't fight and has to run and hide from a Monster. In this case, I'm running from the Monster which is Mikuo! I tear slid down my face as my life flashed before my eyes. He reached out for the handle, wanting to open the door.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the window. What is he going to do?! Just leave me alone already for god sake!

Wait a minute, I forgot to close the window when I got in! He walked towards the window and looked over it, taking a good look outside. Maybe he thought I tried to jump out to hide outside, leaving the window open was a good idea after all! I should really get going and get out of here! I slowly opened the closet door as he looked outside the window, but how can he look out of the window for so Long? Luckily, the closet door didn't creak and I snuck out of the room, scurrying over to the leek room. I closed the door behind me and begun looked for a hiding place.

There's a mannequin with leek dress on, wait a minute! It's Luka! Before I could tell Luka Mikuo may be coming, I heard footsteps coming closer towards the leek room, I better hide now! I quickly looked around and saw a mannequin pushing a leek cart. Well, it's better than nothing. I quickly took the apron from the mannequin and tied it around my waste. I quickly snatched the green cap on its head and put it on as I stuffed the mannequin into a cupboard. The moment Mikuo entered in, I stood still, pretending to be a mannequin pushing a leek cart. Do you know how hard it is to keep still?! Well, it's very hard! You can't even breathe, not even scratch that itchy spot you have! He looked around as he went to the centre of the room, taking a good look around the room. He decided to walk closer towards Luka and gave her a hard Long stare. She just stood still, holding her breath for at least two minutes. Wow, I can't even hold my breath for that Long! Mikuo thought she was a mannequin and backed away, walking towards me next. I immediately held my breath once more and stopped moving completely. He examined every feature and even went up close to my face to check if my pupils are moving. I managed to stay still, as if a mannequin and Mikuo finished checking. He grunted as he went back to the middle of the room, taking another good look of the room.

"I'll find two of you soon! You can't hide forever little sheep…" He boomed as he left the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I took off the hat and apron. Mikuo was like a wolf staring at its prey, wanting to tear it into little pieces! I felt like he was sniffing me, isn't that creepy?! I have a bad feeling about this, it's feels I've just entered hell! And did Mikuo call us sheep?! Aren't we, I don't know, called idiots or pigs?! Maybe livestock?! But why sheep of all things?! Well, if you call us ice cream, I Guess I can let it pass…

"Can you turn away, I have to change…" Luka asked me, blushing slightly.

"O-of course, I promise I won't peek, but if I do, I'm sorry, it's a natural instinct." I warned her as I turned towards the wall. I heard the sounds of her changing her clothes, damn I want to peek! I know Gakupo's the pervert, but it's every man's dream to see a woman's body. Especially like Lukas! If Miku, Rin, Meiko, Gumi and Lily join her, it's not only heaven, it's… It's… An amazing beautiful dream in heaven!

"I'm done."

I turned back and we decided to get out of here, who knows when Mikuo would return back. But did Luka just blush? That's something I never see. I should have taken a picture and show the Luka I know when we save Miku! That would be so much fun…

"Where should we head next?" She asked.

"When I went down the stairs, I saw a metal door at the end. We need to find the key and unlock that door." I replied.

"Let's split up, if either of us find the key, they'll get go in first. While the other one tries to survive outside, distracting Mikuo a bit. If we manage to bump into each other, both of us will go in together. Is that okay?"

"It's a bad plan since one of us could die in it, but it's all we got isn't it?"

"It is, so let's split up, don't die triple Baka."

"Same to you."

I slowly opened the door, peeping out from it. Mikuo was standing in the corridor, to be more accurate, standing in front of the metal staircase. We waited till he turned around hoping that it would give us enough time to run. As much as we want to transform, we can't since it will give out our location. This is going to be harder than it already is. The moment he turned around I sprinted like a ninja towards the wooden stairs, and arrived on the first floor. I don't know if Luka got found out, but judging by the quietness, she hasn't. I crept towards the kitchen first and looked around. Just some cutlery, kitchen stuff, oven, microwave, fridge, your normal average kitchen. I searched the shelves and found canned food, even more leeks, but after taking a very close look, I found something in particular. I reached out for it, trying to be as quiet as possible at the same time. Grabbing a hold of it, I took it out, revealing a folded piece of paper.

"Did your Mother teach you to not take people's without permission little sheep?" A deep scary voice asked from behind me. I quickly turned around to see a huge wolf like beast, growling at me. Is that Mikuo?! He looks like a werewolf! Well, there is a slight chance of the Vocaloid blood running through the family, so it does make sense that Mikuo is a Tamer. A wolf tamer it seems. But how is an eagle and wolf related in any way?! Argh! Kaito focus!

"That's a n-nice bo-body…" I stammered, touching his chest.

"And you're about to be crushed by it!"

He brought down his hairy fist, wanting to punch me. I immediately slid under him and continued running, he really shouldn't leave such a huge gap between his legs. He roared as he got on fours, running after me like an actual wolf. Dammit! Find a hiding spot Kaito! Please, some room please appear! Thankfully, I found a room so I slammed its door open and shut it back, locking it. I leaned against it, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. All of a sudden, the sound of banging was heard. With the first bang, I was nearly knocked off from the door. I turned back and saw a huge first like dent on the door, he is trying to break down the door?! I searched the room, which was another toilet, and if you've played hide and seek in your house, you should know that aren't that many places to hide in here. Unless you've got a big toilet of course.

Concentrate Kaito! You're getting off track again! I looked around, there's no way I'm hiding in the Toilet bowl, the showers is an obvious place and the cabinets are too small! Am I going to die here?! I was looking forward to the ice cream Luka promised to get me! Wait a minute, can I hide on the shelf? It's big enough but can it hold me? Well, it's worth the risk . I managed to slip onto the second shelf and laid perfectly still. The shelf was able to hold me and I'm really grateful! But if Mikuo turns around, I'm dead! The door dropped down, with an angry beast Mikuo on top of it, growling even louder and angrier than before. He walked into the bathroom and sniffed the air, trying to catch my scent. He would catch me like this! I'm dead! I'm going to die in a house with a beast and I bet he's going to rip me into two!

Out of the blue, the sound of something dropping onto the floor was heard. His ears twitched and he ran out of the bathroom, going upstairs. I bet Luka tripped over something, well I Guess it's a good thing, or else I'll get found out. But she should stop tripping over things, she could really hurt herself. What am I talking about?! Anyway, I unfolded the piece of paper that I've been holding on, to unveil the numbers '14 18 16 6'. It's most probably a passcode number, but to unlock what exactly? I tiptoed towards the room in front of the toilet, and being the smart person I hopefully am, I closed the door. In horror games, when you watch youtubers play the games, they don't close the doors! I'm going off topic again!

I went into the room, closing the door as I entered it. It looks like Mikuo's room. But doesn't Mikuo have his own house? Maybe he visits so often that he needs a room of his own here. I sighed and decided to look around the room for a lock of some sort. I rummaged through the drawer and cabinets but still found nothing. There was nothing on the work desk or on the bed. When I finally searched under the bed, I saw a black box. Is that a mini vault? I managed to pull it out after much pulling and struggling, is the contents heavy or is it the vault itself?! I stared at the vault which obviously requires me to key in a password. It could be the numbers that was written but the buttons are alphabets. Being the non-idiot I am, the numbers on the piece of paper most likely represent the position of the alphabets. So the code should be 'NRPF'. What a weird combination. I pressed the buttons and waited for it to be unlocked. Unexpectedly, the passcode was wrong. What did I do wrong?! Is there some other order? Maybe… Maybe it's the order starting from 'Z'! So the password would be 'MIKU'. That makes way more sense! Typing 'MIKU', I unlocked the vault and inside it was what I was hoping to find, a key.

I grabbed the key and prepared to head towards the metal door once more. I opened the door slightly, peeking out of the room to see Mikuo standing in the living room. Does he really want to catch us so badly?! Can't he give up already?! Mikuo sniffed the air, tracing my scent and not long after he seemed to have caught something. His glowing red eyes looked at the door I was peeking from, I think he caught me… He slowly walked towards the room, with an evil smug on his face. But that smug is scary! Well, it does make sense since he's a wolf and all but you know what I mean. Following my instincts, I went into the cupboard which didn't have any holes from me to peek from. Dammit, I need to rely on my other senses from now on. But it's so dark and cramped in here! I want my ice cream! I heard ragged breathing and felt a demonic aura from outside the cupboard, he's standing right in front of it isn't he!? Please don't open the cupboard! Please don't! Suddenly, the cupboard door opened, and his fury hands grabbed onto my throat.

"You can't hide from me anymore little sheep!" He exclaimed, clenching even tighter. I tried to release his grip from my neck but to no avail. As much as I want to transform, I don't have enough time, he'll strangle me to death before I do. Okay, calm down Kaito. Analyse the situation carefully. He currently is grabbing me by my neck, strangling me. He currently is raising me high enough so that my feet don't reach the ground but… My feet is at his umm... Ass level… It feels weird saying that…

I quickly kicked him in the ass, causing him to let me go in an instant. He held tightly onto the area I kicked, jumping and howling in pain. I ran past him and headed upstairs to see Luka about to reach another room on the second level. I signalled her to follow me and we both went down the metal staircase, reaching the metal door at the end.

"I'll kill you!" Mikuo's voice roared throughout the house as the sound of footsteps got closer.

I unlocked the door with the key and both of us rushed into the room, closing the door behind us. Luka grabbed a chair and placed it bellow the doorknob to prevent it from turning. I pulled the nearest table I could find and dragged it towards the door to block the door. Luka joined me and we managed to cover the door right before the sound of something trying to bash through the door was heard. Both of us were panting heavily and tried to catch our breath, it may not seem scary reading this but if you experience this or you watch it, it's actually pretty scary! Especially in my shoes! I know my shoes are pretty old but they look new though! I'm getting off topic again!

We arrived in a room filled with machines but there was no sign of Miku anywhere. Luka and I decided to look around but only found machines that were turned off and a monitoring system. I stood in front of the system, maybe I should on it but where is the switch? I looked at the tons of buttons and found a big red button with the words 'ON'. Well, I think I've found it. I pressed the button and the system came alive, the cameras in the locations switched on, showing many rooms. I carefully observed every room. There were seven cameras in total, I wonder why they need so many…

(What Kaito's sees on the screens the cameras shows)

First Camera: Left Corner of a science Lab, with chemicals and test tubes on the tables.

Second Camera: Right corner of a science lab, a machine with blood test data saved in it. Blood tests were on different dates, the blood belongs to the same exact person. The person is not stated.

Third Camera: The front part of the science lab, a girl with red hair looks through a glass pane, observing someone on the other side. The image of the person on the other side is too blurry, it cannot be identified. The girl is writing down notes, the notes are too blurry to understand.

Fourth Camera: The back part of the science lab, an average exit with tables at the sides. The tables are filled with notes and documents.

Fifth Camera: A room with a big computer. A girl with blonde hair is using it and on the screen is written 'Memories Erased: 20%'. The girl cannot be identified, the rest of the writing on the screen too.

Sixth Camera: A room with two average computers and both are in use by two people. In Between the two computers is a table which is filled with notes, data and documents. The two people cannot be identified, but it seems one of them has gray hair while the other one has orange. One of the documents has the name 'Hatsune Miku' on it.

Seventh Camera: A girl with teal hair being tied into a chair in a big room. The girl seems to be sleeping and there is only one way out of the room but the door is locked.

"So, is the girl tied onto the chair on the seventh camera Miku?" Luka asked.

"Yeah…"

"The two on camera six are Tamers. They're Dex and Daina while the girl on camera three seems like Teto. I know she's part Tamer. Those are the three I know who are Tamers, but I didn't know Mikuo was a Tamer. The girl on the fifth camera must be a Tamer too, so there are six Tamers, counting this Miku person."

"All of them are working together to erase the existence of Miku, that's strange."

"Well, let's get going, I might have a clue where they are. As on The fifth camera they seem to be erasing this Miku's memories."

"Lead the way, but how are we going to get out?"

"Break the wall down. I'll use my Vocaloid powers..."

"Oh yeah, we can use them now."

"Vocaloid 4!"

After Luka transformed, she punched the wall and in one punch, the whole wall collapsed, revealing the outside world. So that's the power of a Vocaloid 4… She hasn't even activated any discs! I should be more careful when dealing with Luka's Vocaloid 4. I didn't even know she was a Vocaloid 4 till Miku told me so I haven't gotten a glimpse of what she can do.

"Seems like I was too late huh?" Mikuo asked as both of us turned back. He transformed back and had a disappointed look on his face, seems like he can't hurt us like this. Since the wall is broke down, were exposed to public aren't we? Well that's good.

"Why did you and your friends erase Miku's existence?" I asked angrily, if I could, I'll punch him till he dies but I can't, if I do, we can't get clues out of him.

"If you're that worried about her, find out who's behind this, simple."

"You're not?"

"You're asking too many questions, I'll get going, I need to repair all the damage done. Anyway, seems like some of your friends are here."

"Kaito…" Three familiar voices said in unison. Luka and I turned towards the direction of the voices to find Rin, Len and Meiko standing right I front of wall we broke down. It seems like they were walking together when the wall collapsed, what are the chances of them being there…

"You broke into someone's house with Luka?! You broke down the wall! Aren't you going to apologise to that guy?! You're really an idiot you know!" Meiko shouted at me as he pulled me by my collar.

"It's for something really important…" I replied.

"Don't give me that! You're sick and you're with this jerk! She's Luka! Our enemy and you're with her as if she your Friend!"

"Meiko, I think you're going too far…" Rin tried to tell her but Meiko turned a deaf ear to her statement.

"Don't give me an excuse! I have a good memory and I don't remember any person called Miku! When you asked earlier, I didn't even know who she was! And I clearly don't remember you meeting this person!"

"Because her existence was erased." Luka replied simply. I Guess this Luka doesn't know how to enjoy something like this, I'm not saying that the Luka I know loves it when we fight between ourselves, but this Luka seems impatient and pissed off when Meiko shouted at me. But this Meiko, is totally different from the Meiko I know. She never takes her anger this far…

"No one asked you! Anyway, if her existence was erased, why do you two remember?!"

"We have no idea ourselves, I only remember fragments of her while Kaito remembers everything."

"I bet this Miku person doesn't even matter anyway! My life with everyone is fine as it is, maybe if she did exist, something terrible would happen and this world would be suffering right now!" Okay, that pulled the trigger…

"Just remember who she is already!"

"W-what?"

"If she did exist, the four of us wouldn't be working for Mayu. Mayu lies to the people she works with, saying that's she's helping but she does the exact opposite! I remember it clearly, going into the building, entering that room! The room of death! We escaped and started a new life against her! Everybody was happy… The life now doesn't even compare to the life with Miku! Miku has done a lot when she existed and I want to know what she's done but she's important and she's my Friend, and I'm not selfish enough to abandon her and carry on with this life!"

"Kaito…"

"So just listen to me and believe for once! I'm an idiot! I know! I'm a dim witted ice cream lover idiotic person, but just listen to me! Miku exists, I remember it crystal clear and I'll find her no matter what!"

"The Kaito I know would shout at me… You truly are from another history…"

"I know this is a dramatic moment but we have a certain someone to save." Luka mentioned.

"Then we'll help you, I can slightly remember now, she helped me when Rin and I we were young! She's my Friend!" Len exclaimed.

"Same here!" Rin exclaimed too.

"What about you Meiko?" I asked her as she released me from her grip.

"Yeah… I slightly remember the room of death…"she replied, looking down.

"Let's find Miku together and everything will be explained. Trust me Meiko."

"Yeah, let's find her together."

～（五十段）～

Miku POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room. In front of me was a glass pane and someone is watching... My vision is still blurry… What happened? Oh yeah… I was poisoned… I heard the sound of a door opening and someone heading towards me. What does that person want?

A guy with black hair stood in front me, grinning like some kind of maniac. I already got a bad feeling about this. He leaned closer towards me, staring at me with his glowing red eyes. I tried to avoid direct eye contact but he lifted my Chin and made me stare at him. What is he trying to do? Whatever he's doing, it's creeping me out. His eyes glowed even brighter, as I felt as sleepier. Is this his power?

"I'm going to have you to myself Miku, you're going to be all mine…" He whispered into my ear. I froze in shock, yet creeped out by this sudden sentence. But who is this Miku? It's my name isn't it? How can I forget?! My eyes shut closed by itself, as I went into a deep sleep. But there's one thing I can assure myself.

 **Yandere Confirmed.**

～（五十一段）～

Third Person POV

Somewhere within this story, there once lived a very small girl. Her name Hachune Miku. One day, a laptop mysteriously fell from the sky. No one knew where it came from, it was if it came from heaven, a gift from God. Hachune stood in front of it, wondering where it came from, but being the person she is, she just opened the laptop without practising any caution. To her amazement, the screen wasn't broken so she pressed the on button and the machine came 'alive'. She moved her mouse over to a specific word document, and found a story. She was curious, but you know how the saying goes, 'Curiosity kills the cat'. Hachune really loved that cat too. Anyway, she read the contents of the story, and found out that she was reading a story about this world. About how Miku nearly fell into the hands of three different people three times and how someone always needed to save her. How overpowered Kaito and Luka is. It's as if, their adventures were written in this story. She had some questions so she went ahead and tried to find someone to ask.

She headed towards Kaito's skyscraper, wanting to ask him questions. Of course, she wouldn't reveal what she found but she needed someone to answer her questions. So she decided to ask him questions in a way that he won't find out. Once she reached the skyscraper, she found Kaito walking into an elevator. She brightened up and ran towards him with her tiny feet, hugging his leg when she reached him.

"H-Hachune?" He asked in Surprise.

"Kaito!" She cheered, hugging even tighter.

"Why did you come? Oh, and umm, I'm most probably not the Kaito you're looking for. I'm from another time line you see."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I belong to the timeline where a girl named Hatsune Miku exists."

"Doesn't Miku already exist?"

"You remember her?!"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Now I know I'm no longer alone!"

"Can I ask you some questions Kaito?"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, I was watching you when you were being chased around by Mikuo in Miku's house, well it was once Miku's house. So if this were to be like a story, why do you think the author would make the chase seem like a horror game chase?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were that smart to ask something like that. It's a rather weird question but I'll answer it anyway. It's most probably the author decided to play or watch you tubers play a horror game. It could be outlast, since in that game you can't fight since the protagonist isn't a fighter. So the author was inspired, that could be why."

"Then, why do you think Mikuo transformed into a werewolf. I know that means that his tamer animal is a wolf, but Miku's animal is an eagle. The two just don't go together!"

"Well, a tamer animal is also reflected to the personality of the person. My Guess is that Mikuo acted all nice and friendly to Miku, but later back stabbed her and gave her to his boss or something. Do you remember that in some stories, the wolf dresses up as a sheep to eat the flock? So Mikuo 'dresses' like a Friend, but he's really the enemy and she's there to kidnap Miku."

"Alright, then what about the posters of Kradness, Reol and 96neko?"

"My Guess is that the author is a fan of those utaite. If you didn't know, an utaite is someone who covers songs. I have listened to them a few times and I have to admit, they have nice voices."

"Okay, then what is this room of death that you mentioned?"

"Well, I really don't like to talk about it. So I'll just tell you a vague explanation. It's a room Meiko and I found when we went into the building and inside it is…"

"Is?"

"Sorry, I just can't, the scene was too horrible."

"It's okay, I won't force you Kaito. So, during the chase you kept thinking about ice cream and stupid stuff, but why in previous times, you didn't?"

"Well, I haven't eaten ice cream in a Long time and I really, love ice cream! It's the best desert, no, maybe even food in the world!"

"Oh, that's interesting."

"How did you know what I was thinking? You can't read minds."

"Just an assumption! Really! You're just so predictable!"

"… Fine, I believe you."

"Oh yeah! So, can I follow you and save Miku?!"

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because when I asked Miku to take care of you, she let you roam the school for a day. But even after about a month or so, you didn't return. So you need to be punished!"

"H-how?"

"You see this new collar I bought? It's for you."

"No!"

So Kaito placed the collar on her neck and tied the rope around a pole in the room. Leaving a week supply of water and leeks, Kaito left to meet with the others and poor Hachune is trapped in the corner.

"Well, it's a good thing I can save the laptop in my inventory." Miku chirped as the Laptop appeared in her hands. Checking a specific column, she read it out loud.

"Next Time!

"We'll get back Miku no matter what!"

"You're too late!"

"Miku…"

Chapter 14: The Border of Existence

(If the chapter name is too long, it'll just be 'The Border')"

* * *

 **Authors Note: The last paragraph/part is to replace 'info time'! For those lazy or too bothered people who don't even read the 'info time'! They'll miss out on a lot of information or questions that they have that may be answered in the section, and I don't want the story to be filled with plot holes that have been filled. So, it's part of the story now! Be thankful! It takes quite some time to come up with an actual story for that section! Oh, and to answer questions in the comments.**

' **How did Rin crack the wall so easily?' It's quite simple. The power of pure frustration! In this story, it would follow more of the logic of anime than actual real life. So if I like, break the laws of physics or logic, it's meant for either comedic or story purposes.**

' **Is Miku a closet otaku?' Well, I really didn't know the meaning of Closet Otaku when you asked so I checked the meaning! It's someone who hides the fact that they like anime and manga… Well, I don't consider her to really be one. She just doesn't talk about anime or manga related things often but when someone begins talking about it, she won't mind joining in too. So she's a person saw who just watches anime to enjoy it, and would talk about it when someone is talking about an anime she watched. There you go!**

 **Oh, and some of you managed to spot some of the references! The luigi mansion one was a total accident! XD Anyway, I put another reference that I know of. Can't find it? Go search for it, I can wait. You done? If you still can't find it, I'll just point it out!**

 **This Sentence: The two people cannot be identified, but it seems one of them has** _ **gray**_ **hair while the other one has orange.**

 **The word 'gray', it's the name of a Fairy Tail character. The actual word is Grey. Oh and,**

 **GRAY FULLBUSTER X JUVIA LOCKSTER FTW!**

 **(Okay, NatsuxLucy too, Natsuxlisanna seems to be a bit weaker.. No offense Nali fans!)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Border

Kaito POV

"So… are you sure this is the place?" I asked everyone in disbelief.

"It is, I can confirm it. You three confirmed it as well with Mayu's documents, haven't you?" Luka asked, turning towards the three.

"Yeah, this is the place." Meiko replied, staring at the building in disbelief.

"I don't want to be negative but we travelled all the way to Switzerland to see this building. This building looks abandoned and old, it could collapse any second! It's in Switzerland for god sake! Why would they even go to Switzerland and place their hideout here?! It doesn't make sense! It's like going to China to get your favourite food and coming back! It just doesn't add up!"

"Why are you asking us? Why not go in and ask yourself?" Len answered pointing towards the rundown door.

"…"

"Let's just head in and save Miku!" Rin cheered, raising her fist in the air.

All of us nodded our heads after her and headed into the building. Judging by the cameras Luka and I saw, they're most probably keeping Miku in a basement lab or something. I went into the kitchen but found nothing but mouldy furniture and cobwebs all over the room. I sighed and headed out of the room. I have to admit, even though the house looks haunted, it's really big. Like a mansion perhaps, maybe it is a mansion. Maybe there's some kind of hidden vault with treasure in it!

I went into the dining room to find a Long dining table with a chandelier hanging at the top, illuminating the room. The windows were dusty and some cracked, even some of the window frames fell off. I stepped onto the half torn red carpet and began looking around. I searched under the table but only found a kitchen knife, but why is there a kitchen knife under the table? I reached out to it, pulling it out to find it covered in blood. I shrieked softly, letting it drop onto the floor.

I gathered up my courage and kneeled down in front of the knife, examining it for clues. The blood on it isn't too fresh, it looks really old. Maybe a murder commenced in this mansion, killing all its inhabitants. I picked up the knife and saw a scratch mark on the knife, so the victim fought back but with what? It's most probably something with a blade, a knife or sword. I stood back up and decided to check the rest of the room for another weapon but to no avail. I sighed in disappointment and walked out. Seems like something interesting took place here and it wouldn't be good to leave here without investigating it a bit right?

"K-Kaito! Ghost!" Rin screamed running down the stairs. Is she carrying Len down the stairs? Is Len too scared to move? Well, that proves that this Rin is braver than this Len. Or is it the same as the twins I know? Anyway, I stared at them in confusion as Rin carried Len down the stairs, bridal style. I thought the man is supposed to carry the woman not the other way around… Well, if you release Len's hair and tie up Rin's, it would look like that. Alright, I'm getting off topic again, aren't I?!

"What happened?" I asked them worriedly as Rin placed Len down.

"W-we saw a g-ghost! It said 'Get out or else!' Y-you saw it too, right R-Rin?" Len explained, panting heavily as he recalled the incident.

"Y-yeah! Then, this white figure came out from under the bed! We were checking the bedroom, so maybe it was sleeping there! L-Len was so afraid to move so I have to carry him!" Rin replied worriedly.

"As far as I know, there are no such things as ghosts. You two must be creeped out by the scary atmosphere, so your imagination used that advantage and triggered an illusion."

"B-but!"

"We really did see it! It was a guy with short hair, and he had glowing red eyes!"

"Fine, I'll see it for myself."

The three of us headed upstairs and went into the bedroom the ghost was at. The bed had a layer of dust covering it and the room was pretty stuffy. There were cobwebs hanging on the ceiling, and one of them had a black window on it. There was a lamp, but looks like the bulb fused and the cupboard had scratch marks on it. Other than that, it was an average bedroom. I walked in and looked around, under the bed, in the cupboard, I even jumped on the bed. Nothing.

I looked out the window and admired the scenery outside. It looks beautiful, apart from the atmosphere of course. Suddenly, lightning flashed in front of the window, along with a loud roar of thunder. Unexpectedly, a guy with white skin appeared in front of the window from the other side, his red glowing eyes staring at me. I shrieked and fell back, moving back a bit as the ghost continued staring. Rin and Len began hugging each other, shivering in fear. The second flash of lighting came down with another deafening roar of thunder, and the words 'Get out or else' was written on the window with blood. By the third flash and roar, both the ghost and writing disappeared and it started to rain heavily. After a few seconds, I stood up and stared at the twins who were scared out of their lives, still hugging each other.

"Well, at least we now know there's really ghost. Do you want to run out screaming for Luka and Meiko now?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Len replied, nodding his head.

"Meiko! Luka!" All three of us screamed out, running down the stairs as anime tears fell from our eyes.

We ran through an eerie looking hallway as our footsteps echoed throughout it. Are they even here?! Halfway through the hallway, I stopped in my tracks as the twins ran ahead. What am I even doing?! I should investigate and check if this ghost is real or not! Not run for Luka and Meiko! I sighed and walked out of it, arriving at the living room. The condition wasn't as horrible as the others but what interested me was the photos hung on the walls. I walked closer to it, examining to people in it closely. I stared at a specific picture, which was a family taking a photo in the living room. All of them had excited and happy faces on, what a happy family. In the middle, was a girl with black hair and red eyes, giving out a soft smile, but she kind of looks like Miku. Nah! That can't be possible! As I observed it even more carefully, I realised that the other people in the picture were the People we saw in the cameras.

The one that Luka said was Dex, was wearing a tuxedo, placing his left hand on his chest, with a slight smile on his face. Next to him was Diana, wearing a maid costume, holding a tray against her chest, smiling broadly. Teto was standing behind the girl with black hair, she placed her left hand on her shoulder, using her right hand to form a 'V' sign, smiling happily. Standing beside the Miku lookalike was a man who looked like Mikuo. Except this Mikuo had black hair and red eyes like her, he was holding onto her hand with a small smile on his face. Next to the man, was the real Mikuo... He hung his left hand over him, at the same time putting bunny ears on him to make him look ridiculous. He seemed to be laughing happily as the picture was taken. Beside him was SeeU, who was smiling softly, with her hands behind her back. There was this noble feel emitting from the picture, as if they were a rich family but judging by the house condition, something bad must have happened.

I looked at the other pictures and saw the same people on the photos, all happy and cheerful, there wasn't a sign of seriousness or sadness at all. I stopped looking at the photos and walked around the room a little more. Well, there's really nothing much left to explore in this room so I headed towards the exit but a certain photo I walked passed caught my attention. I stopped at it and examined it carefully, it was picture of Dex and Diana in the kitchen, each of them holding a tray of drinks, but what really intrigued me was the kitchen itself. The wall behind them had a switch which I didn't notice when I entered the kitchen, it must have faded away or something.

I quickly ran towards the kitchen and ran to the same exact wall. The picture showed a wall with a beautifully designed wallpaper, now, it looks torn down and ugly. I sighed and knocked on the wall, as I expected, it was hollow. I moved my hand around it, finding the switch when something suddenly clicked. Guess I found it.

The wall slowly opened in front of me, leading to an area with monitors all over the room. Someone must have monitored us through the secret cameras placed all over the house. At the front were many buttons, most probably to control that ghost we saw. Well, that explains it, now that I know it isn't haunted I can continue finding Miku in relief. I looked through the monitors, checking for any misplaced items or switches. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on my head and I collapsed. My vision went blurry, and I kept blinking slowly. A man with glowing red eyes stared at me with a club in his hands.

"You're too late!" He laughed out as I went unconscious.

～（五十二段）～

Meiko POV **(AN: Time to bring Meiko's POV Back! When was the last one? Oh yeah, Chapter three or four!)**

Since Kaito insisted, I'm stuck with this pink haired tuna lover who keeps saying 'Go Google It' every time I ask a question. How can that ice cream idiot get along with someone with her?! If this other history which had this girl was real, would Luka be different? Maybe that's how Kaito could be able to get along with her, but the room of death fragment was just so real. I don't remember seeing anything like that, but I felt as if I've stood in it. Putting that aside, we decided to check the extra bedrooms first. So far, we didn't find much, but as I looked around, I was a little curious about something.

"So, you said you only remember fragments of that other history?" I asked Luka as I checked under the bed.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" She responded, annoyed.

"Oh course I was, be thankful that I'm doing this for Kaito, not for you. I wanted to ask Kaito a question since he remembers everything, but I Guess you'll make do. What was this Miku person like?"

"If I recall correctly, she's a kind girl who is a leak lover. She's really sweet and she sometimes won't dare to argue back on things, but she has a bad habit of saying her thoughts out loud, even unintentionally. She also freaks out or shouts at someone who does a non-normal thing or sees a non-normal situation. Overall, she's a nice girl."

"For someone who remembers fragments, that's a lot."

"Yeah, most of my fragments revolve around her."

"Interesting. Why didn't you ask me to go Google it?"

"You deserve an answer to that kind of question, we may find a clue we that information in our heads."

"That's true, but I have another question, what was the me from the other history like?"

"Go Google it."

"Seriously?! Why?!"

"Go Google it."

"The Internet in general won't know what I was like! Why are you still asking me to go Google it?!"

"Go Google it."

"I swear, Luka Megurine; you'll be my demise."

"Well, I can tell you that I didn't have this 'Go Google it' habit in the other history."

"Alright, let's find this Miku immediately! A world without you asking me to Go Google it is a miracle!"

"And you said you were doing this for Kaito."

"Now, it's for him and myself!"

"Meiko! Luka!" Two familiar voices screamed for us. We turned behind to see the twin's barge into the room, panting heavily with terrified looks on their faces. Did that idiot Kaito do something to them?

"What happened? Was it Kaito?" I asked them worriedly.

"N-no, we saw a ghost with Kaito. Then, as we were running to you, Kaito suddenly disappeared!" Rin explained.

"Kaito didn't disappear, he most probably realised that running to us was stupid idea. Even an idiot would know that. Since you two are fourteen, I Guess you guys are exceptions, but Kaito is twenty, he should know what to do." Luka replied.

"Yeah, that explains it." Len said, catching his breath.

"So what should we do now? The ghost may come back! It asked us to get out or else something would happen!"

"Let's find that idiot and regroup!" I announced.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered in unison.

"Yay." Luka replied sarcastically.

～（五十三段）～

Kaito POV

I awakened and found myself sitting in a room, leaning onto an upside down table. I forced my body to get up as I looked around the room, hoping to find something. It was white and there were tables and chairs, some were even upside down. There were mountains of tables and chairs stacked on each other too. What an interesting setup, but why would that guy who hit me want to bring me here?

"He didn't, I brought you here. In the outside, you're stills knocked out." A voice echoed through the room. Oh crap, did I get Miku's bad habit of talking out loud?!

"No you didn't, I just know what you're thinking." It said once again.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Look behind you idiot." I turned behind to see a boy sitting in front of a stack of upside down tables and chairs. His right hand seemed to be attached to it and a piece of paper was taped onto his face. He turned his face towards me, but damn it's creepy. It's hard to look at a boy with a piece of paper on his face. In Front of him was a drawing board placed on a wooden stand and a chair was placed so someone could sit on it.

"Can you read the Kanji on the blackboard? Can you read that kid's imagination? Who was it that dyed this heart black? Hey, who was it? Hey who was it? Can you solve this equation on the abacus? Can you loosen the rope around that kid's neck? Is it fine, if we remain like this? Hey, what should I do? It doesn't matter anymore…" he told me defeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"That day, he asked me those questions in a weird way. Some referring to him, some asking me, but soon it was too late. I may have confused you, it's just the way I introduce myself to people, my story. It was his name, but since I was created from him, I can take it. My name is Mamoru. Nice to meet you."

"O-okay… Umm, where am I?"

"You're in the border of existence."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"It's where I show you something…"

"Show me what?!"

The room started fading away, and the smell of burning wood filled the air. The temperature increased greatly and smoke fumed the area. At that moment, I realised, I'm in the middle of a burning building. How did this happen? It seems like I'm outside the building, but the area outside caught on fire too. I tried to put my hand through the flames but didn't get burned, seems like I'm a spirit, but why am I sent here?

"Miku! Miku! Please wake up! You're not dead right?! Please, just wake up!" A young girl screamed from a distance. I turned to the direction of the voice, but I was surrounded by flames, so I couldn't see anything but the ground burning. Even though being a spirit means that the person is dead, being one comes in handy sometimes. I ran through the fire, unaffected by the flames at all and found myself standing in front of two girls.

"Wake up, please don't be dead. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have..." A girl with long flowing pink hair cried out as she shook the other girl's body on the floor. The girl on the floor seemed to be burnt a bit, but what worried me was her cloudy and lifeless eyes, as if she was dead. I moved closer towards them and realised something. A detail that I should have noticed when I saw them. It was Luka and Miku.

"Miku..." I muttered out loud, but the two didn't seem to hear me. Well, another perk of being a spirit. (Insert depressing quote here)

I moved closer to get a better look and saw Luka crying painstakingly. Her cold tears staining her face as it streamed down it, showering the floor with the liquid form of her sadness. She kept shaking Miku's body, as if wanting her to wake up, but Miku didn't even react, not like with a look like that. Is this real? But Miku's alive, even though her existence was erased, she wouldn't be born if that was the case. But a young Miku, seemly ten, laid in front of me, lifeless and presumably dead.

"I was the older one… I couldn't take care if you like you wanted me to! Even Rin and Len trusted me, even though I was so quiet…" Luka whimpered, kneeling down, crying even louder than before. This looks so saddening, but why would someone send me here? Is this the past? Could it be another history other than mine and the one without Miku? Doubt it.

"I'll propose to you a special offer if you may call it that, Megurine." A deep voice echoed throughout the burning ground. Both of us looked back to see a young man and woman, standing in the fire as if resistant to it, but who were they?

"W-who are you?" Luka asked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Well, they were standing in the fire itself, but it did look more like the fire made way for them.

"How rude of me, my name is Leon. My partner here is Lola, it's nice to meet you. Going back to the topic, I'm here to give you a proposal. It may even save your friends from death." Leon told her, a soft smile forming on his face.

"What do you want?"

"We could resurrect your three friends and even seal their powers for you, isn't that great?"

"There's a cost isn't there?"

"You're smarter than you look. We would need to erase their memories about this little incident and your life would belong to us. We could do anything with it, maybe do some little adjustments to your personality too."

"How can you even resurrect them?! I'm not just going to give you my life and today's precious memories away just like that!"

"Trust us, we can do it. Resurrecting someone takes a lot of effort and power, we're talking about defying death here. So, are you going to agree or not?"

I just stood in between them like some kind of invisible stature, confused about what's going on. Okay, let's piece this together, I should be able to figure what's going on. The place is burning, and the building not too far from here is crumbling down to the ground. I'm some kind of spirit here, so that means I'm in this state, most probably to prevent me from disturbing anything that's going on. Judging by the age of Miku and Luka, it's most probably from Long ago, so I'm in the past…

"Fine, do whatever you please."

"Thank you for your corporation."

Leon gave way to his sanity he has been trying to keep stable, and began grinning widely like a maniac. Lola just beside him, with a void expression, but it's fairly obvious that she's trying to stop herself from acting all crazy like his insane partner. Luka stopped crying and stood up, facing the two with an impassive expression. I can see through that poker face, she's most probably regretting that she handed over her life over to two obviously insane maniacs that she has met a minute ago.

The next moment, the heat died down and the smoke in the air cleared. One moment, I was surrounded by flames, at the next I'm back in the white room.

"How was that?" Mamoru asked me, who was now sitting on one of the desks. That piece of paper is still on his face…

"It was the past of the history I'm from, isn't it?" I asked back, trying to avoid the fact that he has a piece of paper taped onto his face.

"Wow, you're smarter than I thought. Bravo, an idiot wouldn't be able to figure it out."

"Why does everybody think I'm an idiot…?"

"So, you enjoyed it?"

"I'm a little confused, why did you send me there?"

"I have my reasons, anyway, it's time for you to go back."

"Before I go back, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"The 'he' you talked in your story before you sent me to the past, he was the original Mamoru isn't he? He fainted from stress during class and he appeared here, due to his frustration and anger he created this border of existence and created you. He questioned you about education, but it was too late, so he was sent back and you remained here, helping lost ones who are weeping. I don't know about my case though."

"Y-you figured I-it out?"

"Seems like times up, I'm fading."

"W-wait! I-"

Unfortunately, before he could finish, I went back and it's most probably going to be quite some time before I see Mamoru again. I woke in a room, to be more accurate, a cell. There were no windows except a small window at the top, allowing a glimpse of sunlight in. I was lying on the floor, placed in front of a metal door. I got up and tried to get it to open but it didn't even budge. Well, if I'm going to find Miku or find the person who knocked me out, I have to get out of here first.

～（五十四段）～

Normal POV (I call it Third person POV, but this is shorter :P)

Hachune finished reading the newest chapter in the laptop and stared at it in amazement. She didn't know Kaito went to Switzerland, lucky guy. She had so many question and kept thinking on who to ask, but couldn't think of anyone. She sighed and decided to lay on the floor, and maybe doze off till Kaito comes back. She closed her eyes shut, dreaming about her Favourite and delicious leeks till, she woke up. She didn't know how she woke up, but she found herself sitting in a white room. That was the moment she realised she was in the border of existence she read about.

"II've never seen someone who knows about this place before you must be special." Someone said from behind her.

She turned behind to see the Mamoru boy she read about, and that's when it came, the questions she wanted someone to answer. He could explain them all!

"So, can I ask you some questions?" She asked coming closer to him.

"Go ahead." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is this Leon and Lola a very important part in this world apart from Miku?"

"Of course, I Guess you could say they're the main antagonist if this was a story."

"Why does Luka keep saying 'Go Google it' when someone asks a question? But she doesn't in the previous history? She's totally different from the Luka where I came from!"

"It's part of Lukas real personality, I showed Kaito a scene from six years ago, where Luka agreed to hand over her life to Leon and Lola. Leon did mention adjustments to her personality, but since Miku doesn't exist currently, that incident didn't even happen and her personality was left alone."

"I have so many other questions, but I know they'll be explained later on. I have one last question though. Are you an Original Character? In short form, it is 'OC'. If you didn't know, it means a character created by a fanfiction author."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh crap, I spilled it!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: There you go! Another chapter! It's very late, but Happy Birthday Rin and Len! Happy new year too! And a very, extremely late Merry Christmas! XD Anyway, school is starting soon and in September till October, I'm taking this exam that will determine my fate for which school I will be accepted in next year. I'm not sure how you do it in your country, but in Singapore, were highly expected to do well. So I'll be updating lesser, maybe twice or even once a month! I'm so sorry! After my exams, I swear I'll make it up to you readers!**

 **No spoilers for next chapter for you!**

 **Mamoru isn't an OC, he is actually the boy from my second favourite song, 'Lost Ones Weeping' sung by Rin! There's even a Danganronpa version of it!(I'm a big fan of Danganronpa) To be honest, I'm not a big fan of OC's but if it's necessary for a main antagonist or side character I'm okay. But a main character is something I don't like too much.**

 **Oh, and romance, I've never really tried to write a romance scene before but I'll try! Maybe not next chapter but it'll come soon! Sorry if that scene would suck! XD Lastly, I want to put in the second genre but I don't know what to put, I hate my life… Back to thinking...**


	15. Extra Chapter 1

**I can't believe I'm doing this. Sorry! No chapter this week! _! In the last chapter, I mentioned writing twice or once a month. Its only for the story itself. But every week you'll see something like this. So… Enjoy this little thing I came up with! (** **ﾉ◕** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧**

 **Len: Hello, I am Le-**

 **Rin: Yeah, yeah, they know your name! Let's get onto the point! Today, we specially broke the fourth wall for you guys!**

 **Len: So, what do we do at times like this?**

 **Rin: …**

 **Len: …**

 **Kaito: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever w-**

 **Rin: KAITO! STOP SINGING THAT SONG! WE MAY GET A COPYRIGHT STRIKE!**

 **Kaito: Ehh?! But it's my favourite song! It's from Pokemon!**

 **Rin: Hey! We're not an advertising fanfic! We have the censored the word P******!**

 **Kaito: What?! So the song from P****** and the word P****** is censored?!**

 **Rin: Yeah!**

 **Len: Umm, I don't want to interrupt you guys but what's a copyright strike?**

 **Rin and Kaito: Ehh?! You don't know?!**

 **Len: Yeah, are they that dangerous?**

 **Rin: Long Long ago, there was a young adventurer who explored the Internet and wanted to upload something on it. But, the dangerous Monstrous copyright strike was watching his every move. When he finally uploaded a video of him playing a game, something disastrous happened! The copyright strike ate up the video and gobbled up its existence and it disappeared into the lost realms of cyberspace and the video was never seen again…**

 **Len: Woah…**

 **Kaito: That didn't happe-**

 **Rin: Shut up Kaito! You're ruining the story!**

 **Len: What happened to the adventurer?!**

 **Rin: He was so furious, that he vowed to get revenge on the copyright strike, but lost and he never uploaded a video… ever… AGAIN!**

 **Len: Woah…**

 **Kaito: You seriously believe that story?!**

 **Rin: Shut up Kaito! You're an idiot! So act like an idiot and do whatever idiots do!**

 **Kaito: Why does everybody think I'm an idiot…?**

 **Miku: Hey guys! I bought something earlier today!**

 **Len: What is it Miku?**

 **Miku: I bought the 3D maneuver gear from Attack on Titan!**

 **Rin: Censor those God forbidden words!**

 **Miku: What did I say wrong? I only said I bought the ** ******** *** from ****** ** *****.**

 **Rin: One, don't advertise the ** ******** ***! Secondly, if you say the words ****** ** *****, we would get a copyright strike!**

 **Miku: You and your copyright strikes…**

 **Rin: They are dangerous! They may bring humanity into extinction!**

 **Miku: They're not that dangerous!**

 **Rin: They are! (Insert the copyright story here)**

 **Miku: That's just your makeup bullshit!**

 **Rin: We're not advertising bullshit! Dammit I forgot to censor B*******!**

 **Kaito: I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna sing it!**

 **Rin: Noooo!**

 **Kaito: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause! I will travel across the land, searching far and wide! Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's inside! Pokemon (gotta catch them all) it's you and me! I know it's my destiny! Pokemon, oh, you're my Best Friend! In a world we must defend! Pokem-**

 **Gakupo: Who wants to sing about Pokemon?! A man sings about boobs and sexy ladies!**

 **Rin: We're not advertising concubines… Did I really just say that?**

 **Miku: You're really a pervert!**

 **Kaito: Pokemon (gotta catch them all) a heart so true, our courage will pull us through!**

 **Gakupo: Boobs and asses for the win!**

 **Rin: Shut up! We're going to get a copyright strike and if we don't we won't be able to break the fourth wall anymore!**

 **Everybody: …**

 **Len: I'm just gonna eat a banana… (** **Eats banana)**

 **Miku: Can you check how many strikes we got?**

 **Rin: (Checks phone) So far, no one has caught us yet.**

 **Kaito: If P****** is censored, then what about digimon?**

 **Gakupo: What about sexy girls in bikinis?**

 **Rin: Censored those words! They're going to be the death of us all!**

 **Kaito: No D****** too…**

 **Gakupo: I want my *******************

 **Rin: W-wait, Len, did you remove the sticker on the banana peel?**

 **Len: …**

 **Everybody except Kaito: We're doomed!**

 **Kaito: Pokemon!**

 **Rin: Ohh shit! We're going to get cancelled soon! Umm, bye guys, see you next time!**

 **Len: Bye!**

 **Gakupo: I want to grope your boobs one day if you're a woman!**

 **Luka: I want to have tuna for dinner…**

 **Meiko: *hic* S-sake…**

 **Gumi: Bye.**

 **Lily: See ya maggots later!**

 **Miku: When did you guys get here?! And Meiko's drunk!**

 **Kaito: I like ice cream!**

 **WanderingAnime: I chose humor as the second genre and thanks for 1000 views! You guys are the best!**

 **Everybody: It's the writer! How did he get here?!**

 **-This chapter has been stopped due to multiple copyright strikes, we are so sorry for this inconvenience. These strikes were issued by:**

 **Pokemon**

 **Digimon**

 **Concubines**

 **Bullshit**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **Sexy ladies**

 **Sexy ladies in bikinis**

 **Boobs**

 **Ass**

 **The company of Bananas**


	16. Chapter 15: Zatsune

Kaito POV

I looked around the small cell I was trapped in, hoping to find an exit or a vent but no luck at all. I tried kicking down the metal door but to no avail. This place must been sealed up tight, so are they planning to let me starve to death here? I sighed and leaned against the wall, if this placed is sealed up tight, I can't get out can I? The door seems indestructible and the small window at the top is really small, could be about the size of my palm.

All of a sudden, I felt myself falling back, as if the wall wasn't even there. Why am I even falling?! I landed on the floor and rubbed the back of my head, standing back up. At that instant, I realised that the wall I was leaning on collapsed. So they made the cell so small to make the prisoner feel hopeless, allow a small glimpse of sunshine in and the metal door was like nailed onto the ground but the wall easily collapsed. Wow. I love this logic.

I sighed once more, and looked again, the area was completely different than the cell. It looked more like a science lab, could it be the one we saw in the cameras? From where I was standing, I could tell that I'm at the end of a corridor, and there were obviously no doors, except the one at the other end. So the door was stuck to the wall after all! Explains the sturdiness. I crept to the end of the corridor, I don't want them to know that I escaped. Now that I think of it, how long have I been out? An hour? A decade? Six trillions years and an overnight story? Wait. What was with that last one?

"Vocaloid 3, sacred sword." I whispered silently, trying to hide my presence.

After I transformed, I slowly turned the doorknob of the only door and tried to push it open without it creaking too loudly. Midway of opening it, the door made a loud creak which should have been heard throughout the floor. So much for stealthiness. Before I realised what was happening, a saw a man with dark grey hair, dashing towards me. He attempted to slash me with his Long nails but I blocked the Attack with my sword. How are those nails so sharp?! Does he cut them?! Or maybe they're claws…

He backed away and glared at me with his golden eyes, ones that look like a predator. Are those dog ears and why does he have a tail?! Well, that just proves that he is a Tamer, but who is he again? Umm… Dex I think…

"I'm surprised you were able to escape." Dex complemented me and he really meant it; judging by the tone of his voice.

"I'm really impressed by the sturdiness of the door, but the wall collapsed the moment I leaned on it. You should really upgrade your cells." I replied playfully.

"Trust me, we've tried. Let's just get this going, shall we?"

"Why not, I don't have much of a choice as a matter of fact."

Swiping the snowman disc, I struck the sword into the floor, coating the floor in a thick layer of ice. Removing my sword, I charged towards Dex with it, ready to slice him. Unexpectedly, he reached out into his pocket, pulling out a pistol and fired twice. As I ran, I managed to reflect the bullets with my sword, and prepared to slash his shoulder from that instant. I brought down my sword, but he blocked it with his pistol despite how small it was, and kicked my sword out of my hands. He fired at my head, but I ducked in time, dodging the Attack the last second. I attempted to do a side sweep but he jumped up and prepared to kick me from above. I used my arm to block his kick and managed to push him back using it, but my arm was slightly bruised after that. I reached out for my sword but Dex shot it away further, and he charged towards me, with sharpened claws on his right hand and a pistol on his left hand. I grunted as I ran towards the wall on the right, doing a wall walk and kicking his pistol when we clashed. The pistol flew off as I tried to punch him in his face but he stopped the Attack with his left hand and twisted my hand. Using this opportunity, he kicked me in the guts a few times, hoping to knock me out but to no avail. Using that one second time frame between his leg and my stomach, I directed my foot towards his stomach, kicking him away as he came in contact with the wall.

"Sacred bow! Judgment of Corruption!" I shouted as my bow appeared in my hands, along with my quiver filled with arrows formed on my back. I put the arrow in place, pulling the string, aiming at Dex, who was still stuck onto the wall. Releasing the arrow, it flew towards Dex and shot him in his left lung as blue flames started to form, burning him. Ever since the sin incident, I made a song according to it, it's called 'Judgment of Corruption'. Interesting right? The flames faded away and Dex fell onto the floor, weak and burnt. I sighed in relief as I rubbed my bruised arm and walked towards the defeated Dex. Hopefully the arrow didn't cause too much damage, I don't want to be responsible for any death or hospital fees.

"Where's Miku?" I asked him, picking him up by his hair, making direct eye contact with him.

"Like hell I'll tell you," He replied looking away from me. "Just leave me here to die."

"Tell me." I demanded, crushing his head harder.

"I won't betray my master. I have been obedient to the Zatsunes ever since Miss Zatsune saved me." He replied, grunting in pain from time to time.

"Zatsune?" I asked, confused by his statement. "I'm sorry but I'm looking for a Hatsune."

"But she doesn't exist anymore, doesn't she?" Dex asked back, letting out a mischievous grin with a proud look on his face.

"She's still alive! Don't screw with me!" I boomed, crushing his face on the floor. I'm usually not like this, but if comes to it I have to. They erased the existence of my Friend and meddled with history, I can't let them escaped unscathed. "Tell me where she is!"

"Just keep walking down the corridor. But I'll warn you, The Mikuo's really doesn't like you, you're a murderer in their eyes so they may even kill you," Dex warned me as I lifted his face once more. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks." I replied, releasing his head from my grasp, continuing down the corridor. I'll find you Miku, no matter what, and unravel the mysteries of these people called the Zatsunes.

～（五十五锻）～

Miku POV

"Oi, you awake?" Someone asked me, to be honest that voice is quite familiar.

I found myself in a huge black space, something like the void and I was floating in mid-air, defying gravity. I looked in front to see a girl with long black hair, tied into pigtails like mine. Now that I think of it, she does look like me, except for her black hair and red eyes of course. She was in front of me, staring at me, but I can't help but stare back, she looked almost like me!

"I am, but what is this place?" I asked her, looking around the empty black space.

"In your mind." She responded plainly.

"Isn't it supposed to be red…?"

"It was red. Now it's black. The Colour reflects on the state on your mind."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm you."

I stared at her in confusion, she can't be me. I'm right here, floating in my mind. Now that I think of it, what is my name? Miku… Hatsune Miku, right? I turned towards the girl, staring into her red eyes.

"That can't be possible," I replied, frowning slightly. "I'm me and you are you."

"But I am you, if I'm not, then how did I appear in your mind?" She questioned me, going closer towards me.

"Use the machine… Umm… AI did. That's her name right?" I answered, tapping my Chin, trying hard to remember the name.

"Your memory is really fading quickly. Her name is IA, and the company she belongs to only has that machine," She replied, shrugging her shoulders in a cool fashion. "I'm your past self before you became a Vocaloid."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, surprised by her reply.

"Do you know how Vocaloids come about? Kaito and Meiko don't even know this, they think it's by blood. Before one becomes a Vocaloid, they were once humans which lived a cursed or sad life. So they get reincarnated as Vocaloids, able to get a chance to use their voice for something," She told me as she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer so that her mouth was able to reach my ear, whispering the last sentence. "I'm the you who lived the cursed life."

"W-what?" I asked back, confused, as I pushed her away.

"I'm really you, unfortunately I'm merely an Essence of the cursed life you once lived, and I'm here to help you remember what happened. Let me start with this, you're Zatsune Miku," She explained, grabbing my hand once more and dragged me deeper into the black space. "And you're the one who started the cursed lives chain."

Shocked by her explanation, I couldn't even speak, I just allowed her to drag me deeper and deeper into my mind. Let me process this. Vocaloids are people who have lead a cursed life previously and they get reincarnated into Vocaloids so they could use their voice for a better purpose. And this girl is an Essence of my cursed life so she wants me to remember what happened. Wow.

I soon found myself standing in a mansion, and the girl dragged me towards a room. I allowed her to drag me without hesitation, I am curious after all. She stopped at a living room, and she pointed at a specific family, taking a photo. **(AN: I'm too lazy to describe, it's the photo Kaito saw of the family at the living room.)** I stared at the scene, they looked so happy. As I smiled at the moment, I realised that the girl in the middle looked exactly like the girl I was with.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the girl beside me.

"I actually don't have a name… I Guess until you remember, my name is Zatsune Miku. I know I told you you're Zatsune but it's only for now." She replied.

I nodded and looked at the family once more. I wish I could be like that with my family. My family… Died… Right? Yeah, they did. Zatsune grabbed my hand once more, telling me to grab onto it tightly.

I did what she said and in a split second, the weather outside the mansion changed. It was raining heavily instead of the sunny weather we had just now. Zatsune dragged me once more, this time into the kitchen. Over there a maid and butler took a photo the moment we reached the room. The rest of the family prepared to move the camera and find the next spot to another photo, but the two insisted they stay here for a while. When everybody left, Dex began whispering something into Daina's ear, so soft, both of us can't even hear even from such a short distance. Both of them began laughing loudly, smiling at each other, but why did Zatsune want me to see this?

Out of the blue, a knife flew by, flying at an amazing speed. Unexpectedly, it flew through something, or perhaps… Someone. My eyes widened at the sight, as Daina dropped onto the floor as a stream of blood leaked from her stomach. The knife, struck deeply into her stomach, Surprise me, but I can't do anything about it. Dex stared at his Friend, his mouth gaped open, his face filled with anxiety and fear. He knew he was going to be next, so he immediately took the sharpest knife he could find, which was the butcher knife. He held it in front of himself, prepared for any impact. A shadow loomed from behind, and a hand prepared to bring another knife down on him. Dex immediately noticed and attempted to slice him, but he blocked it with his own knife. They had a small fight, clashing their knifes. The unknown man blocked every single Attack Dex threw at him and managed to find the right time to strike. He brought down his knife, slicing Dex's back, causing a Long and deep cut to form. Dex kicked the knife out of his hands but the man curved his hand into a fist, punching him in the face. The man used the opportunity to kick him out of the window and Dex landed outside the house, hurt and nearly dead. Dex cursed loudly but didn't finish, he most probably fainted or something.

"Dex, Daina, what happened?" The black haired girl asked worriedly as she stepped into the kitchen.

The man glanced over to her, his plain face he had on since the beginning changed into a wide crazy smile, a smile that belonged to a psychopath. The girl screamed in terror when she realised Daina, bleeding, pleading for help on the floor.

"I've been waiting for this day for so Long," He laughed out dryly, pulling the girl towards him so that she was staring directly at his face. "You started this, so I'm going to end this."

I stood in the room, witnessing something a young innocent girl like me should never had. Bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the area as blood spilled everywhere while the man repeatedly stabs her at every part of her body. The moment two Mikuo's came in, they saw Daina crying her balls out as the girl lookalike laid there, with stab wounds all over, at every vital part, at every inch of her body, dead. A loud insane laugh echoed through my mind once more, as I stood in the room, unable to move, speechless and shocked by the scene I just witnessed.

"That girl was you," Zatsune whispered in my ear as we came back into the void. "Do you remember the pain?"

I didn't realise this earlier but it was true, as the girl was stabbed, I felt the sorrow and the pain she experienced, but it's nothing compared to then actual feeling she went through. I gripped onto my chest tightly, tears pouring down my face, what did I just witness?

"You felt it, didn't you? That guy killed you horribly and slowly, and this time, you experienced it in third person," Zatsune told me, walking around me in circles. "All because you accidentally started the cursed life chain."

"I don't remember anything like that!" I shouted at her, shaking the belief out of my head.

"Of course you don't, you're Hatsune Miku, the reincarnated Miku, somewhere deep inside you, is Zatsune Miku, the cursed Miku. They sound like two different people but their actually the same person, just, the names are different." She explained, smirking slightly.

"That can't be real…" I told myself, forcing myself to get whatever she's saying out of me. I'm Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid, and a Tamer, that's all.

"Alright, let's change the topic. You've been with Kaito for a month or so right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you know why he wanted you to join him?"

"To protect me from The Organisation."

"That's correct."

"Then what's your poi-."

"But he just wants you to think that he's the good guy, somewhere deep inside him, is his cursed life, wanting to be with you for one reason."

"What's that?"

"To kill you."

"W-what?"

"That bloodlust for revenge always remains inside him, reincarnated or not, once you're engulfed in revenge there's no getting out."

"T-that can't be possible."

"The man who brutally murdered you was the cursed life was Kaito Shion."

"…"

"You're Zatsune Miku, you're remembering every single thing now right? You're with us, Miku. I'm just here to help you start your first step of that journey. That man has to be stopped, he's a maniac."

"…"

"You need to stop him once and for all."

"I…"

"He needs to be put in his place."

"I need…"

"You need to end his reign of murder."

"I need to…"

"What do you need to do, Miss Zatsune?"

"I need to kill him."

* * *

 **This chapter is so short! I'm so sorry about that! I only have time to write this, I don't give birth to chapters so don't expect me to write Long ones every time. So the real purpose of Vocaloids are out! Interesting? Anyway, Hatsune is actually Zatsune? So, so, many questions. That will all be answered as the story goes on. We're really getting the story going, enough with these filters, let's get onto the story line, shall we?**

 **I didn't have time for Hachune's story, so no info time. To be honest there really isn't much to explain here, since most of them will be answered later on. So confusing…**

 **Lastly, to clear some things up. I just finished reading through a bit of chapter 1-4 and realised that I got some things confused. When I mentioned that Miku, Rin, Len and Luka split up, I sometimes wrote 9 years ago and sometimes 6 years ago. The actual one is 6 years, so, sorry about that little mistake!**

 **Till the next chapter! (I'm not someone who likes to writes authors notes but I'll try to put in when I can)**


	17. Chapter 16: Demon Twins

Normal POV

"Get out of the house!" Someone shouted as the owner of the voice kicked a girl out of the door, slamming it back.

"B-but!" The girl protested, running back towards the door, banging on it loudly. "Fine, I'll go!"

The girl walked away and glanced at the house once more, a beautiful mansion, built in the middle of a forest, she had to admit, it wasn't the best location but it was a good place to relax. She walked into the deeper part of the forest, walking past the many trees that stood tall, towering above her, shading her from the sun with their big leaves. She would have continued banging onto the door, but this wasn't the first time she's been kicked out of the house. It's not like she's a bad girl or anything, the problem was her Father. Two years ago, her Mother committed suicide, leaving her with her Father to take care of her. Her Father gave into depression and started to treat her badly due to her resemblance to her Mother, and it started ever since then. Till this day, she never got to know why her Mother committed suicide, but she's dead, the chance to ask has disappeared and she's certainly not going to ask her Father.

She continued walking, humming her Favourite tune, trying to stay positive, but she knew trying was futile. She stopped at a cave, a very big one in fact. What piqued her curiosity was the glowing blue light at the back of the cave. As far as she knew, there wasn't supposed to be glowing lights in a cave, unless it's a firefly or glowing mushroom. Well, she was seven, she wouldn't know that much. She slightly tilted her head and peered into the darkness, trying to figure out what the light was from there, but it was just too dark, she couldn't see much. She sighed in disappointment, she should have figured that would happen, but what if she went into the cave?

"But it's so dark! I can't go in!" She screamed to herself, shaking her head vigorously. "But, there's a light in there!"

She continued to stare into the cave, thinking of what to do. Well, if she did go in, she could find out what it is, and if she died, her Father wouldn't be too bothered about her death, so she decided on going in. Darkness wasn't going to kill her, it was what lurks in it that does. She entered the cave, her footsteps echoing as she looked around. She kept walking and walking, till she realised that she reached a dead end.

"So it was all for nothing?" She asked herself, turning back to see a crossroad between paths. "Which way did I go again?"

She chose one of the paths and walked down it and found another chamber with even more paths. Once again, she chose one and walked down it, finding a huge wall on the other side. She leaned against the big wall, sliding down slowly, whimpering softly.

"I'm lost, aren't I? I'm going to starve to death in here and… And…" She cried, bringing her knees closer to her chest and burying her face in them. Tears started to roll down slowly, as she thought about her Mother, how kind and lovely she was, unlike her Father. As she cried softly, she had that feeling that something was in front of her, watching her cry.

She looked up to find a box, a glowing blue box in fact. She stared at it in awe, she didn't see it in front of her earlier, but that didn't bother her at all. Instead, she was thinking of opening it. There was this feeling that she should open the box, but at the same time not. A magic symbol was on it, and it was glowing, well, that explains the light she saw earlier.

"Please… Open…" Someone called out, but it sounded like two voices. Her eyes widened, she didn't believe it. The box just talked, and two people were in it, and they nearly sound the same, as if they were one person. She reached out for the box and picked it up, staring at her new discovery. It looked mystical and mysterious, enchanting even. Her eyes finally landed on the lid of the box, she wanted to open it, but it could be something bad.

' _Might as well give it a shot right?' She thought to herself, cautiously removing the lid._

The moment the lid came off, a strong gush of wind came out of it, causing her to drop the box. She stood back up, looking at it in bewilderment. The light it emitted glowed brighter, blinding her eyesight. She shielded the light with her hands, at the same time, trying to see what's going on. The light finally cleared and she put her hands down, but the strangest thing in her life just happened. In The box's place, was two boys, around 16 to 17, stood in front of her? Both of them looked almost like her, except for the fact that they look like a male version of her and they were way older. One of them had black hair, and glowing red eyes, much like herself. The other had teal hair, with matching eyes. The one with the teal hair seemed to be the friendlier one, judging by his happy grin. The other one, continued looking at her, blinking from time to time.

"Ummm... H-hi?" The girl stammered, waving her hand, trying to force out a smile.

"Look what you've done, we've frightened her!" The teal one shouted at his partner, possibly his Brother.

"Seems so, well let's introduce ourselves. My name is Zatsune Mikuo, and my twin here is Hatsune Mikuo. We're the Mikuo's, even though we have the same name, our first names are different." Zatsune explained, letting out a soft smile.

"Why does your name sound like mine?" She asked back.

"Well, we have to look similar to the one who opened our box. We're the demon twins, and we're obviously male, so we are the male versions of you!"

"The moment you released us, you've started the cursed life chain you see."

"W-what? C-cursed Li-life? H-huh?"

"Confusing right? You'll understand soon enough!"

"Let's start about us. We are the demon twins and the reason we were sealed in that tiny box is because of what we do. Our job is to start the cursed life chain, and when you get reincarnated something good would happen or something among those lines."

"What?"

"The cursed life is where your life gets changed by adding something new. Yours is our addition, so starting today, we are going to be with you every second no matter what, though, and we would be the ones in charge. Then you'll have to do almost everything we say!"

"Starting today, another person will get chosen to have a cursed life every week or month, depending on how the first person or the person before their turn is doing with their cursed life."

"W-wait! So, starting today, I'm your servant, and I just released two demons, at the same time gave bad luck to people?"

"We are not two demons! We are twin demons!"

"If you want to put it like that, go ahead, so where's your house?"

"My Father doesn't like anyone coming to our house, to be honest, he doesn't like me the most, he bullies me…"

"Oh my, we can't have that! Looks like we have to take care of that!"

"It's would seem so, let's start off our little relationship by your name. So what would be yours young miss?"

"I'm Zatsune Miku."

"What?! Brother got the same sir name as our little servant?! No fair!"

"Are you that jealous? Anyway, we would be with you till the day you die. Even if you were to be reincarnated, we would find your reincarnated-self and be with you from there."

"Oh…"

"Alright! Let's go servant!"

"Take my hand."

"Okay, and don't call me a servant!"

"What about maid?"

"What about bossy servant?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Never mind, just call me servant."

"That's more like it!"

"Let's go."

' _That day, I, Zatsune Miku, when I was just seven, accidentally started the cursed life. How was it an accident? Well, an hour later they told me they used their spells to force me to open the box. Anyway, I thought the cursed life thing was a joke, but boy was I wrong…'_

～（五十六段）～

(Basically a small glimpse at some cursed life's so you can understand it better)

A boy sat on the swings with his Best Friend, she was petting a black cat sitting on her lap, which purred softly which each touch. He wished the moment could last forever, him and her, their blonde hair blowing in the winds.

"You know, I don't like summertime." She said ever so boldly, as the cat jumped out of her lap.

Without any warning, she took off after the cat, chasing the cat around. Without any choice, he also followed her, they chased it till they reached a certain road. At that point, the distance between them was quite long, but he could still see her from that distance though. The cat ran across the road and she followed it, but at that moment, blood painted the road bright red. The moment he got there, the blood splashed onto him as well. He stared at the lifeless body of his Friend, who was hit by a truck, judging by the amount of blood lost and the injuries, the chances of her dead were quite high.

"What you see is what you're going to get." A boy, nearly identical to him said mockingly. He looked at the boy and wanted to punch him in the face but the moment he wanted to, he found himself on his bed, sweating profusely and panting heavily.

"What was that?" He asked himself. "Well, I have to meet Rin. Or else she would kill me again. She would yell 'Why are you so slow Len?!' Again. Don't want that to happen, don't I?"

～（五十七段）～

She sat on the only perfect table in the library, reading a book she just found. To be honest, it wasn't a library, it was once one, until demons came and brought the whole place down. She grew up here and now, at the age of eleven only a certain part of it wasn't destroyed. All her friends, all the people who lived here and took care of her were slaughtered mercilessly in front of her eyes. She was the only survivor, left alone and was the only person left to take care of the library. Well, she wasn't the only one who was taking care of it…

"Oi! You done with that book!? Help me fight of these small demons!" A boy shouted from the outside, holding his katana, splashes of yellow blood on it.

"They're only small demons, you should be able to handle it wannabe samurai!" She shouted back, never once glancing at him as he attacked the demons coming in.

"Fine, bring it on Luka!"

"You're pathetic Gakupo."

"Shut up! What about you?!"

"Go read it!"

"Books don't contain your information!"

"Like hell I care."

"I'll show you that I'm strong!"

* * *

 **It's short, again. Anyway, this would clear up any confusion on the newly added information I have thrown out last chapter. I wrote out a small glimpse of two cursed life's, to be more accurate, four. Rin and Len's cursed life is connected while Luka and Gakupo met somewhere and stuff. Anyway, Rin and Len's cursed life is inspired by the song Heat-haze days! To be honest, the story is almost identical.**

 **Thank you for reading! (It's been quite some time since I said this. :P)**


	18. Chapter 17: Two in one

Normal POV (6 years before the story takes place)

"Luka~" A girl with teal hair exclaimed, staring into a pair of light blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Luka asked back with a slight hint of anger, annoyed by the girl's presence.

"Ehh?! Don't be so mean to me!"

"I told you stay away from me Miku, I don't want to be with you."

"B-but! I want to ask you something!"

"Go Google it."

"The internet doesn't have all the answers!"

"Do you think I care?"

"Ummm…"

"Exactly. No answer, now let me be in peace."

"No! I will not! I will stay here until you give me an answer!"

"Then I'll walk away and you can stay here all you want."

"Then I'll follow you!"

"Will you? I'm going to the library."

"T-the library?"

"Yes, the place you hate so much…"

"W-why there L-Luka?"

"No reason, just felt like it."

"I hate you!"

"That's why you should stay away from me, now, I'll be making my way to the Library."

Luka packed her books into her bag and headed towards the library. She grunted in annoyance as she walked, she never liked Miku, she would always pester her to play something she never liked. Not Long ago, Miku started talking to her every time they bump into each other and she hated it. She didn't care if Miku was four years younger than her, she's a human and she doesn't like her, that's all to it.

"Luka!" Miku yelled as she tried to keep up with Luka, who was walking at an incredibly fast speed.

"Leave me alone already!" Luka shouted back, picking up her pace.

After much walking, Miku finally gave up and allowed Luka to go into the library to study. Luka had to admit, it was her fault that she was stuck with the annoying teal hair girl. The girl pitted her because she's always alone and had no friends. She didn't need friends, she just needed studying and Google, that's all she would ever need in life.

"Flying Len Attack!" A blonde boy shouted, pouncing onto her like an animal. The boy pinned her onto the floor, with him on top of her, faces close to each other.

"Get off of me!" Luka boomed, trying to push off the boy but to no avail.

"Well, it is your fault for running away from Miku." A girl who looked like the boy told her coolly, crossing her arms.

"Len! I told you guys to stop her, not pin her onto the floor!" Miku shouted, running towards them, slowing down as she ran. She stopped in front of the three and was panting heavily, sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Len wanted to do his 'flying Len attack'" The girl explained, massaging her Temples in frustration.

"But you're the older one Rin," Miku replied. "Right Len?"

"It's only by a few seconds though." Len replied, still holding onto the clearly pissed off Luka, who tried to calm herself down despite getting herself into this messed up situation.

"See? You're a few seconds smarter."

"Few seconds or not, we're twins, it doesn't matter who's older or not."

"You sure talk as if you're older than me, I'm two years older than both of you."

"Excuse me! Did you forget about the person you're holding hostage here?!" Luka shouted at the rather oblivious group. "Hey, tsundere! Ask your Brother go get off of me!"

"I'm not a tsundere!" Rin argued back, pushing Len aside and picking Luka up by her collar.

"R-Rin calm d-down! Or else we're g-going to get in tr-troubl-Le!" Miku warned Rin, pulling her away from Luka.

"Mind explaining Mr Surprise and Miss Tsundere's sudden appearance?"

"Well, this is Rin and Len Kagamine, they're good friends of mine."

"Then why do you need me for?"

"Well, I just wanted to be your Friend, you seem rather cool! You're quiet and mysterious! The ideal heroine of some kind of show or story!"

"I don't think that would be an ideal heroine…"

"Anyway, I just want to be your Friend! Please! Just give the three of us a chance!"

"What's all this fuss about?" A man shouted at the four.

"Mr Hiyama!" All of them said in unison, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"It's you four again… Anyway, try not make too much noise, you're disturbing the other students. I want to enjoy my life while I can, I don't have much time left before I'm erased…"

"Erased?" Miku asked curiously, looking into the Teachers dull grey eyes.

"It's an adult thing, you would never understand till you're an adult."

"That's no fair!"

"It is, so please keep your volume down."

"Did you forget the girl who's being held by her collar here?" Luka asked the group once more, trying to pry herself form Rin's grip, she had to admit, for someone who's six years younger, and she sure is strong. "How did you guys even get into my school in the first place? Miku, you're ten and the twins are eight. I'm fourteen. Fourteen."

"The security sucks." Rin explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, can we be friends? Please~" Miku begged, getting onto her knees and clumping her hands together.

"Fine, but first thing, can you ask tsundere to let go of me?"

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"Well, you kind of are…"

"You act so nice and active to the public eye but you seem different here."

"What about it?!"

"Oh! I see! You're acting like this so you can hide the fact that you want to be friends with Luka! That's how a tsundere would think!"

"I agree with you."

"W-what?! N-no! That-t is not wh-what I was thinking!"

"I've been left out of the conversation…" Len mutters to himself in the corner, anime tears flowing down his face.

～（五十八段）～

(Now) Rin POV **(The moment you realise I've never done a Rin POV :P)**

Meiko decided that we shouldn't split up and we should look for Kaito in a group, but what if this house is haunted? What if there's some kind of treasure in this mansion? What if this is some kind of trap? What if the ghost we saw, just wants to be out Friend? What if Len was gay?

"Why did you stop Luka?" Len asked, confused, as all of us looked at her.

"Another fragment came back…" She replied, tapping her Chin, she must be thinking of something.

"What was it about? We need to know some things too!" I asked curiously, with a look of excitement and inquisitiveness.

"It was how we became friends Long ago, with Miku. And… Rin, you were a tsundere…"

"Eh? Me? Tsundere?! You've got to be kidding me!" I panicked while Meiko and Len giggled softly.

"Yeah, and Len had his 'flying Len Attack'…"

"What? But Len's a shota! It's impossible!"

"Why do I people think I'm a shota?!" Len cried amidst in the covensation.

"We're getting distracted, let's quickly find Kaito." Meiko told us sternly.

"Yes Meiko." Len and I replied in unison.

"So, if we were Kaito, where would we go?" Luka asked us but it sounded like she was asking herself.

"Well, Kaito did disappear when we were running down a hallway and the room we entered before we entered the hallway was the living room." Len mentioned, pointing towards the hallway.

"Alright, let's head there!" I cheered, dashing down the hallway.

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

～（五十九段）～

Kaito POV

"Hey! Miku! You here?!" I shouted, hoping that someone would respond. "Answer me! Anyone?!"

I sighed in frustration and looked around the area I was in, a room just like the recording room at my house, except this one was way bigger than mine. I shouted for Miku once more, I shouldn't be calling her loudly, especially in this place, but I had no choice. I have to find Miku, even if it means attracting the enemy as well. My voice echoed throughout the room, getting softer every second that passes by.

"What a pain," I muttered under my breath, looking around the room once more. The room had only two exits. The one where I came from and another on the opposite side. Maybe I should continue on…

"Kai… Kait…Kaito…Kaito …" A familiar voice called out in pain, pausing in between her ragged breaths. "P-please… He-help…me…"

Turning towards the direction of the voice, I saw a girl walking towards me from the other exit. She leaned against the wall as she walked, as if trying to keep her balance. Her hair was let down, showing off the beautiful shade of turquoise it had. Her hand her gripping onto her chest, clenching it tightly. Her left eye was closed, but her right eye stared into mine. The pain and sorrow she felt was reflected in the look she gave me, what did they do to her?

"Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly, running towards her. "Who did this to you?"

"Kaito..." She managed to say dryly, but the rest of the words didn't come out.

That moment, it struck me. This girl wasn't any random person, it the person I was looking for the whole time. The reason why I was here. She was Miku.

"M-Miku…" I said in realisation, I single tear rolling down my eyes. "I finally found you…"

I pulled her towards me, embracing her. I just can't help it, I finally found her. I kept muttering words of relief, at the same time telling her everything that happened. As time went by, I began to realise that her heartbeat rate had changed. At first, it was extremely fast, now, it had slowed down into a more relaxed one. I wished that moment could last forever, just me hugging Miku, her soft skin touching against mine.

"You're too naïve," She whispered into my ear. In that split second, before I could do anything, I felt a sharp pain. Blood gushing out as a survival knife pierced through my chest, going through my flesh. Before I knew it, the knife went the whole way through and I was coughing out blood, with a confused yet angry look on my face. I tried to say something, but the pain was killing me, which left me speechless at the scene.

"Played perfectly, just the way I wanted it too," Miku said as a sly grin etched onto her face. "When you pull the right strings, everything would always go to according to plan."

She pulled the knife out of my chest, allowing my body to fall onto the floor. My blood continued to pour out as I laid in a crimson pool of red. My eyes had a shocked expression, utterly speechless, confused and dumbfounded. I diverted my eyes towards her, her sly grin had gotten wider, as she twirled the knife effortlessly in her hands.

"W… Why?" I asked, coughing out even more blood. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands, but the blood slipped out anyway.

"Why? Why, you ask? The reason's actually pretty simple," Miku's lips formed into a straight line, and her expression stiffening. "Revenge."

Revenge? Why would she want revenge? I didn't do anything, right? I'm as innocent as I'll ever be. I wanted to respond but I ended up coughing out even more blood, well, I should be lucky that she didn't strike my heart, but I'm most probably going to die of blood loss.

I looked at the pool of blood below me, sure seems to be pretty big. When I looked back at her, she slowly lifted up her left eye. Instead of the teal eyes I always see, it was replaced with something else totally different. It was red. Glowing like a beasts, pupils like slits, glaring at me. Just like a demon.

"I assure you, I'm still Miku, and it's just that my past self and I are merged together now. Inseparable, so I'm not going to be the same Miku you knew, but you're going to die anyway."

My vision began to blur, and I tried to reach out my hand so I can touch her one last time. Instead of getting what I wanted, she kicked my hand, followed by a kick in the stomach. That's how it ended. How I died. My life ends just like that. My world turned black as the pain slowly faded away. Dying, maybe it isn't so bad after all…

"Dying? You want to die?" A voice asked me mockingly. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I found myself, standing in front of a man who looked like me. All my eyes could see was him, the background was rather fuzzy, not like it matters anyway. His left eye was bandaged up, along with his forehead and his neck. He laughed insanely, talking to himself about how foolishly I thought.

"You're not going to die, as Long as I'm around. Let me explain what's happening. Your Friend, Miku, her friends from her cursed life merged the two life's together, quite smart, yet stupid," He chuckled to himself, his purple eyes, showing insanity. "If they can do it, why can't we? To be honest, I'm not even another person, I'm you, just a different part of you, that's all. Going onto the point, I'll lend you my power and make sure you kill her."

The words 'kill her' echoed throughout my mind, I can't kill Miku, even though she's like that I can't kill her. I don't even understand what this guy is trying to say, but our striking resemblance though…

"Why can't you kill her?" He winced in a childish tone, which immediately turned back into his casual laughing. "Of course you can! You need to live! Oh, what am I kidding! I'm speaking as if we have a choice! No, we don't, we need to kill her, whether you like it or not!"

I stared at the guy in disbelief, this guy, was insane. His matching purple eyes and hair, bandages all over his body, this guy, had mental problems. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't speak, as if my vocal chords were ripped out.

"My, my, can't speak, can you? Don't worry, you can speak soon enough. Now, let me do a quick introduction. My name is Taito, and I am the you, from your cursed life."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so late! I burnt the midnight oil just to write 2000+ words for this chapter... So Taito has been added and drama here and there, bla bla bla. Now, let me sleep. zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	19. Chapter 18: The Darkness In One's Heart

Kaito POV

"My, my, can't speak, can you? Don't worry, you can speak soon enough. Now, let me do a quick introduction. My name is Taito, and I am the you, from your cursed life."

At that instant, he disappeared and in his place was a mysterious, purple smoke which was shaped like a human. It appeared in front of me and used its 'hands' to grip onto my neck, strangling me. He lifted me up as I attempted to kick him, but my feet just went through him. The smoke began to slowly engulf me, his 'body' slowly parting away into mine.

Once the figure finished parting away, I dropped onto the floor as the strange gas engulfed me completely. I felt the pain of my body being ripped apart, unable to resist the pain, I screamed, clawing the floor with my nails. I stuffed my hands into my face as the tremendous pain continued.

My world began to fade out and the last thing I saw, was an image of all of us together. A tear slid down my face, as I blanked out, hoping that all of us could be together again.

～（六十段）～

Normal POV

Miku leaned against the wall, proud of her accomplishment. She glanced at Kaito's body once more, lifeless and dead, just the way she wanted it. Well, what half of her wanted. But both sides of her knew that he must be killed for making them feel the pain back in the past.

' _Why did you do it?'_

Miku, stunned by the voice, began to look around for the owner of the voice. The same voice asked the same question again and again, but Miku couldn't find the one who said it. The voice said it one more time, that's when she realised, the voice was only in her head. She pondered on the question, it's obvious why she did it. Revenge.

' _Is that what you want?'_

The questioned changed. Not knowing what else to do, she thought about it as well. Why wouldn't it be what she wanted? Kaito killed her slowly, before finishing her off with a stab in the heart. It hurt. She gripped onto her chest, looking down, going deep into thought.

"Of course I want it, it's all I ever wanted…" She muttered, as if trying to convince herself.

' _But what did Kaito do to you? It was Taito who did it.'_

She continued staring at the floor, it's true that Taito was the one who did it, but as far as she knew, both Taito and Kaito were the same person, and they just grew up differently, resulting in different personalities. That murderous intent was still in him, she was sure of it.

' _The only similarity they have is the fact they have the same sir name, Shion. That's all.'_

"What about it?! I killed him and that's all!" Miku shouted, covering her ears, denying all the other questions the voice asked.

"You really think so?" Two voices asked in unison.

Miku looked in front, realising that the voices weren't in her head this time, this time it was said out loud. To her Surprise, she found two girls standing together. They looked translucent and their hands were tied together by a red string. The two girls, were in fact, the younger versions of Zatsune and Hatsune. Both younger versions of her, standing in front of her, with a disappointed look on their faces.

Before Miku could ask something, the two girls disappeared, leaving behind the red string which disappeared shortly after. Miku blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"They were cute weren't they? You're going to end up like that soon enough." A familiar yet demonic voice laughed out.

"Kaito?!" Miku asked in surprise as Kaito slowly rose up. His bangs shadowing his face, not allowing her to read his eyes. Miku knew she could just kill him again, but something wasn't right. The aura he gave now, was extremely different from the one before. She didn't even know how he survived.

"If you're going to kill me, you got to try harder!" He laughed out louder, revealing his eyes to her. Instead of two ocean blue eyes, he had one purple eye instead, it was reflecting insanity and the other one showed the remaining innocence he had left.

"How did you?! How did the both of you merge?!" Miku asked in shock and fear as she took a step back, trembling nervously.

"Revenge," He replied simply. "The power of revenge would be strong if you release the darkness in your heart."

"Don't give me that crap, Vocaloid 3! Two-faced Lovers!" Miku shouted, transforming and swiping a disc, which was half turquoise and black, over her powerbank.

"Not bad, an ability that allows you to use both Zatsune's and Hatsune's ability, but I can top that! Vocaloid 3! Sacred bow! Heartbeat Clock tower!"

Kaito transformed, swiping his half purple, half blue disc over his powerbank. With his bow in his hands and his quiver in his back, he drew five arrows, shooting them at random directions. At that moment, time stopped for him, which allowed him to slowly adjust his arrows to go according to his plan, though, he didn't know what Miku had planned for him, and this was his best shot.

The song Heartbeat Clocktower, allows him to stop and resume time when he attacks, which gives him longer time to plan and adjust his movements. After carefully adjusting his arrows, he went back to his original position and resumed time.

Time resumed, and Miku found an arrow right in front of her. Barely dodging the Attack, she created a sphere made of black electronic feathers, and carefully listened out for the sounds of the arrows repelling against the shield. One came from the left, another from the top, followed by one on the bottom and lastly, one from the right. Satisfied that she blocked all the arrows, she made the feathers of the shield disperse in all directions, hopefully hitting Kaito in the process.

Unexpectedly, Kaito blocked all the feathers with a sword, his sacred sword in fact, blocking them gracefully. Miku assumed he activated Cantarella Grace Edition, which makes his moves more graceful, at the same time, increasing his attributes.

With all feathers destroyed, Kaito charged towards her, slashing from the left. She called upon her black and turquoise metal feathers, forming a shape of a Halberd, which blocked his Attack. With all her might, she pushed him off, bringing down the axe blade onto him. He brought his sword to slash against it and decided to take a step back.

"Not bad, so, what's Zatsune's animal?" Kaito asked cheekily, summoning a scabbard and sheath his sword into it.

"Like hell I'll tell you," Miku brushed off, aiming her weapon at him. "You're a psychopath."

"That hurt!" Kaito wined childishly. "We'll do an exchange of information! With Taito's power, I'm able to get demon weapons, which are more powerful than my sacred weapons."

"So, Kaito is the soul mainly in charge huh?"

"What? No! I say 'my' because I'm in my Kaito body, if I'm in my Taito body, Taito would be referred to in first person."

"But you just told me what you can do."

"Now you tell me yours."

"I never agreed to your little deal."

"What? But I already told you mine!"

"Yeah, thanks for that, now, die."

Miku appeared in front of Kaito, trying to slice him from the left, but he jumped backwards, forgetting about the spear tip. He winced as the tip scratched his arm, resulting in a deep cut. He grunted in annoyance and called upon the weapon that he stupidly introduced, his Demon Sword, which was black with purple crystals highlighting it. Ready to fight back, better than before, he went full force.

Using his sword, he brought his sword onto the floor, causing the floor to crack beneath bellow him. As it cracked, a strange purple light emitted from it, which later engulfed the whole room. Miku, unsure of what was going on, called upon her sphere shield once more. She waited, patiently anticipating Kaito's moves.

Suddenly, a sword pierced through her shield, the sword slightly cutting through her cheek. Miku motioned her hand down, which brought the feathers in front of her like a shield, blocking the rest of the Attack. She wiped off the blood streaming down the cut, and prepared to charge at him once more.

' _Do you really want to kill him? If you do, the world won't rejoice or anything, you would only gain self-satisfaction.'_

She stopped in her tracks, it was that voice again.

' _Killing him is considered murder, do you want to become a murderer? When you kill him, everybody he knows would want revenge like you, and all of them would want to kill you. Do you want that?'_

She froze, as much as she wanted to deny it that was true, that would happen. He glanced at Kaito, who had a much confused look on his face. She didn't know who the voice Belonged to, she thought it belonged to the younger versions of themselves, but now that she thought back… At first it was one person speaking, not two.

' _Please stop and think about it. Do you really want to give up you're humanity for something as trivial as this? Look at Kaito, he has sunk into the depths of madness, there's little chance of saving him now, unless you save him.'_

She didn't know what to do. Giving up her humanity? She glanced once more at Kaito, who was now sitting on the floor, legs crossed, muttering the word 'boring' repeatedly. She focused more on his eyes, his purple eyes reflected a huge amount of insanity, but what concerned her was his blue eye. Earlier, it was innocent and sad, but it changed. Now, it was starting to get effected by the insanity, with a hint of purple in it.

She looked down, staring at the white floor. What could she do? She continued thinking, since Kaito was kind enough to wait, seems like he wanted a fun fight… All of a sudden, she realised there was a slight reflection of her on the floor. That's when she realised, she was giving up on her humanity.

She touched her turquoise eye, which was different than before. Her pupil grew into slits like her red one, and it was starting to turn red. She didn't know what was happening. Zatsune's influence was slowly taking over without her knowing. She pondered on that question once more, 'Why do you want to kill him?'

No, she didn't want to kill him. Half of her only wanted it. She thought she needed to do it, she thought it would make her cursed life friends happy, but, Hatsune had her own friends too, including Kaito. She knew that Kaito and Taito were not the same person, but Zatsune's influence changed that. So The one at fault is…

' _Seems like you figured it out. I'll help you with your little Zatsune problem, but I'm not sure how long it would last. Should be a week or so.'_

Yes, that's what she wanted. To save Kaito, she wasn't ready to sink into madness with him. Suddenly, the two younger versions of Zatsune and Hatsune appeared once more. Hatsune with a happy grin, while Zatsune had a scowl. Behind them, was a girl. She had long blonde hair, features closely resembling to Rin's. **(AN: Once again, I'm too lazy to describe her. Just type 'Rin Future Style' on Google or something.)**

"Rin…" Miku muttered, trying to reach out her hand. Rin shook her head and placed her finger on her lips.

' _It's for your own good, or else the future would be chaotic. I'm from the future, we're not supposed to meet, so keep this a secret between this version of me and you.' She told me, giving me a soft smile._

Before I could do anything, Rin broke the red string connecting the girls and both of them disappeared immediately afterwards. Rin waved her hand as she disappeared, leaving Miku speechless at the sight. She felt Zatsune's power fade away from her body, leaving only Hatsune in the body. Once again, she was Hatsune Miku.

"Ehhh?! How did that happen?! Hatsune came back?! I wanted to fight both of you!" Kaito cried childishly. "Bring back Zatsune!"

"Kaito! Snap out of it! Don't let Taito's madness take over!" I shouted like some kind of hero that sounded stupid. "Please come back!"

"Don't give me that crap! I want Zatsune now!"

"Zatsune is gone! And I want Kaito back! Please! Stop being a freaking coward you idiot! You don't need any power from some kind of jacked up person like Taito!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Admit it Kaito! You don't need to be some kind of psychopath to help you! I just want the normal idiot that saved us every time we got into trouble!"

Tears slipped out of her eyes as she cried out her pleas, she had to admit, she did sound stupid, but she just wanted Kaito back. No matter what. Kaito, furious by Miku's words, summoned his demon bow and drew an arrow at her.

"Shut up!" He shouted as the arrow flew, hitting Miku in her chest. She let out an agonised scream but managed to remain standing. She slowly pulled out the arrow of her chest, throwing it onto the floor flimsily and started to run towards Kaito.

Kaito, dumbfounded by this, froze in the same spot, unsure of what was going on. In an instant, Miku jumped onto Kaito and was hugging him tightly. She buried her face in his chest as her tears spilled onto his shirt.

"Please come back Kaito, I just want my idiot back. Who gives the crap about revenge?! I wasn't thinking right earlier, so are you! So, please come back to your senses!" Miku plead as she continued crying, hugging him tighter.

"Miku…" Kaito was shifted by this, she was right, it was Taito's influence. Looks like he does have a choice to bring Taito down after all. He returned the hug as a tear slid down his face, falling onto Miku's teal hair. Kaito's eye turned back into the friendly ocean blue ones he always had, and the two remained there, hugging each other, crying tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're back…" Miku whispered softly, closing her eyes to rest on him.

"Yeah…" Kaito agreed, giving her an idiotic smile. "But are you okay? I shot you in your chest and all…"

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Miku replied assuredly, but she realised something. She was too young for this. "Why are you hugging me?!"

"You're the one who hugged me first!" Kaito shouted back as Miku pushed him away from her. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, and began laughing heartily.

"It's good to be back." They muttered in unison, relieved that they were back to normal.

"Have you forgotten about us?" Two voices boomed in unison.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm extremely early! Here's my apology for not updating two weeks ago. How I did I find the time to do this? Well, it's simple.**

 **If you're a Chinese like me, you celebrate Chinese New Year, and this year, it falls on the 8** **th** **and 9** **th** **of February. When I visit people, all I say is "** **你好！"** **and when I get a red packet (with money) I say "** **谢谢，新年快乐！"** **. That's all I do. While adults talk, what do I do? Write the chapter on my iPad and transfer over to my computer later.**

 **But, during Chinese New Year, you can eat the nearly all the food and drinks at the person's house you're visiting, and I drank too much cold drinks. Then, I had a bad cough and sore throat which turned into a high fever. So, I'm most probably not going to school tomorrow. Is that good?**

 **Since I have so much free time and I can't thank you guys enough for even reading my story. I'm going to list everyone who has commented/followed/Favourite my story! Look out for your name!**

 **Favourites:**

 **YamsLikesThings**

 **ZeroIsANumber**

 **lipbalmcollector**

 **Follows:**

 **Nadiannazar**

 **Comment:**

 **cami-rin-chan**

 **starcandies**

 **Guest**

 **The Police Of Fanfiction 2016 (You see him/her everywhere! He corrects your mistakes and seems like my Chapter 1 in his/her opinion is cool! Yay! But, the name…)**

 **Favourite and comment:**

 **RTHE04**

 **Favourite and follow:**

 **CindyLikesCandy214**

 **guardianlover**

 **Favourite, follow and comment:**

 **Jack Hunter**

 **That should be all, if I missed anyone, I sincerely apologise. Thank you for reading my story! As far as the story goes, I have 1567 views so far! I only expected like, 10 views…**

 **Though, in terms of 18 Chapters (Not Including Extra Chapters), one digit follows and favourites seem a little Low, compared to many other fanfictions, but I'm quite happy with at least having someone clicking on my story! Once again, thank you guys so much and see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19: This is A Title

Luka POV

"Are you saying that the wall opened up by itself?" The brunette asked, eyeing the twins suspiciously. I sighed dryly.

Here we go again.

I turned to Rin, who had a determined look plastered on her face. "I told you! When we came, it just opened! We saw it with our own two eyes! Right Len?" All of us turned to him, who stared at us blankly.

He gulped nervously as he tried to regain his confidence. "Well, when we came here it was already opened so-"

"Fine! We didn't see it open by itself but its open now! Let's just go in!"Rin exclaimed.

I looked at Len, then to Rin and back to Len again. The poor boy, his Sister can be so bashful sometimes.

Lastly, my eyes landed on Meiko, and she was irritated to the core. Alright, let's think. What would Miku do in this situation? As seen in one of the fragments, she would usually try to stop them. I'll just do the opposite.

I sighed once more and decided to look away from the group. This is another reason why I don't work with them, I don't belong in their little group at all. They're like aliens with their special ways of friendship and stuff.

I should concentrate on other things first. What about… The kitchen were standing in?

The kitchen, a rather marvellous one indeed, for a building that looks crippled on the outside, the kitchen condition is pretty neat and tidy. We thought Kaito could have stopped here, but we didn't expect to find the wall conveniently opened for us.

A clue, but yet a possible trap.

My eyes travelled around the kitchen, nothing odd in particular, yet. Cutlery, cabinets, a baseball bat, sink, more kitchen ware. I moved back to a particular item, I don't think that belongs in the kitchen…

A baseball bat?

A perfectly laid wooden baseball bat on the kitchen table. How could we have not noticed? My eyes averted towards the group, who were still arguing about the wall. Their obliviousness would kill me soon enough. It's just a wall, what's there to argue about?

I still can't help but think that the twins were so different in the other history. Well, the past of the other history. Rin was a tsundere, an interesting personality, but how did a tsundere turn into the most inquisitive girl in the universe?

I'm getting off track. Thanks to their obliviousness, they didn't even notice such a strange item in the kitchen. It seems like obliviousness can be contagious, I didn't even notice the baseball bat myself. As the group continued to argue like I'm not even there, I walked towards the bat.

I picked it up, examining it carefully. No dents, no signs of it being used so far. But what could it be doing here? I placed the bat on the other side of the tabletop as my hands touched the surface of the tabletop I slowly slid my hand against it, that's strange.

It was dusty.

I touched the tabletop once more, most of it was dusty. At least I know that this kitchen, specifically this tabletop, hasn't been touched for quite some time.

My hands moved over the area where the baseball bat was originally, it wasn't dusty, not even the area around it. So someone used this thing recently…

"Hey! Don't go off wandering off by yourself! We're a temporary team!" Meiko yelled, stomping towards me, bring her fist up.

A warning. That's bad news.

"Calm yourself down, I'm just examining this baseball bat we missed," I replied as I placed her fist down without hesitation, casting a serious look on my face. "You don't need to get all rough with me."

"Apparently I do! The twins and I are having an argument and you didn't bother to stop us!" She retorted, pulling me closer to her face. I tried to look away, but that menacing glare won't stop facing me.

"Meiko! Let's just forget this and listen to Luka! She could have found a clue," Len interrupted, pulling away Meiko from me. "Please…" He tugged onto her sleeve, as if afraid.

"Tsk. Speak, or I'm killing you." Her eyebrows knitted together, lips formed into a straight line.

"Well, examining how dusty the tabletop was, I managed to find out that the bat was recently used," I explained, as I kept my eyes on Meiko. I need to be careful around her. "So this weapon could be used to knock someone unconscious." The three of them glanced back at the wall. They managed to figure it out, well, that saves the explanation.

"So, if Kaito was knocked unconscious, he was dragged down there a-"

"The kidnapper forgot to close the door!" Rin finished, leaving an annoyed Len with his unfinished sentence. "All the more reason to go down there!"

"Finally, let's go in now." I rushed into the gap, I'm not waiting for Meiko to say something and we would be trapped there again. "Are you guys not coming?"

"Don't talk like we're friends!" Meiko walked into it along with the twins, with Rin jumping around in excitement and Len just causally walking in. "Anyway, there could be a trap in here, so be careful."

I ignored her, and went deeper into the dark corridor behind the gap. "The only thing here, is this… Shoe?" I knelt down, picking up the shoe. "This is Kaito's…"

"How would you know?"

I raised up the shoe, shoving it in front of her face. "You don't remember him wearing this?"

She slightly blushed and knocked the shoe off of my hands. "Of course I do! I was just testing you!"

"As if I'll fall for that."

"Shut up Tuna freak!"

"What did you call me Sake psycho?"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"You're the one who's looking for one here!"

～（六十一段）～

Kaito POV **(I don't have all the time in the world to finish Luka's POV, if you want it, just suggest it in the comments)**

"Have you forgotten about us?"

Those voices. They are so… Never heard of them. Both of us turned to the direction of the voices, to find two boys, likely twins, standing by the entrance. One of them was the one who attacked us in Miku's house, Hatsune Mikuo. But, who was that other guy?

I turned towards Miku, who was clenching her fist tightly, does she know him too?

"Zatsune Mikuo and Hatsune Mikuo…" She muttered under her breath, glaring daggers at them. The other one is Zatsune?

"All that hard work to bring you back… All wasted…" Zatsune muttered, gritting his teeth together. "I thought it was going to be perfect…"

"Nothing is perfect! Anyway, Zatsune Miku may have belonged to you, but I'm Hatsune Miku! If you don't like it, deal with it!"

"We are your masters! You're Miku and that's all that matters! I have total control over you and you can't do anything about it!"

Control? What's that about? Why does Miku belong to them? I have too many questions, I'll ask Miku later, but I can't tolerate people who claims that people's lives belong to them...

"And who says that she can't fight back?! She wants freedom so let her be free! You call yourselves masters of Miku? You're a million years too early to be standing at such a high rank! All I see are two worthless tyrants!" I boomed, all I could feel was my anger, fuelling me with rage, but best not let it control me.

"Oh really?" Hatsune Mikuo chuckled loudly, "Do you think merging the two Miku's was the only thing we've done?"

What? What is he talking about? I looked back at Miku, who looks just as confused as me. Her face held a simple expression, a simple poker face, but her eyes filled with anger yet confusion. Now that I think of it, when Miku releases her hair from her pigtails, she looks rather…

Alright, I'm being an idiot again. Time to prove that I'm not an idiot by figuring this out. What did they do? Think! Wait. The security cameras we saw at Miku's house. A screen with words. Those words.

' _Memory erased: 20%'_

"Don't tell me you're planning to…" Before I could finish, Miku began to stagger as she imply fell onto her knees. Her lively light blue eyes, turning into dull ones. She started to fall backwards, as I jumped to catch her.

Everything happened so slowly, just like those awesome slow-motion scenes in the movies.

My hands reached out for her as they caught her, which left me in a kneeling position. I tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. I cried out her name repeatedly as the Mikuo twins watched us, evil smirks planted on their faces.

Damn them.

"Technology these days, they're so advanced! It can even erase memories!" Mikuo exclaimed in a rather cheerful yet mockingly manner as he stretched out his hands. "If we can't have Zatsune Miku, we can created another Miku and make this one the perfect her we want!"

"You bastards…" I growled as I carefully placed her on the floor. Please wait Miku, I need to deal with some bitches who need some discipline. And yes, I said the word, these guys are true _bitches._

"Did we make someone mad?"

"Mad? I'm furious, a level of anger you can't even describe!"

"Says the man with one shoe~"

"What?"

"How could you have not noticed? You should have noticed when you fought with Zatsune Miku," Zatsune Mikuo pointed out, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "How much of an idiot can you be?"

 **(Quick Authors note: You know what? I'm tired of putting Zatsune/Hatsune. Just remember this:**

 **ZMM: Zatsune Mikuo (Male)**

 **HMM: Hatsune Mikuo (Male)**

 **ZMF: Zatsune Miku (Female)**

 **HMF: Hatsune Miku (Female)**

 **That's better! Oh and better put this:** _Italic Words: Flashback or past words of some sort._ **)**

"One, it's not my fault that I was sinking into madness and allow Taito's influence to completely sway me. And Two, I'm not an idiot!" I shouted back, angrily pointing at the both of them.

"If you're not an idiot, then why are you having this wonderful conversation with us?" HMM asked back.

I took a step back. I'm was dumbfounded. Lovely conversation? I won't call it lovely but I Am having a conversation with them. I'm supposed to be fighting for god sake!

Am I really an idiot? The ice-cream lover who really has a huge block of ice as a brain? Could it be true?

' _You're not an idiot in my book! If you could transform into a Vocaloid, you have my respect!" A young man's words flowed through my mind, a man whom I respect._

Leon...

I'm not an idiot. I'm going to defeat them, even if I only have one shoe! Call me the one shoe idiot if you must!

I'm going to kick their asses and go back to my original history. Enjoy my life from there and appreciate the time I have left with my friends!

" _Let me tell you a secret technique, but all requirements must be fulfilled."_

"Vocaloid 3!"I shouted as I transformed. I clenched tightly onto my precious scarf, I will do this, even if there is a chance where I will mess up.

" _Number one, you must be a Vocaloid 3 or higher."_

The simplest step.

" _Number two, it must be an emergency."_

Miku's lying on the floor, her memories all wiped out, two insane guys are standing in front of me, planning to kill a certain someone. That someone, is me. I think that's an emergency.

" _Number three, you must know what you're aiming for, if you have other goals, you will mess up."_

My goal? To defeat the Mikuo's and get Miku's memories to avoid her from being a blank canvas.

" _Number four, there must be more than one enemy, and they must be extremely strong."_

I have two enemies. Well, Mikuo seemed pretty strong when I tried to run away from him in Miku's house. When he strangled me, his strength was nothing like I've ever seen, his twin must be the same thing.

" _And lastly, number five…"_

"I have escaped from sinking into the depths of darkness or madness at least once!"

It's time I do this. Everything is in check, it's time, where the protagonist gains the awesome power to defeat the enemy. Cliched, but it works effectively.

"Activate! My append!"

* * *

 **YAY! I'm finally done! Whoo! What? It's been three weeks since I've updated? *Looks at calendar* Oh shit! It really has! I'm so sorry about that! My teacher has been throwing homework at me like crazy! Well, some of you guys are older and have more homework than me.**

 **I shall not complain. Yet.**

 **So here's a little tip on how to follow well with the story. Just forget about the concept of the Utauloids, Derivatives and Cursed life for now. If you already forgot then… That's good!**

 **I also used a newer style of dialog which hopefully looks more professional and better than the ones I used in the first chapters. It's specifically for you guys older than me! Anyhow, thanks for reading this story! But why do I feel so tired? *Looks at clock* Holy crap its 1am! Good night! And thank you once again!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Future

Normal POV

"Where the hell are they?!"

"Please calm down Miss Mayu, maybe they had something important to attend, they should be back any minute," her assistant, Mew, assured her as she pressured her to sit back on her seat. "They've always been unpredictable in the first place."

Mayu shot back a menacing glare which startled the professional assistant. Mew let out a complicated sigh and decided to leave her young boss alone. Being trained to assist Mayu, she knew all too well that it's best to leave her alone.

"They'll get it from me when they come back! I swear!"

Mew exited the room and closed the quietly door behind her. She sometimes wondered if her parents did the right thing to hand over the company to her at such a young age. She pushed up her glasses, and adjusted her hair which was tied into a bun. Mayu's shouts became softer as she walked down the carpet corridor, only the sound of her heels being the only sound afterwards.

As she walked, she read the file in her hands, which was someone's profile. She didn't deem the person to be important, but she would help up a fellow client if she could. Her eyes scanned through the profile, everything seemed to be normal. What piqued her Curiosity was the fact that the profile was hidden in Mayu's office. Mayu never kept any profiles, even Mayu herself didn't know it was there.

 **Vocaloid Type: Tamer**

That specific column interested her, Tamers are extremely rare, so rare, that she herself hasn't seen one. She's seen an Elemental, but never a Tamer. Of course, the Elemental would be her enemy, Megurine Luka, who has seen the darkest secrets of The Organisation.

She moved on to the next column when someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the file. Its contents scattered everywhere, causing the corridor to be filled with paper. Mew stared at the person who knocked into her, who was surprisingly the one who requested the profile.

Kamui Gumi.

Even after bumping into each other, Gumi remained unfazed while Mew just stared. Both of them stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Mew waited for Gumi to apologise, but she should have known that Gumi wasn't the type to do so. She sighed, "It's rude not to apologise after bumping into someone."

Gumi looked away, apologising, "I'm sorry, let's pick this up." She bent down to collect the papers along with Mew. Silence rippled throughout the corridor as they picked up the papers, the sound of their footsteps only being heard. Mew took a small glance at Gumi, who kept the same emotionless face. If anyone knew how to keep a good poker face, it was her.

"I asked you to get the profile, not read it," Gumi stated plainly as she showed a picture of a girl to Mew. "Have you seen her before?"

Mew shook her head. "Never," She grabbed the picture and examined the girl closely, her expression slowly becoming confused. "Do you know her?"

The green-haired girl stopped and gave her a sad, compassionate look, which was extremely rare for Gumi. "I do, we were once friends but due to certain circumstances, we couldn't remain that way," she softened as she clenched the paper she picked up. "I guess not everyone could have everything."

"I see, well, here's the file, though the papers are no longer in order, everything is still there," Mew handed over the file with the papers she collected in it. "By chance, have you seen where Kaito, Meiko and the Kagamine's went? Mayu's looking for them."

Gumi raised a brow, giving her a surprised look. "I haven't seen them, I'm surprised they went somewhere without Mayu's consent."

"I'm surprised myself, but I have other things to do, see you later."

"Same here, if you see Gakupo, tell him I'm still in the building around this floor."

Mew continued walking down the corridor while Gumi went the opposite way. She stopped at a door which was a few doors ahead of Mayu's office, but she hoped Mayu can't hear what she is doing.

She opened the door and checked the corridors before closing it back. She moved her hands around the wall till she found the light switched and pressed it. The lights came on, lighting up the whole room, which was empty.

"It took you Long enough, I was starting to get really bored, I might have went out and tried to possess someone. Can you imagine how funny it would be if I possessed Mayu? I can imagine the look one everyone's face! And Mayu's pained looked would be so good!"

Gumi turned towards the direction of where the voice came from, which revealed a translucent girl, who was leaning against the wall, both hands behind her back. Just like a ghost. Well, a spirit, to be more exact.

Gumi continued to stare at the blonde spirit but she knew she hasn't got much time left, she might as well say something. "I haven't seen you in four years after Miku disappeared and you've turned into a sadist," she handed the file over to her, a serious look casting over her face. "What's Len been doing to you? I never expected you to turn into a sadist, Rin."

Rin took the file from her as her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "You've started to show some emotion as well. You could have exposed your identity, were in the past after all," She scanned through the papers one by one, reading the content she was earning for. "How long are you going to stay in there?"

"Fine, I'll come out."

'Gumi' closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she froze in place, not moving a single inch. After a Long moment of silence, she began to tremble as Rin watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

"Just get out of there, there's no need to make the process so dramatic."

"Alright."

All of a sudden, the body began falling backwards, as if someone pushed it. As she fell, a spirit emerged from the body, its hand reaching out for Rin. Rin rolled her eyes as she grabbed her hand, pulling her out of it. The spirit adjusted her green hair, which was pulled into a high pony tail.

Rin didn't expect her to have such an appearance, the once emotionless person in the past has now turned into something else. Well, she had to admit that she herself has changed a lot as well. Both of them stared at the body, which started to move.

"W-what happened?" She asked, clutching her head tightly with both hands.

"Nothing much," Rin explained calmly, as she helped her get up from the floor. "We just used your body to get Miku's profile."

Gumi grimaced and stared at the spirit that possessed her. "Mind explaining who the both of you are?" She didn't want any spirit to using her body, but she just let it slip for once. But she needed an explanation, now. "I've never seen spirits, especially ones that look like me."

Rin smiled cheekily, "Fine, you deserve and answer anyway," She took out a picture of a girl, who had teal hair tied into pigtails, about sixteen or so. "This is Hatsune Miku, because of some jacked up Tamer Vocaloids, they erased her existence to bring back another part of her."

The other spirit reached out for the file and took out the other picture in the folder, which looked like Hatsune Miku, except her hair was in another Colour. "This is Zatsune Miku, the other part they were trying to bring back. Vocaloids exist as we are the so-called 'Reincarnations' of people who lived a cursed life. People get cursed lives by being chosen by a pair of demon twins. Coincidently, Zatsune Miku, the first person to live a cursed life, have connections with these demon twins. So now these demons are trying to get her back since Hatsune is the 'reincarnation' of her."

Rin continued, "Unfortunately, all of us can't remember Hatsune and history was altered with her absence. Only Kaito remembered her and Luka remembered fragments, so they went ahead to save her before I joined in along with Meiko and Len. Unfortunately, Kaito merged with Taito, who is Kaito's cursed life, and fought with the merged Miku's. It ended as a draw and none of them won. With that, the jacked up Tamers decided to rule the world and the world was brought into chaos."

"With the world brought into chaos, only Vocaloids were able to escape the onslaught with their powers. Four years pasted, and the humans were slaves to The Tamers, but we Vocaloids fought against them, but to no avail."

"One day, Luka called some us to meet her, including us, and we met at an abandoned industrial area. We went into an engineering shop, where three Engineers who called themselves 'ZOLA', showed us their newest machine. This machine was able to send us to the past as spirits, and we can change time to avoid what happened."

"So I'm your future self while this is Rin's future self."

Gumi stood in front of them, her mouth slightly gapping as she blinked rapidly. She struggled to find the words to say, but she didn't know what to do. It was shocking, mind-blowing even. She snapped out of it and calmed herself down, it was just so confusing.

Gumi asked, "So what you're telling me is that both of you are the future selves of Rin and I, and you've come to change the course of history to prevent something bad from happening, am I not wrong?"

The two spirits looked at each other and back at her, "You're right."

"So have you done anything to stop this?"

"I stopped Kaito from merging with Taito, the same thing with the Miku's. But the Miku's mergence would only last about a few weeks or so, I think. Anyway, with that being prevented, it's still a draw but now they're going to fight the demon twins," Rin stated proudly, "Now that we've got Miku's profile, we just need to enter her mind and make her remember who she was. It's most likely the demons erased her memory, and I don't think Kaito can defeat them by himself, so by bringing Miku back, she would be able to help and everything should go back to normal."

"What do you mean by ' **should** go back to normal'?"

"Well, we still could lose, the other Tamers would notice that Luka, Meiko and the twins are heading their way through the secret passageway I opened for them. So a battle is going to wage anytime soon…"

~(liu shi er duan)~ **(O.O My chinese won't load...)**

Luka POV **(Going back to Luka! A little short though…)**

"You're lucky that we're trying to find Kaito, or else I would've beaten you up to a pulp!"

"And what would you accomplish from that?" I asked as I crossed my arms, walking ahead of her. "All you would have is my beaten up body."

Meiko slightly twitched as her eyebrow wavered. She tried letting out a proud grin as she regained her posture. "Self-satisfaction! You're an Elemental, beating you would be an Honour!"

"And what can self-satisfaction do?"

"It makes you feel good!"

"Ummm... Guys, I think the enemy is here…" Len pointed out as a girl with red hair tied into spring pigtails walked towards us, a smirk making its way onto her face.

"It's about time you noticed me," She said sadly. "I wanted to see you guys argue a little longer, but beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, nice to meet you, the name's Kasane Teto."

"Kasane Teto, I've heard of you," Meiko stated as she glared at her, "A half Utauloid and half Vocaloid. At the same time A Chimera, am I not wrong?"

I glanced back at Meiko, when does she know that much? I don't even know that myself. The twins just growled at the sight of her, looking just as angry as Meiko. Am I missing something here?

Teto flashed us a smile, nodding her head. "Oh yes, you're documents are pretty accurate, it's good to know that the enemy knows me for a change, but we've met before, haven't we?"

"You're the one who snuck into Mayu's office!" Rin shouted at her. "No one gets away with that!"

"I agree! Come on Rin!" Len agreed as he reached out for his powerbank.

"Vocaloid 2! Re-education!"

I watched the twins whip out their pistols and placing them side by side before pulling the trigger. Two bullets flew towards the Utauloid, who just stood in the same spot, not reacting at all. After the bullets were fired, knifes appeared beside the bullets, all of it aiming at Teto as well.

All she did, was laugh. "Pathetic," She went through the knifes and bullets, dodging them gracefully and elegantly. She let out an excited growl before charging towards Rin, her nails growing into sharp claws, which pierced into Rin's stomach. Rin screamed painfully as the claws went through her, her blood staining the floor. We watched in disbelief, all of us knew that she was going to be extremely strong.

Part Utauloid, part Vocaloid and part Chimera. This is going to be tough.

* * *

 **I haven't updated in a month, I'm so sorry about that! *cries* Anyway, here is the true intention of future Rin, if you're confused, go ahead and read it again. If you still don't, then ask in the comments! Anyway, I would be putting up an extra chapter to replace the weeks I didn't update, but it's not a promise!**

 **Anyway, I just realised that you can study, even above 20 O.O… Serves me right for not thinking eight years ahead of my future.**

 **Thanks for 2000 views as well! I remember hitting 1000 views in the extra chapter 1! In 5 chapters I gained 1000 views. O.o Woah…**

 **Anyway, thanks to** **.mlp** **for clicking all t** **he four boxes given. Tbh, it's what drove me to write out this chapter.**

 **Also, I didn't update in a month as 1) I have no time and 2) I haven't gotten any reviews in a Long time, reviews is what drives an author to go on sometimes, not favourites or follows. Even if it's a negative one. Just one would do, or else I won't update. (I'm being selfish so don't mind me, why don't you put yourself in my shoes?)**

 **But please~ At least one review...**


End file.
